Book 1 - The Renaissance (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
by XProj-ArlyJX
Summary: Hmmm... Well this is exciting! I've got transported to Mobius, I have a talking bag as a bodyguard, I found out that not all dimensions have the same plots, I also found out that most of my ocs are real and what else-right!-I found out that I'm a Dimension Traveler. Fantastic! (Rewrite of What the Fudge! I'm in Sonic World!) Warning: this fic has multiple crossovers...
1. Chapter 1 - Died But Came Back?

**0AJ/Me- So sorry everyone for not completing the original story~ T_T But this time this rewrite will be completed and will not be in a HIATUS or whatever!**

 **START THE CHAPTER PEOPLE! AND GET ME SOME DONUTS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Died... But Came Back?**

 _Battle sounds rang through the air, swords clashed one another with the shouts of hundreds of people, refusing to surrender. A chuckle rang through the air, "You think you can beat me, Regina?"_

 _A slice rang through the air with an agonizing scream._

 _"Give up, woman, it's been eight sönsus now. You're at your limit," the man smirked at the kneeling woman._

 _She winced feeling the wound on her shoulder, she held her shoulder tightly to stop the bleeding and stared up to her enemy through her dark hair._

 _"L-like I would give up, you piece of abomination." she spat._

 _Her enemy held his chest in pain with a sad, mocking look on him, "Oh, you wound me, mentor, but now it's time to die!"_

 _The man raised his blade and it glowed with a dark aura. Once he brought it down to his wounded enemy; her eyes glowed and held up a hand in the air. A light blue, transparent shield appeared, shocking him before he could stop his attack. The blade hit the shield and_ _shattered in the air into little pieces. The shards faded while the two glared each other with mixed emotions in their eyes._

 _"If I'm going to die," she said quietly, "I'm bringing you with me..."_

 _She slammed her hands on to the ground and magic circles appeared. The circle crackled with magic as it formed a cage around the two, trapping them inside. The man's eyes widened and stared at his surroundings, "W-what are you doing?_ _" he mumbled._

 _She didn't answer. The dark-haired woman only gave him a look that cause his eyes widened. The man growled, summoned a flaming dagger, and threw it at her with the flick of his wrist. The dagger shattered once it made contact to an invisible shield. He staggered back with a flabbergasted look on him. The bleeding woman frowned and pointed him with her index finger._

 _"Lucifër vön Drake, you've committed hundreds of atrocities for the past years—"_

 _Lucifër lunged at her with a furious look and raised his glowing hands in the air. He brought them down, but he felt his blood freeze along with his body. Lucifèr scowled and viciously glared at her._

 _"Stop this now. I'm warning you!" he roared._

 _Her brown eyes turned gray and the pupils turned to magic circles, "I banish you to the Abyss of Shackles and Sins—"_

 _"You won't win!"_

 _"Let the Chains of Sins hold you down for eternity..."_

* * *

Ugh, I just have to wake up four-thirty in the morning, huh?

Giving a groan and a yawned. I turned to my side to see my older brother, Joshua, who shuffled beside me and slept peacefully. Curse that twenty-one year old man; he even took the large space of my bed this time. I wonder how his girlfriend could stand him?

I growled and my eyelied twitched in irritation at my older brother. Shaking my head, I got out of my bunk bed that my two brothers slept in with me. I'm just wasting my time here. I tiptoed across the room, carefully to not wake up my second older brother, Lloyd.

It's so annoying to have four brothers these days.

You know, I barely walked out silently in my room, thanks to the stupid broken loose on my door. It made a screeching sound while I opened, it sounded like someone scratched the chalkboard with their long nails (not a pleasant sound, I must say.). However, to my luck, my brothers didn't wake up. Breathing out a sigh of relief and mentally thanking that they're heavy sleepers, I walked out the room and switched the lights on the living room.

I soon saw my reflection in the mirror from the corner of my eye. I turned around to examined my features like I always have everyday. I have dark brown, shoulder-length hair with tired, dark brown eyes. I stared at my medium beige skin and my slight chubby face.

All I could think is how ugly I 'am. Pathetic of me, isn't it?

I chuckled bitterly and changed out my clothes to an oversized, red shirt along with a pair of jjogging pants and some running shoes. I'm not allowed to go out jogging too early in the morning; my brothers are too overprotective of me. They think I'll get caught in some kind of accident or get kidnapped.

I jogged out in the dark streets of my neighborhood and arrived at the bridge. I stopped suddenly and stared at the ground with a heavy sigh. Of all the time in the world; my crappy depression have to kick in.

 _ **HONK! HONK! HOONNKK!**_

I yelped and jumped in surprise once I heard that honk. I looked up to see a truck, heading towards me, moving quite fast. I sepped aside, but I can't. Something seems to be holding me down. I stared down to see my legs encaged in a puddle of tar. I struggled to move out of the tar, but it kept me down. Where did this stuff cme from? The truck started to get closer; I drew a sharp breath. My heart pumped like a rabbit in complete terror and my mind was in scrambles. I don't know what to do.

For a moment, I squeezed my eyes shut and knelt down before covering my arms over me.

I welcomed death...

 _ **HOONNNKKK!**_ _ **BAM!**_

The truck hit me. My body was thrown on the other side of the road with great force. My bones crack before blood poured out of the wounds, seeping into my clothes. With a tilt of my head, the truck was gone. Everything hurts, my libs are broken, and blood leaked out of my mouth, nose and head. It's weird. For a while, I didn't feel any pain anymore. One minute ago, I felt the unbelievable pain on myself and the next thing I know... I'm entirely numb.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I smiled. I whispered my goodbyes to this world, breathing out my last breath and my eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

Darkness. All I could see is darkness. I didn't know how long was I in that place, but it felt like hours. What shocked me that my eyes shot open and I gasped harshly for air. I rolled to my side, coughing and panting before looking around my surroundings. Crumpled paper are on the ground with some old newspapers, some boxes are laid aside with the empty cans of beer and soda.

I'm in an alley dump. I looked to my side and saw a poster of…. What the heck, you've got to be kidding me. Is that Sonic?

I shook my head, "W-why am I still here? I sh-should be dead." I said and cradled my head. I saw a crumpled newspaper and quickly took it.

"January–two-thousand-sixteen—What the?" my eyes widened once I read the whole paper. "No, no, no, no, no! This is not supposed to be happening!" I threw the newspaper away from me.

I turned and desperately searched for something to see my reflection. My eyes soon stred at a broken mirror shard on the ground, I picked it up and saw my image reflecting on it.

I choked.

I'm a Mobian. A hedgehog mobian of all sakes.

I touched my fur which is in a violet shade and I noticed how pale my skin is. Dropping the shard, I stared at myself. My dark brown hair is now long with blonde streaks and I wore a short, leather jacket with a black top. My jogging pants was now replaced with jeans and my shoes are replaced for converse boots, while I wore fingerless gloves on my hands.

I slowly brought my hands up to my head and stared at the ground in disbelief, "I can't believe it... b-but, why me? Why me of all sakes?"

I frowned and my fists clenched, "First, I died. Now I'm in Mobius and turned into a mobian. What's next, I get to have a bodyguard and get frikin' super powers? This is nuts." I hissed under my breath.

I shook my head and got my emotions under control. I looked around and saw a bag on the ground before slining it over my shoulder. I wondered what city I'm before walking out the alley and saw a crowd of mobians and humans, bustling around while numerous cars passed by. I clutched my bag's strap once I saw a billboard on top of a building.

"No," I said with wide eyes.

My ears flattened on my head, seeing the sign that has Sonic winking.

 _ **WELCOME TO STATION SQUARE!**_ _ **Hope you love it here!**_

My heart beated erratically and I staggered back. Turning around, I ran. Not caring which direction I'm running at. All I want to do is find a place where I could be alone. I ignored the people around me and arrived at my desired location. My back slid down on the wall before I hit the ground softly. I shudder a breath and brought my knees to my chest, sitting there while I think about the events that happened to me.

Small tears run down on my cheeks. I started to began questioning myself why this has to happen to me? Part of me was happy at this situation, but the other part wasn't. I'm in a place I've dreamed of living ever since I was young, but I'm separated from my home and loved ones.

I whimpered and choked out a sob. I wanted to go home... I wanted to be with my noisy young classmates whom I called my annoying little siblings. I wanted to be with my brothers. I wanted my parents.

I tried to stop my tears, but this made me cry even more. I hiccupped and quietly whimpered. Oh, Father...

What am I going to do?

* * *

At a dark prison, a man with his wrists chained to the ground chuckled. Monstrous screaming rang through the air, causing some of the prisoners to laugh insanely and cry in misery.

"After all these years, " he laughed with malevolence, "it finally happened! My successor, find me. The plan is almost complete..."

The man smiled sinsterly, revealing his fangs.

Time is precious...

* * *

 **Me- And that's a raff people! Phew! I'm stuffed and sorry for the wrong grammars and everything-WHOA!**

 **'Shadow came in the room'**

 **Me- The hell Shadow?! What are you doing here? 'started making funny hand gestures in the air'**

 **Shadow- 'rolled eyes' I just came to say when am I going to be on this stinking story. Ever since you cancelled the original story I've been waiting for you to write this pathetic rewrite.**

 **Me- Patience darling~ 'took out her small laptop with her USB drive' You might be on chapter 7 or junk. And please don't insult the rewrite. -_-" I worked so hard~ T-T**

 **Shadow- Grr, fine! Anyway, Amy said hello.**

 **Me- Awww~ How sweet of her! Tell her hi for me too!**

 **'Shadow left the scene without a word'**

 **0AJ/Me- Dang! He's badass! Anyway, I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I ONLY OWN MY OC's! PLEASE REVIEW! And if you guys are wondering why I edited chapter 1, for your information, it's getting quite old so I decided to make this chapter!**

* * *

{Edited this chap about 10 times. Last edit, 03/04/18}


	2. Chapter 2 - A month later

**I'M SORRY PEOPLE FOR MY LONG ABSENCE! HERE'S A CHAPTER THAT YOU'LL ENJOY!**

 **Me- 'eats chocolate donuts'**

 **'Shadow took my donuts and eats it'**

 **Me- Hey!**

 **Shadow-'glares'**

 **Me- Okay! Okay! You can eat them 'pouts'**

 **Shadow- 'smirks and eats the donuts'**

 **Me- Good thing I still got this 'eats a caramel cheese roll cake' DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY OCS AND OTHER MADE-UP JUNK!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A Month Later...**

"I'm hungry..." I mumbled and rubbed my stomach, while I lay on the ground of a random apartment building roof.

For a month, I've been sleeping on apartment building's rooftops, stealing food and water from pompous arrogant people/shopkeepers in the streets, and their money. Ever since I got here, I spent my time surviving in the streets. I tried renting a room at several apartment buildings and motels, but they all just kick me out and cursed at me because I can't pay the rent fee.

Dang, America is so different to Philippines.

Anyway, my first time stealing in public was kind of impressive. While I was trying to find another building rooftop to live in, I overheard a guy at the shop stand arguing a poor, old woman. People didn't do anything, but stand and watch. I got pissed at this and decided to ask why the guy is arguing with an old woman to a random mother with her child.

What she told me made me furious. The mother said that the guy was arguing the old woman because she wanted a refund because the food she bought from the salesman turns out to be rotten.

That's the part where I got pissed off, stole his money, and pushed the salesman's back which nade him crash on his shop stand. I feel a bit bad about my actions, but I changed my mind when he cursed aggressively at the old woman and to the onlookers. I hit his head just by throwing his wallet at him while I took off in a flash. The old woman didn't know I slip some three hundred dollars in her handbag. Not to menton, the salesguy never knew that was me.

I chuckled at the memory as I held my shoulder bag. I decided to take a walk on Station Square's streets to find a roof to live in again. While I walked, I rummaged my bag to check the time on my phone. Once I found my phone, I check the time on my lockscreen. It said it was 5PM, so I put back my phone and rummaged in my bag again.

For surviving in the streets in a month, I got serious goods a lot from snobby, rich people passing by. I never liked stealing from other people, but when it comes to major jerks. I decided to take action. (I still felt guilty though.)

In my bag is most of the things I stolen at the streets. I got a swift-army knife, a wallet filled with two hundred and fifty dollars, pepper spray, someone's credit card, an IPhone, and a nice handgun.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

I jumped, "What the—"

I turned and heard the scream at the alley.

My heart beated in a fast rhythm, I ran and when I arrived to the scene. I hid myself behind a wall, seeing a man with a gun in hand. It was aiming at the frightened woman and her child while he shouted at them to be quiet and to give him the bag.

I don't know if I should be scared or do a facepalm at this. This guy is an idiot. He's the one who should be quiet, if he wants to make this a succesful robbery.

I blinked and shook the thought away. My eyes diverted to the woman, who has her green eyes widened in horror while she desperately trying to protect her young son. She slowly stepped back and the thug growled. He shot the wall beside her, causing a nasty bang that rang through the air. I jumped at the sound while the mother screamed before sobbing hysterically.

"Please don't hurt us," she pleaded.

Her son, about eight or ten years old, stared with frightened eyes while his small body shook. Cold sweat slid down on my chin and fear coursed through me.

Should I help her or run away like a coward? I shivered while my heart pumped like a rabbit. I wanted to do the first choice, but can I really do it? Do I have enough bravery to risk my life for a mother and her son?

My fists clenched tightly while I struggled with my decision. I really wanted to live, but I can't live with myself if I just let this happen. I have the power to save them. What I really lack is confidence and the self-control. My body shook and I started to struggle to breathe.

" _Dang it, LJ. Snap out of it! You have to save them,_ " my consciousness said desperately.

I breathe in and my hands shook, " _B-But_... _"_

Soon, my body went stiff and frozen.

 _Do it..._

I immediately took out the gun from my bag, cocked the gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger without a second thought.

 **BAM!**

The bullet shot right through his shoulder, the man cried in pain and his head turned to see me. He snarled, aimed his gun at me, and shot a few times. I ducked and hid to avoid the bullets while my heart pounded faster. The adrenaline was getting to me. I shot three times at the man, but this time...

I managed to shoot his chest.

I gasped and my body shook at what I've done. I stared at the man who grunted in pain and coughed out blood. He dropped the gun and lay on the floor, clutching his bleeding chest and gasping for precious air.

I just shot him. I just shot a man. A human being...

I shakily turned to the shocked victims and gulped.

"Go," I muttered, heavily panting. "Get out of here!"

"T-Thank you, for s-saving me and my s-son." the mothe said, stunned.

I turned my head and covered my face with my hand, "Just go..."

I heard her footsteps faded away with her son. For a minute of silence, I uncovered my face to stare at the man I just shot. He was trying to stop the bleeding, but he failed. I shuddered a sob while I watched him slowly die. I was completely helpless and in shock.

I never wanted to kill anybody. I never wanted to do this.

"Thou shall not kill," I recited the commandment in my mind.

I sniffed and silently prayed to God to help this man in the spirit world and to forgive me. I turned and slowly walked away before breaking down into a crying mess.

Killing was never easy.

* * *

Another week passed, I managed to let go what I did last week and got a hold of my feelings better. I walked down in Station Square downtown streets, feeling hungry. When I saw a poster on a lamp post, I stopped and read it silently.

 **GET A HOME FOR A CHEAP PRICE!**

My eyes widened while I read further. The poster showed five houses. Four houses are marked 'SOLD' except for one. I read the rent fee of the unmarked house.

I ripped the poster and memorized carefully of the landlady's number and address. Ever since I stole some guy's credit card I was able to crack the password earlier at the ATM.

It wasn't that impressive.

It was ridiculous.

Why? Turns out it was just the skip counting of two.

The guy is really stupid. I managed to get twenty thousand dollars in the ATM. I was going to use the cash to get myself an apartment just today.

I smirked and took out the stolen credit card. I snapped it to two and threw it in the trash can nearby. I took out the IPhone and called the landlady for the house. I smiled when she picked up my call.

 _"Hello?"_

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Mrs. Ferias?"

 _"Yes, I am. How can I help you, dear?"_

"Mrs. Ferias, I like to buy one of your unmarked houses that cost twelve thousand dollars,"

 _"Oh! How wonderful. It's about time. What's your name, dearie?"_

"Lyra Daye, ma'am."

 _"What a beautiful name, I'll meet you at my house, okay?"_

"Yes, ma'am. I'm heading to your house now by the way,"

 _"Splendid! This makes everything easier. I'll see you soon, sweetie."_

"You too, ma'am."

 _"How polite you are, made me wish my grandkids were that polite. Anyway, see you in a while, young lady!"_

Mrs. Ferias hanged up just like that. I smiled and finally arrived to her home. Once I knocked the door, the door opened and revealed a short, old lady in her sixties. She introduced herself to be Mrs. Ferias and I introduce myself as well, trying my best to be polite. She kindly made some tea and cookies for me and we talked about buying the house.

Mrs. Ferias didn't seem to be suspicious of me buying the house. Maybe she doesn't know my real age since I tend to look like a girl in her older teens.

When I was going to ask her if it's okay I should buy the house she's selling since I'm basically a minor. I quickly shut my mouth once I remembered Amy. She owned an apartment despite being twelve years old, so I think Mobians in their preteens are allowed to live independently.

After an hour passed, Mrs. Ferias gave me some papers to sign befor giving me the keys once I'm done. She reminds me of my grandmother from my mother side. The woman has this weird sense of humor that really reminds me of her.

Soon, Mrs. Ferias gave me directions and shortcuts of the house. I was shocked to find out that it's almost outside of Station Square. She told me that the house was built away from Station Square because it's considered safer that way, since Eggman does a lot of havoc in the city these days. I mentally agreed about what the old womam said and left her house, giving her my thanks and the payment.

It took a half hour for me to arrive at my new home, thanks to the shortcuts. My house is sky blue and the roof is brick red. The house also have some beige fences around it. I noticed the windows' glasses are bulletproof, judging by the thickness of the glads.

However, the house is small and simple. It's the perfect place for me to live in.

I took out my keys, removed the 'FOR SALE' sign off the front door, and unlocked it. Once I opened the door and took a glimpse inside. I stared in awe at the sight. The place gives off this homie aura. The living room got a couch, television, and every furniture I needed. I noticed that the living room is closed to the kitchen, which is a bit small.

I like it.

I smiled and locked the door behind me. I sat on the couch, enjoying the softness of it. I lay down and dropped my bag to the floor before heaving a sigh.

"So this where I'm staying now? This feels nice, being all independent..." I sighed and sat up. "Now to find a job."

I grabbed a newspaper out of my bag and started looking for Mickey Mouse jobs. While I read the newspaper, I saw numerous jobs that I liked to take. Hire for waiter/waitress, maid for some cafés, and hire assistants. I took out a small notebook and start writing down my plans.

"Hmmm... Guess I could take some a few jobs. Working at the cafe will be nice, I hear the salary is about five hundred bucks at the end of the second week. If I worked for three months, I get three thousand dollars total." I whistled while writing down in my notebook.

"Wait; if I could make my own business I could even have tons of cash. I'm deviously genius!" I laughed maniacally like Zim in IZ.

I took out my phone and called the cafe to sign up for the maid job. The boss answered and we began to have an interview for my sign up.

" _So you are thirteen years old, who's turning fourteen in five months and you wanted to take a job at my maid cafe?_ "

"Yes, I know it's weird for a young girl like me to take this job but I really need it!"

" _Hmmm... Since you're a mobian in her pre-teens, I guess you could take the job. After all, young mobians like you are already considered as adults._ "

Well, that explains everything. I fist pumped the air and grinned victoriously.

" _Also, for us humans we have to give jobs to kids who are sixteen or older. Yeah, I definitely think you can get the job._ "

"Oh, thank you." I grinned.

 _"All I need is some info about you... What's your full name, hon?"_

"Lyra Jeanne S. Daye," I answered, "but, you can shorten it to Lyra Daye."

 _"Hmm... Birthday?"_

"The eleventh of July,"

" _Your unavailable days?"_

"Um, excuse me, what?"

 _"Oh, that's right. Sorry, since you're going to be a part-timer in my cafe. I need the days you are mostly unavailable,"_ said my soon-to-be boss.

"Ah, okay. I say about Mondays and Sundays. Sometimes I'm also unavailable at Fridays or Saturdays,"

 _"I see... You don't mind if I call you in one of those days if we run out of staff, dear?"_

I raised a brow and shrugged, "As long it's not Sunday, sure."

 _"Great, now, what's your nationality?"_

"Filipino,"

I heard an audible gasp in the background which I raised a brow at the sound, _"A Filipino? Oh, no wonder you fullname is like that. It's been so long I talked to people like you. This is fantastic! Darling, you got the job. You'll start on Honey Glamour on 7AM. I'll give you your schedule once you're here. Cha, cha, darling!"_

I blinked at his Bon Clay-cheery-like voice and his sudden hang-up.

"U-uh... You too, Mr. Sunny." I stuttered in shock and kept my phone in my pocket.

Well, that was very lucky of me. And too lucky, I have to say. Do I have a secret genie? Nah, maybe someone out there loves me too much.

I sighed tiredly and lazily lay down on the couch before sleeping in a coma-like state.

The next morning, I woke up with a groan and stretched my limbs. I realized I ended up sleeping on the couch, which made me chuckle. I saw my black bag sitting on the floor and picked it up before hugging it to my chest while I lay down on the couch.

"You've helped me a lot of times you know that?" I said, squeezing the bag. "I know you're no ordinary bag. I remember when I haven't eaten any food for a week, I woke up and saw some bread and water right next to you."

I started to laugh breathily and covered my eyes with my hand, "I find you really scary at times, having the things I need and suddenly you being there at my side while I'm sleeping. It's like you're watching over me in a way.. I could have thrown you away since that freaked me out in a way."

I slapped my forehead and snickered under my breath. "Great, now I'm talking my bag like a crazy person. Wonderful!"

I sighed and stood up; I left my house and locked the doors. I headed to Station Square for some shopping.

As I arrived at Station Square city I see a Walmart store and decided to shop there. (I never thought I get to go grocery shopping at Walmart's.)

I check my wallet and I have only eight thousand dollars. I smirked and grab a cart.

I went to the food section and grabbed some milk, apple juice, bacon, hotdogs, ham, beef, pork, some seasonings and sauce, vegetable oil, olive oil, eggs, noodles, and more.

I smiled, " _This will stock my fridge, now for junk food._ "

For the past hour, I walked out of Walmart with two grocery bags on my left arm and two carrier bags in my right like I was carrying four purses.

It's amazing how all of this cost only three hundred dollars, but dang it's heavy.

As I walked, I saw a small café. I smiled and sat at their tables and laid some of my bags on the table and the chairs. I ordered for an Oreo chocolate ice cream milkshake, and a piece of coconut pie. I took out my notebook and list down the things I bought.

"Well, I bought milk, juice, bread, meat and some other stuff I need but what about the others?" I checked my list. "There are some cleaning materials at home. There's also cable, electricity... Hold on," I groaned and slammed my hand on the table, but not too hard.

"Ughh, I forgot the silverware and kitchen materials! Ra, this is frustrating. I also forgot that I have to replace my SIM card and get my own debit card. Not only that, but I also need to buy school books for home schooling." I stressed and the waiter brought my order and the bill.

I thanked the waiter, drank my milkshake, and ate my pie.

I sighed, "Guess I'll be busier today." I wrote down my notebook.

"Let's see... I got eight thousand dollars so silverware and kitchen materials will be two or three hundred total. As for a SIM card is about six dollars and to activate my debit card it's that all I need is a thousand dollars or higher. For the schoolbooks, are a hundred dollars and their materials making it another hundred? Damn..." I leaned back of my chair and sipped my milkshake.

Soon, a memory flashed in my head. I almost dropped my milkshake but I managed to put it on the table.

I hold back my tears. I miss them. They're one of the most important people I cared about in the world. I shook away the tears and my depression. I put a serious face and focused with my plans.

" _I got no time for brooding. That is just pathetic of me..._ " I thought with annoyance. Once I was done with my pie and milkshake, I left my payment on the table along with the tip before I walked away.

* * *

A day passed, I finally got what I needed. I took time to make some posters to advertise my babysitting service and now sticking one of them on some walls and lamp posts around the city. After sticking one last poster, I turned to leave. However, I accidentally bumped into someone in the alley.

"Watch where you going, slut!"

I looked up to see a man in his twenties, his caramel hair looked messy and he happens to have a goatee. He got a cigarette on his mouth and his auburn eye glared at me.

I tried not to make a disgusted expression in front of him. I could clearly smell beer on his dirty clothes and mouth. Not to mention, I can even smell a scent that smelled so bad that it's so hard to describe.

I heard a scoff in front of me that made me snapped out of my thoughts.

"Well, are you going to apologize or what?" said the man, who I bumped into. He stood in my way like he was preventing me to pass.

Giving him a blank look. I bowed my head slightly, "I apologize for bumping into you, sir. Will you please let me pass?" I said politely.

The man spitted on the ground and smirked. "Why would I do that?"

Sweat slid down on the side of my face, "What do you mean, sir?" I asked with confusion, keeping my face emotionless.

"Well," he took his cigarette from his mouth and blow the smoke at my face.

I fanned the smoke away from my face, "O-Oi!" I coughed.

The man ignored me and continued, "Why would I let a cute lady like you pass? I bet we can do some fun together like dinner. What do you say?" he said with a dirty grin.

Well, crud. I ran into a freaking pedophile.

"I'm sorry but I have to say no to your offer, sir. Now excuse me, I must go now." I gasped once he grabbed my arm tightly.

Panic ran through me, I growled and glared him in the corner of my eye.

The man chuckled, "I'm going to say this again nicely sweetie, why won't you and I go to my place for dinner?"

There was something in his tone that made me feel nervous. I sighed and stared at him.

"Fine," I said.

His face brightens and I rumaged my bag casually, "But first, let me give you my number—Ha!" I took out my spicy pepper spray and sprayed his eyes.

He screamed and I kneed his jewelry. The man screamed like a girl, cussed at me, and took out a gun. Before he could shoot me, I kicked it away and got the hold of it.

I cocked the gun and shot his leg without hesitation.

 _ **BAM!**_

"Ah!" he shouts in pain.

Hiding the gun in my black shoulder bag, I made a run for it.

"Oh no you won't, missy!" he screamed and grabbed my ankle.

I landed on the pavement and grunted at the hard impact. My bag fell out of my reach and it's three feet away from me.I snarled and tried to kick away the man's hold on my ankle.

"U-Unhand me!" I exclaimed with a furious look.

He ignored me and tried to pull me to him. I screamed angrily and in fear. I will not get myself possible be raped by this man.

Trying to seperate myself from him, I yelled as loud as I can for help. soon, a yelp escape my mouth when the man started to tug me closer to him. I continued to struggled while he smirked maliciously.

"No one is going to help you now, sweet-thing—Ah!" he cried in pain and let go of my ankle.

I scrambled away from his distance and breathe heavily and crawled away from him. My eyes widened once I saw the scene.

My bag is biting the man's arm. I choked and saw my bag have an eye patch and a strange eye. My bag growled in an animalistic way and bit the arm harder. I watched the blood leak out from my bag's bite while the man screamed in pain and in terror.

"Let go of me you thing," he yelled and started to scream louder in pain when the bag bit harder. He desperately clawed my bag to let go of his arm, but he failed.

"How dare you touch her like that, you piece of filth. I'll kill you!"

My bag's eye glowed, jumping on the man's face with the use of its strap. The bag used it to wrap around the man's neck, choking him before it ripped off his ear with its sharp teeth.

I gasped at the gory scene while my heart jumped at the sight.

"Run, I'll deal with him!" My bag cried.

I stared at it in concern, but saw a reassuring look in his eyes. I turned and ran away the place. For a long time I didn't know how long I ran, but I ended up home. I locked the door behind me and sat on my couch. I breathe in and out in exhaustion and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Okay! Okay! Okay! Everyone got that? Good! READERS THANKYOU FOR READING THIS FIC AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL MIGHT SUBMIT MORE CHAPTERS!**

 **{This chapter has been edited on 4/12/18 because I'm such a perfectionist and I think the chapter is cheesy. Sorry, guys...}**


	3. Chapter 3 - My Bag Is Alive! The News!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 ** _Okay PEOPLE! LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED! ALSO TO THE READERS, I'M SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS HERE BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!_**

 ** _Shadow- Start the chapter, you lazy authoress!_**

 ** _Me- Shut up you Black Grumpy Pants!_**

 ** _Shadow- 'growls' Why I oughta_** —

 ** _Me- Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN SEGA/SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I ONLY OWN LYRA/YAMI/ETC! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!_**

 ** _Shadow- DAMN YOU! 'starts chasing me but I escape the scene a minute ago'_**

 ** _Me- I NEED MY DONUTS!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - My Bag Is Alive! The News!**

Shadow the Hedgehog strolled in the sidewalks while he headed to Amy's apartment. The mobian GUN agent was supposed to meet up with the Amy at the supermall yesterday, but the girl never showed up.

He called her, texted her, even tried to Snapchat her, but the pink hedgehog never answered in the end.

So, the young man decided to check on the pinkette to see what's wrong. Shadow obviously knew about his pathetic rivalkicked Amy out of the team a long time ago. He knew that it made the little girl miserable which is why Shadow invited her to spend time with him at the mall in the first place

Yes, it's unlike him to try to make someone feel better or offering a hand of kindness. However, he will force himself to put down his pride if Amy is involved. Now don't misunderstood him, Shadow didn't like the pink hedgehog that _way_. That will be absolutely absurd. He only saw her as a sister like Maria. Anyway, Shadow never expected Amy to not show up. She always loves shopping like every other typical girl. So, yesterday, her not showing up felt something is really wrong.

Very wrong indeed.

Shadow arrived at her doorstep and knocked on the door, he waited Amy to open the door as five minutes passed. Amy still haven't answered him. Shadow's brows furrowed and knocked again louder this time. Again, he waited and seventeen minutes passed already.

"Something is really wrong," he mumbled and rubbed his chin.

If Amy was doing something important or took too long to answer, she would normally answer with a 'I'll be right there' or 'Can you wait for a minute, please?' right away. Not make the black hedgehog stand and wait outside the door without knowing she's doing something or not.

"Hmm," Shadow knelt down, taking out bobby pin underneath Amy's welcome mat.

The GUN agent got to work and wiggled the pin in the keyhole. After a half minute, Shadow's ears twitched when the lock clicked open. He smirked and hid the pin under the doormat; Shadow twisted the knob, walked in the apartment, and his ruby eyes slowly widened at the sight.

"What the hell," he uttered out with shock.

Amy's place was in a complete mess. Shattered glass and plates are on the floor joined with some broken picture frames and several scattered items. Few of furniture are flipped over or lying on the ground miserably. Shadow advanced to Amy's room immediately, hoping she's okay. When he tried to open her door, the young man growled and tried again.

Locked. The door just has to be _locked_ …

"Amy," he said loudly and pounded the door. "It's me, Shadow. Are you in there?"

Silence greeted him and it made him growl in irritation. He took a step back and yelled, "I'm coming in!"

 ** _BAM!_**

The black hedgehog kicked the door hard which ended up the door swinging open. He walked in and choked at what he saw.

"Oh god," Shadow muttered and took one step back.

Amy lay on the ground unconscious with a small knife in hand, underneath her revealed to be pool of her own blood and doctors know how much blood the girl lost. Shadow can see her arms and it appeared to have deep slits on it. His lips formed a scowl and Shadow's fists clenched.

He knelt down, held Amy to him, and tried to find a pulse for a sign. A sign that he can still save her. Shadow will not allow himself to lose another beloved sister. He won't watch Amy die like he used to watch Maria at the ARK.

The pulse in her neck throbbed faintly; the hedgehog sighed in relief and got up to his feet. He hurried to the bathroom, and got the first aid kit before treating the young girl.

As he wrapped the bandages tightly on the girl's arms, Shadow growled at the sickly, pale, skinny sight of his friend. Have Amy been starving herself after the kick out?

Shadow picked up Amy once he was done and skated away, heading to the nearest hospital. When Shadow saw the hospital building, he barged in the hospital with a yell, startling numerous nurses and patients.

"I need a doctor," he told the receptionists, who stared at his sudden appearance like the others. "My friend is suffering from severe blood loss. Someone please help!"

The nurses nearby have their eyes widened. Just in time, a mobian nurse came in with a stretcher quickly. Soon, five nurses and a doctor arrived to assist them and took Amy from Shadow to the emergency room.

Shadow watched them go with Amy while his fists clenched and his shoulders shook. He growled under his breath and clenched his fist tighter before his eyes went deadly.

"Faker," he hissed, "I hope you're proud of this..."

* * *

My eyes opened and I sat up straight from the couch. My eyes wandered around and realized I'm home. Safe and sound, I sighed in relief and rubbed my temple.

"It's all a dream, thank goodness..." I whispered.

"No, I'm afraid not milady."

I jumped to see my dirty bloody bag, sitting beside me. The heck? He looks so relaxed.

"W-What the—"

It cut me off, "Forgive me that you see me in this filthy state also saw my brutality earlier, milady. I know you're confused about me 'a bag talking' to you like this and 'alive.'" he said. (Yeah, I decided to call not to call 'him' instead of 'it'.)

I raised a brow at this and he continued.

"But please, remain calm. I will answer all of your questions about me as long you keep your composure. Please, I won't hurt you." he said and softly assured in the end.

I nodded and sat up straight, "A-Alright."

The bag nodded with a breathy sigh, "Good... Now, I never got a chance to introduce myself to my own mistress, didn't I?"

I stared with a brow raised, "Excuse me? Mistress?"

My bag bowed to me (I don't know if he can do that!), "I' am Yami Tomatsu, I'm your protecter and your servant." he introduced..

I choked, "P-Protector? _Servant_? Are you serious! How?"

My bag flinched, "W-Well, you see it's hard to—"

I cut him off with my hands, "I don't need to know... I can worry about that later." I rubbed my temples to ease my stress.

"I-I apologize, it's seems like you want to know about how on earth I'm talking and this..." he gestured his appearance with his strap.

I nodded while Yami sighed. "Well, it's really complicate to say."

I shook my head and waved my hand, "It's okay to not tell me, you can tell me when you're ready." I assured.

Yami's form relaxed and exhaled, "Thank you..."

"Now excuse me, Yami." I grabbed him which made him yell in surprise. "Now I must clean your 'filthy state' now. I can still smell the beer, blood and that weird scent on you."

"A-Are you talking about- never mind! Milady, I can clean myself! There's no need to bathe me, there's no need to go through all the trouble for me." he stuttered with his eye wide.

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't care. You saved my life out there. Now I'm giving you a bath whether you like it or not," I said with my motherly, strict voice.

Dealing with younger kids at my school had given me a mature-like development. Therefore, I can act like an older sister or a mother scolding or loving her child.

Yami froze at my tone of voice and sweated, "I-If you insist, milady." he surrendered

Smiling victoriously, I cleaned the dirt and blood off of him. I'm glad that he didn't protest when I bathe him and just went along with it. After a few minutes, I began to dry Yami with a towel.

"No, no, no, wait, milady." he screamed, while I wiped him roughly.

"Dang, I soaked you too much in the water. Time for ironing," I said seriously and finished wiping Yami.

His eyes widened, "What, my lady. Hold on—"

I grabbed his 'head' and took him to the ironing table. Once my iron heat up, I held it firmly and pressed it on Yami's fabric.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh—Oooohhh~" he relaxed.

I continued to iron him while he lays there with pure content. When I'm done, he stood up and stretched his body. I was apparently not surprised by this. I was more curious, I have to say.

Yami sighed with content, "That was very relaxing."

"Yeah, I can see that dude. I can see it..." I sweat drop at his calm aura and background, since when anime became alive all over the sudden?

Wait, speaking of anime. Why Yami sounded just like Senketsu?

Before I could ask, I shut my stupid mouth. I can't ask him such a stupid question. Being blunt gave me enough damn problems. I sweatdropped, remembering my horrible memories of being blunt. The cringe is too strong...

"Well," I spoke up, "I should start preparing lunch now." I pulled out the plug and headed to the kitchen.

"W-wait, milady, let me join you!" Yami yelled and followed behind me.

I stopped and turned my head with a brow raise, "Pardon, my rude comment, but do you even know how to cook?" I said with my arms crossed.

He nodded, "I do."

I hummed and gave him a smile, "Alright, I guess you can join in. Today, we will be cooking Adobo." I announced and took out the ingredients from my fridge.

I set it at the counter and laid two cutting boards, knife, pot, serving spoon, some bowls and a tablespoon.

I grabbed my purple-black apron and tied it around my waist, "Okay, Yami, you'll be cutting the chicken while I peel and chop the vegetables."

"Right away, milady!" he hopped and got on the counter.

I didn't bother to ask him how on earth he'll cut a whole chicken. I turned around and began peeling the carrots, garlic, onions and potatoes. When I'm done I minced them to square-like pieces. I then washed them and arranged them in the small bowls.

"Milady, I'm done." Yami said beside me.

I choked once I turned to see the chicken cut into perfect pieces. I gaped at the masterpiece before me and stared at Yami in shock.

"W-When did this—" I gestured the perfect chicken pieces, "happened? I never knew you're an expert at this."

Yami smirked at me mysteriously, "There are things you don't know about me, my lady."

I felt weirded out by his response. I ignored the weird feeling and explained all he needs to know about cooking Adobo. Once I was done, I gave the talking bag a look.

"Got that?" I said.

He nodded and I left the kitchen, before taking a seat on the couch and watched the news called MNN.

"Hello, this is Shelly Cat. As we can see now, we're at the red carpet at Station Square's Theatre with the new release of the new movie Warcraft," the TV spoke. My ears perked up and I leaned forward interested by the news, "Coming from the red carpet we have William Smith and Jaden Smith!"

I watched as Shelly interviewed the father and son celebrities. Shelly asked questions of the two about coming to the theatre and other boring stuff. My ears twitched in annoyance by the useless questions. I watched as other artists got interview from Shelly like Katy Perry, Josh Groban, Taylor Lautner, and James Reed.

I sulked, remembering my stupid ten-year old classmate raving on about James Reed. I sighed in annoyance and sent a silent gratitude that I'm away from that girl. She always keep saying 'James Reed that' and 'James Reed there!' when I have a crush on famous guys I don't rave about them like that. I find it embarrassing and quite disgusting.

My thoughts broke once I hear Shelly spoke up, "Seems like the famous top G.U.N agents are here as well!" she exclaimed with too much enthusiasm.

I blushed furiously once Shadow appeared on screen.

" _Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh goosshhh!_ " I covered my mouth to swallow my squeal.

Rouge stood beside Shadow, wearing a beautiful satin dress showing off her curvy figure and large chest.

Now I looked closer, the two looked good together. Yeah, Shadouge! Though I think Knuxouge is cuter. I watched Shelly ask the two about their last mission at Metropolis which made Shadow smirk.

"It was boring," he said.

I chuckled and rubbed my neck. Yeah, I don't know how on earth I got a crush on that guy.

Rouge laughed at her partner's comment and patted his shoulder, "Aww! Don't be that rude Shad. But, I have to agree with you on that." she tapped her chin in thought.

Shelly laughed quite loudly (in my opinion) and responded cheerfully, "Sorry to know that your mission is boring, guys. However, I hope you guys have a great time with the movie. You'll love Warcraft!"

The two agreed in a weird way. Shadow just shrugged at Shelly while Rouge took off somewhere like she found a rare jewel like the Chaos Emerald.

When I was going to turn off the TV, Shelly cried out. I watched her shout in joy before a blue blur appeared on screen.

Oh... The annoying blue faker appears.

"Hi there!" Sonic said with a wide grin and gave a wink on screen. I sighed deeply at this and rolled my eyes,

"Sonic, what a surprise." the cat exclaimed with a cheery look on her,

" _Yeah… What a surprise, you annoying runner._ " I thought annoyed.

I wanted to kill that blue freak, but don't worry. I'm not really going to kill Sonic, I just wanted to annoy the crud out of him and set some pranks if I ever become friends with him.

Yes, I can clearly imagine him covered with slime and glitter.

"Don't forget us, Shelly." Tails appeared behind Sonic with a shy look.

"Oh my! Tails, if you're here than the rest of the Freedom Fighters are here with you and Sonic,"

I groaned and covered my face. Shelly is definitely the most annoying reporter I have ever seen, her voice is even annoying too.

Sonic chuckled, "That's right!"

Soon, Sally appeared and hugged Sonic's arm. She snuggled with a smile on her while I gagged at the scene. I never thought Sally would really exist in this world. Eh, I think I'm gonna suck it up and face the music.

Shelly squealed so loudly which is a sign that she is a fangirl of the pair. My nose scrunched up in disgust when she asked the two about their relationship. I was never a fan of Sonally. In my opinion, Sonamy is better than that pair. (Not to offend any Sonally fans out there.) When Sonic answered without hesitation and Sally bragged about dating him.

"Sonic, I heard that you kicked out Amy Rose from the team. Tell me, is that rumor true?" Shelly asked the duo curiously.

I choked and my eyes stared at the TV in shock.

"Yeah, the reason why is because she gets too kidnapped easily from Eggman, so she became dead weight to us." Sally answered with her eyes rolled in irritation. "For Mobius' sakes, the pink brat can't even fight back and have to play damsel in distress all the time."

Tails' eyes widened, "S-Sally..."

The cat reporter cut him off, "It's about time, I found her really annoying, you know? All that chasing and asking you to marry her is so stupid!"

"Wait a second—" the three-tailed fox stepped in.

I quickly shut off the TV, not even bothering to watch the rest.

I stared blankly at the TV's black screen in silence. They kicked Amy out. My favorite, female character in the Sonic series, who I respected and loved ever since I was eleven. She got kicked out? My fists clenched and my mind overcame with furious emotions that it made me punched the ground so hard, I almost caused myself a self injury.

"Milady, the food's ready!" Yami yelled from the kitchen.

"C-coming," I hissed and hold back my anger and worry.

Amy... By the attitude of Sally and Sonic, kicking her out it was out of annoyance. She must have been so hurt being casted off and highly rejected like that. Not to mention, Sonic.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and headed to the kitchen to set out the table.

* * *

At the hospital, the GUN agent sat on the chairs outside of Amy's room, waiting for the doctor to tell him about her condition. He sighed in exhaustion and rubbed his temples in exhaustion.

"Shadow!"

He turned to see a Tails, running to his direction along with Silver and Blaze. Shadow growled silently, despite he didn't want them to come. He knew that they have the right to know since they're Amy's friends. Once they stood in front of him, one of them panted and stared at him with worried eyes.

"We got your call," Blaze said with light pants.

"—And we came as quickly as we can," the three-tailed fox spoke up.

Silver sat down beside Shadow, "H-How is she?" he asked quietly.

His red eyes went half lidded while Shadow stared at the floor with a glare. "I don't know... They started doing the blood transfusion to her a few hours ago."

The silver hedgehog nodded and leaned back on the chair with a sigh, Blaze and Tails sat down too and they stared at the floor with worry.

"What happened to Amy, Shadow?" Blaze muttered with her hands held together tightly.

Turning his head, he scowled.

"Amy cut herself," Shadow replied with a low growl.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and the GUN agent sighed.

"When I arrived at her home to check on her, I saw her place trashed. So, I went to her and saw her on the floor, bleeding with a knife in her hand." he explained and sat up straight.

Tails started to sob and Blaze held him close to calm him down, Silver growled and stood up before punching the wall.

"Da**it!" he said while gritting his teeth in anger. "If it weren't for them, she wouldn't be in this state."

"I couldn't agree more," Shadow hissed with a deadly look on his face.

Soon, the doctor came and Shadow stood up while Silver stood beside him.

"Are you Amy Rose's friends?" the doctor said.

They nodded and the doctor sighed, "I like to inform you that the operation was a success, meaning Ms. Rose is fine."

Everyone sighed in relief while Shadow felt his heart calmed down.

"But," the doctor spoke up and stared at his clipboard, "I'm sorry, I have to say that Ms. Rose entered into a coma. She went through a hypovolemic shock and her brain stopped because the loss of forty-two percent of her blood. By our statistics and our calculations, Ms. Rose might wake up in a few weeks or after two months." he said.

Everyone stared in shock, Tails slowly sobbed and Blaze shudder some tears. Silver fists shook while Shadow silently nodded and thanked the doctor.

Once the doctor left, Silver sat down beside Blaze while Shadow punched the wall. He was enraged and extremely pissed. At himself, at Amy, and the others who abandoned her. Shadow kept punching the wall, ignoring the pain in his fists. What did Amy do to deserve this? Why did she have to suffer like this?

The agent yelled and punched the wall for the last time. He slowly knelt down and panted while Silver bit his lower lip while Blaze tried to calm Tails down.

Tails choked out and turned to Shadow, "Sh-Should we let them—"

"No!"

The black hedgehog cut Tails off with a yell. The young fox flinched and sniffed while Shadow continued.

"They don't deserve to know except us," he said with a glaring look in his eyes. "They abandoned her in the first place and their actions led to this. Besides, if they happen to know about this incident. Sally will no doubt take advantage of it and try to break Amy."

Tails eyes widen and nodded in understanding. He swallowed his tears while Blaze patted his head and rubbed his back before wiping some of her tears.

Silver growled lowly and held his hands together to his face, "All we can do is tell this to Cream and her mother."

The rest agreed and sat silently, praying that their friend will wake up soon.

* * *

Four days passed by, Amy haven't shown any progress and still asleep. When Cream and her mother were informed about the young girl's condition, they immediately went to the hospital to visit her.

Cream cried when she saw the bandages wrapped around her best friend's wrists while Vanilla tried her best to calm her daughter down along with Tails. Cream's mother was also pained at the sight of Amy's condition, but held back her sobs. After Silver explained what happened to Amy, Vanilla and Cream understood and promised not to tell the incident to Sonic or the rest of the Freedom Fighter.

And then, two weeks passed. The Chaotix and Big the Cat found about Amy's condition, thanks to a certain young rabbit, which made them visit her too.

The Chaotix were horrified to see how pale and skinny Amy gotten. Seeing the bandages wrapped on the young girl's arms also made them feel pained. Vector demanded Shadow of what happened to Amy, but ended up being scolded by Espio for his rudeness.

When Shadow grudgingly told them what happened, the Chaotix were enraged and this cause Vector wanting to beat Sonic into a pulp which Espio and Charmy agree. The Chaotix knew that Amy may be annoying and a quite strante un their opinion, but they treated the young girl as their younger sister while Charmy treated her as his own older sister. They agreed to Shadow, promising not to say a word to anyone even the rest who abandoned her.

When Big visited, he didn't hold a grudge or anger towards Sonic or the people who abandoned Amy. No, Big was concerned instead and hoped that his dear friend would wake up soon. The fat cat saw Amy as his own little sister like Shadow and the older members of the Chaotix.

Overtime, several days went by and Shadow was looking after Amy like always. He sat at the couch and was in his thoughts.

Amy's finger twitched while he wasn't looking. Slowly, her hand moved and her eyes fluttered open.

Amy stared at the ceiling blankly before turning her head to see the blue skies from the window. Staring around her surroundings, she felt herself becoming more awake before raising her arms.

Bandages.

White walls.

The wires that are hooked up on her.

The pink hedgehog gritted her teeth and tears slid down on her cheeks. She clenched the sheets under her and sobbed silently.

Why? Why did it come to this? She had the door locked. Amy made sure her room is locked too and make the cut was deep enough, so...

Why is she still alive?

Shadow ears twitched, he heard a sob behind him and his eyes widened before turning around to see Amy awake.

"Rose," he stood up and sat beside her.

Amy sobbed and her green eyes stared up to Shadow. So, it was him.

"Sh-Shadow... w-why?" she said with a whimper and sobbed.

The agent felt something snap inside of him and his right fist clenched. "You idiot... You know why I did this." he muttered.

"B-But," Amy choked and looked down. "I d-don't deserve-"

"Don't you say those words, Rose!" Shadow yelled which made her flinch. "You deserve to live and there's no need to kill yourself over that blue blur and his pathetic team."

Before Amy could protest, she saw the look in her friend's eye.

"Where's your dignity and pride, Rose? Killing yourself is absolutely pathetic and stupid of you." he said bluntly, "Faker may have broken your heart, the others may have left you and agreed kick you out. That doesn't mean you can damage yourself like this."

The pink hedgehig bit her lip and clenched the sheets tighter, swallowing her sobs that wanted to tear out of her throat.

"You are not weak, Rose. You are not helpless. D**n it, I saw you fight before and know how strong are you," he frowned and turned his head away.

Amy stared at Shadow's back head before he suddenly spoke up, "You know, Tails and Cream were practically crying for you while Silver and his girlfriend were worried as hell. We all wanted you to wake up soon and so did those idiotic Chaotix and that oversized cat."

Shadow scoffed as he growled lowly. Moving towards to Amy, he pulled her into a hug which made the pink hedgehog jump at the sudden action. Shadow sighed through his nose while he buried his face on top of her head.

After minutes of hugging. Shadow finally broke the hug, he bent down and whispered something to her ear softly which shock the young girl once more.

"We were all worried for you, Rose."

Ignoring the flabbergasted expression on Amy's face, Shadow walked out of the room to give her some space. All alone, she looked down and stared at the blank sheets that covers her lower body. Her emerald eyes slowly teared up and she whimpered before choking a sob that was building in her throat. The pink hedgehog shook, gripping the sheets and covering half of her face with her free hand.

Amy burst into broken sobs once again. Consumed with sorrow and regret.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

 ** _Shadow came in the room with me tied up_**

 ** _Me- Hehehehehe~ Hi everyone! I hope you like this chap!_**

 ** _Shadow- I bet they got bored by the chapter you made as always._**

 ** _Me- SHUCK IT DERPFACE-Mmmph!_**

 ** _Shadow put duct tape on my mouth_**

 ** _Shadow- Everyone please leave a crappy review and please no flames. Our authoress here is a child still improving her English grammar, she's also kind of stupid._**

 ** _Me- I RESENT THAT! 'removes duct tape'_**

 ** _Shadow- Goodbye and have a nice day everyone. 'He starts dragging me to a place that I find very scary'_**

 ** _Me- NOOOOO! I'M SORRY! MERCY! I STILL NEED MY DONUTS!_**

 _(This chapter has been edited on 4/12/18)_


	4. Chapter 4 - I Got Myself Beaten Up By A

**Me- Hey dudes! Sorry for not submitting chapters lately. School is getting more stressful these days.**

 **Shadow- Tch. Whatever, just start the chapter already.**

 **Amy- Aww! Shadow, don't be like that to the authoress.**

 **Shadow- I don't care... HEY, YOU! LAZY GIRL!**

 **Me- HEY, HEY, HEY! WATCH IT BOZZO! MY BRO CAN ONLY CALL ME THAT!**

 **Shadow- I DON'T F***ING CARE! START THE CHAPTER ALREADY! I GOT A MISSION WITH ROUGE!**

 **Me- ALRIGHT YOU GRUMPY-DIRTY-MOUTH!**

 **Amy- Sorry for his attitude,**

 **Me- S'okay Ames, DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY! START THE CHAP! 'eats a delicious powdered donut'**

 **Amy- Can I?**

 **Me- Sure!**

 **Shadow- Where's mine?**

 **Me- YOU DON'T GET ANY YOU BUTT!**

 **Shadow- Da##it! XC**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - I Got Myself Beaten Up By A Random Dude**

Few days flew by, I finally became a part-timer worker in Honey Glamour cafe and your average babysitter. Being a cafe maid and a babysitter isn't easy I tell you. I'm still not used to taking orders and changing diapers.

Anyway, despite of that. I had fun working at the cafe. My co-workers were willing to make me feel welcome and comfortable during my time working with them. Also, since I'm a newbie at the maid-thing. The workers in the cafe would help me out and some times Mr. Sunny would too.

As for my babysitting service, I experienced what is like taking care of children which made me know what my mother felt when she had my brothers and I. I know taking care of children is hardwork, but experiencing first hand is extremely stressful. It's like I'm looking after my younger classmates/cousins except they're a hundred percent whiny and annoying.

I was lucky that I was able to take care kids who are bearable, but the rest of the kids who aren't. Dang, they're lucky I didn't do physical discipline to them. The only joys I have in babysitting is taking care of adorable babies and behaved kids unlike the wild and disrespectful ones.

"Milady,"

I jumped and turned my head with an uneasy expression, "Y-Yes...?"

Yami stared at me with a glare-like look in his eye, "Your stance position is wrong. Widen your legs a bit more." he said.

I blushed and nodded, "O—Okay."

I sweated heavily and fixed the hem of my black top. Pulling up my white, baggy pants to my stomach. I' am currently in the woods that is about three kilometers from my house.

I can feel Yami's scrutinizing eye, staring at my form stared at my stance. He hummed and slowly hopped to my front, "Good... Now, begin!"

I yelped once he threw dozens of tennis balls at me. I wondered how the heck did Yami did that, but I shrugged off the thought and tried to catch/block them, using my hands. I was able to catch four balls, but the rest ended up hitting me.

I grunted when the rest of the tennis balls hit my cheek, forehead, and stomach. My legs gave out which made me kneel and dropped the four ball. I held my stomach in pain and hissed under my breath. That's gonna leave a mark.

I can hear a sigh coming from Yami. I brought my head up and watched him hopped closer to me, "Last week you managed to catch one ball and dodge a few. Now you caught four balls and ended failing at your dodging. We really have to work out your dodging skills along with your blocking, milady."

"Uh-huh." I hissed and shakily stood up, feeling more embarrassed at my performance. My cheek throbbed painfully along my forehead and abdomen.

Ever since I found out my bag is my protector and servant. I took time to get to know him and make him feel comfortable around me. When I asked Yami to teach me martial arts one day, he immediately jumped the offer and started training me hell.

I thought he was going to take me easy; however, running ten kilometers every four o' clock in the morning while wearing five-kilogram training clothes, then doing twenty push-ups and sit-ups three times a day is what he called 'taking it easy.'

I wanted to say that he is insane, but his training helped me heighten my stamina, strength, speed, and senses. Not to mention, since I'm doing more body work. I lost a few kilos and fat, helping me look healthier and not too fat like I used to.

"Milady?"

"Ya," I replied while I stretched my limbs. I hear some popping sounds once I stretched my limbs which made me sigh in relief.

I faced Yami and noticed he was staring at me with his strange, patterned eye. His eye is the unique thing I ever seen ever since I first met him. Yami's red eye will sometimes change its pattern every now and then. It becomes in a swirly pattern in a minute then to a misty pattern the next. I find it... beautiful.

He gave me a small smile, "I think you should take it for tonight,"

"Yeeeesssss!" I punched my fist to the air before cringing in pain. My arms wraped around my stomach while muttering child-friendly curses.

I can hear Yami chuckling at me and we soon walked home together. Going inside my room, I took a relaxing bath and changed my clothes for new ones. I lay on my soft bed and took a long luxurious sleep.

* * *

" _A one, two, three, four!_

 _I dig the way you walk,_

 _I dig the sparkle in your eye,_

 _I dig the way you talk,_

 _Yeah, but, baby, I'm just too shy to tell you._

 _Baby, I dig you!_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

 _But then someday I'll tell you,_

 _(Yes, I will!)_

 _And if you keep me true,_

 _(Keep me true!)_

 _That I feel Whoopdie Dooptie... Schoodily Do!_

 _Baby I dig you,_

 _Baby I dig you,_

 _Baby I dig you,_

 _Baby I dig you!_ " I sang while I gone out of the bathroom with a towel around me.

I put on some clothes and walked in the living room to grab myself a sandwich. Once I arrived in the living room, I saw the plate of sandwiches that Yami made on the table. My stomach growled which cause me to get three of them, I groaned in delight once I tasted the sandwich and ate the other two. Yami is definitely a master chef.

I turned my head and saw Yami on the couch, watching the news. I chuckled at this and told Yami that I am going out.

"Make sure you don't get yourself in trouble," he exclaimed.

I put on my jacket and smiled, "I won't." I said back and closed the door behind me.

I ended up taking a walk at Station Square Park. I saw a bench nearby and sat down. I watched mobian and human kids playing tag which made me smile at the sight. Soon, I saw a few couples and families having picnics together. My smile slowly went down as I felt a tug in my chest.

Depression and nostalgia is all I could feel right now. I remember going at the park, eating street food with my dad. We also joke around a few times and go to art shops to buy some stuff to use for our art. I sighed with a small smile and buried my hands in my hair. After an hour sitting on the bench, I crossed my arms and sighed again.

Seeing people with their loved ones always makes me happy and sad. I sighed and left the park before seeing a nearby bookstore. I smiled at this and went inside, seeing book piles everywhere with price signs.

I felt like I'm in Book Heaven...

Soon, I spent my precious time searching and admiring books. Being a huge bookworm, I bought about six books for twenty dollars. Which I have to say: it is so worth it. While still looking over the book piles, I didn't paid attention where I was going and ended up bumping into somebody.

I heard a yelp in front of me and I turned my head to see who it was. I was surprised to see it was actually a yellow fox with three tails. The fox sat on the floor while he rubbed his lower back with a hiss. He looked young for his age and I assumed that he was about eight or eleven years old.

The young fox looked very familiar. After sometime thinking, my eyes widened in realization. Don't tell me...

I patted my chest to capm my rapid heartbeat and cleared my throat.

"Are you alright?" I said, holding out my hand to him.

His eyes widened and started to apologize for bumping into me. I shrugged away the apologies and picked up his fallen books.

"There's no need to apologize, kid. I can tell you didn't bump into me on purpose. Here you go," I gave the books to Tails.

He blushed shyly and scratched his cheek. "T–Thanks and sorry—"

I waved my hand, cutting him off. "I said 'it's alright', now stop apologizing," I frowned. "You're started to get annoying."

Tails blushed more, "Sorry—I mean..." he stopped once he saw my annoyed look.

"Okay."

I nodded, quite pleased, and patted his shoulder. "Good, now excuse me, I'll be going now, young one." I smiled and walked passed him.

"Wait," Tails exclaimed and I stopped to turn my head, giving him a look. "I–I... haven't got your name."

I blinked and giggled under my breath, "LJ." I said as if it was nothing, with a soft smile on my face and turned away. "My name is LJ. I hope we meet again, Powers."

I can feel that Tails was surprised when I said his last name and my comment. I waved the back of my hand as a farewell, leaving the bookstore casually.

While my legs took me around town, my emotions jumbled in my head. My fangirl side was screaming non-stop ever since I bumped into Tails, and my other emotions and I tried to calm my fangirl side down.

I gave my fangirl side a name...

I named her, Ray.

 _"D**n, she won't stop screaming. Shut up!"_ my conscious smacked Ray.

I heard Ray, crying in anime style before she quieted down. I could even feel her pouting in my head.

 _"Alright there?"_ I asked thoughtfully.

I felt my consciousness nodded, " _Yeah, Ray is calm again. She's with the other emotions now. Dang, that girl can scream like something else. No wonder we scream in different range of voices._ "

 _"I couldn't help but agree,"_ I smiled.

Okay, I may seem insane talking to myself mentally like this, but it's fun anyway.

Once I bought some desserts at a small bakery shop nearby. I went home with a smile on my face.

* * *

Lyra sat up in a flash when her alarm rang loudly. She took her phone from her bedside cabinet and deactivated her alarm. The violet hedgehog sighed in relief and lazily got out of bed. Stretching her limbs, she changed her nightwear for sweat clothes before leaving her home for an early morning run.

She isn't still used to this kind of morning ritual. Lyra was just so used to lazing around all the time that she only took morning runs when she really felt like it. Not to mention, all she ever done back then in her world is go to school/church, clean the house, draw when she feel like it, sleep, and repeat. A never ending cycle that Lyra did for the past two and a half years of her life that she became extremely bored of it,

Lyra was grateful that she was in Mobius. Despite she was seperated from her family, the young girl experienced many things in this world. Everyday felt like a real adventure unlike the life she had before.

While she ran, Lyra felt adrenaline coursed through her. Her heart beated erratically and she couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter. It's been so long she felt so... free. Was this how Sonic felt everytime he ran? If so, the violet hedgehog couldn't blame the blue blur. She felt so very energetic and lively. It felt wonderful.

As she decided to slow down and sat on the tree trunks nearby. She panted heavily and let out a laugh again, though it was not loud and lively like earlier. No. It was a light laugh that was filled with nostalgia and satisfaction. WIping her sweat, Lyra leaned herself backwards on the tree and heaved a sigh with a small smile on her face.

For about a half hour of inner peace, the violet hedgehog didn't expect someone to interrupt her serene mood.

"My, my... What do we have here?"

Her lips turned to a frown and she opened her right eye.

"Who's there?" she responded with annoyance, hiding her cautious tone.

Chuckling rang through the air which made the young girl frowned even more.

"Feisty I see?" they said amusingly. "An adorable one too."

Lyra ignored the comment (but secretly felt annoyed at the 'adorable' comment) and slowly sat up, now with a serious look on her image. "Again. Who are you? Listen, I'm not looking for trouble." she carefully searched for the source of that voice.

The young girl heard the voice hum with a deep chuckle.

"Good. Makes everything easy,"

She slowly got into her defense stance, ignoring how her heart pounded in fear. Lyra gulped and calmed her erratic heartbeat before hearing the voice laugh in the air.

"I sense you're scared,"

Lyra gave a guttural growl and snarled at the voice, making her feel quite feral. Laughing rang through the air again and before she knew it. Someone went in front of her and buried their fist into her abdomen. Lyra yelled with a gasp as the stranger reappeared behind her, taking the collar of her shirt and sent her flying to one of the trees. Once her body crashed into one of the trees. The young girl grimaced, feeling a bruise forming on her back and shoulder.

"How pathetic," the stranger hissed.

She opened her eyes and saw their appearance clearly. They have a masculine and slim-built body which she figured 'they' is a 'he'. The stranger wore black clothes and have a black hood covering half of his pale face. He approached her slowly and Lyra tried to move her body just to end up finding out she's temporarily paralyzed. She shrieked when he grabbed her throat and raised her form in the air like she was a ragdoll.

The stranger grinned and chuckled as he tightened the grip in her throat, "It's so hard to believe that a little girl like you is one of them." he said, while he watched Lyra desperately trying to loosen his grip.

How foolish of her. Can she really escape his hold with those weak hands of hers? He grin went wider and he tightened his grip again, which made her struggle more.

Lyra choked and struggled from the stranger's hold. She felt like her head was going to explode, but that sensation was cut off when his grip went loose, dropping her to the ground. Lyra gasped for air greedily and rubbed her neck to soothe the burning pain on it.

The violet hedgehog was then caught off guard by a sudden punch along with a kick gtom her side. Lyra felt a huge, searing pain in her left rib. He stomped on her stomach which she responded with a grunt along with a hiss.

"That's some kick," she said under her breath.

The man stepped her stomach harder, Lyra growled and breathe heavily at the pain.

"Are you really going to let yourself get beaten to death by me?" he mocked with a chuckle.

She wanted to say no to him, but held her tongue. Lyra was no expert in combat fighting, she's still a complete amateur at it like other people except she can fight decently, thanks to her training. Her teeth gritted once the man decided to kick her side, causing her to curl up to her other side.

Lyra's eyes widened when she remembered that she brought a pocket knife with her. Taking the blade out of her pockets, the violet hedgehog managed to stab the stranger's leg.

He yelled and Lyra took out the blade from his leg. Stabbing his thigh instead, she managed to stand up and give a butterfly kick along with a knee kick to his gut. The man growled and grabbed her arm before throwing her aside and pulling out the knife from his thigh.

Lyra's eyes widened once she saw him turned into a dark mist and disappeared from her sight in a blur. She gulped and slowly sat up shakily, using the tree as her anchor. Lyra's legs shook once she tried to stand up. Rubbing her sore neck, the violet hedgehog trudged her way to her home at a slow pace while trying her best to ignore the pain on her body.

Yami freaked out when she arrived all injured. Lyra shrugged him off, but ended up falling unconscious, causing the poor bag to panic.

After a few hours unconscious, Lyra's eyes fluttered open and found herself in her room. She sat up with a wince and noticed the bandages around her waist along her shoulder. Her neck was also wrapped in bandages and Lyra winced, feeling the bruises all over her.

The door clicked open and Yami came in with a tray of food. Setting it on her lap, Lyra gave him an impressed stare that he was able to do that without any accidents, just by hopping and using his bag strap as a limb.

There are so many things that Lyra didn't know about her strange friend.

"You're awake," Yami said softly.

Lyra nodded and smiled, "I'm sorry, did I worry you?"

"Of course you did, milady!" he exclaimed and hopped on top of her beside cabinet. "Do you know how worried I am when I see you covered in bruises? And if I have to add, your ribs are seriously injured."

She soften her look and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean this to happen."

HIs bag strap wrapped around her waist, "I was so scared. I am also angry at you and myself for letting this happen. Just how on earth did you get those injuries?" he hissed.

Lyra sighed and patted him gently, "I was attacked by a man. I never got the chance to see his face clearly. Though he looked like he had black hair despite the hood he wore."

Her friend froze up at her response and she continued, "He said that he couldn't believe that a little girl like me could be one of _'_ them _'_. Do you know what he is talking about Yami?" she asked under her breath.

Yami breathe in and shook his head, "No, I don't... You should eat your food now, milady. I'll be taking over your chores today." he hopped down to the ground.

Lyra choked at this and spluttered, "B—But the chores are my job. We promised that the both of us are supposed to do it together!"

Yami glared at her with his eye which made her flinch.

"Milady, I'm sorry; you are not in the right condition to work. Your ribs are almost broken and it will be greatly damaged and slower to heal if you keep moving around. For now, you will stay in bed and heal for the mean time. _No buts_ ," he left the room after that.

Lyra stared at the door in shock. Heaving a heavy sigh, she ate her food and read her favorite fanfic in her smartphone. Guess there is no way she could change his mind now.

* * *

 ** _"Hmph! Can't believe you get to fought her first,"_**

 ** _"I have to say she got some balls to stab you, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"Ahem. I believe we have business to discuss?"_**

 ** _"Yes, my lord. Forgive me,"_**

 ** _"You are forgiven. Now, the report about the girl."_**

 ** _"Yes, it seems like the girl was able to injure me as you theorize. My leg is still not yet healed from one of her ,"_**

 ** _"Seems like I wasn't wrong about her being one of the followers,"_**

 ** _"Are you kidding me? Not only the girl is one of them but she's a f****ng_** — ** _"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Grrr, no wonder when she stabbed me I could feel a tint of the essence in my wound, even until now..."_**

 ** _"Is that so? You should go get yourself treated then. Your job for today is done, you deserve yourself a reward."_**

 ** _"Thank you,"_**

 ** _"And thank you for the report on the girl, Lieutenant Anubis."_**

* * *

 _ **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! SEE WHAT I DID THERE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT BROS! PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE ME ADVICE ON MY WRITING, NO FLAMING, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER!**_

 _ **Shadow comes in the room exhausted.**_

 _ **Amy- Damn. 'she hisses symphatically'**_

 _ **Me- Some mission huh?**_

 _ **Shadow- You have no idea. I even got harassed by dozens of women who want me in their bed! O_O**_

 _ **Me- Eesh! Let me guess, you and Rouge took a mission at some rich guy's party for some investigation and junk. You ended up wearing a tuxedo in the party right?**_

 _ **Shadow- 'nods'**_

 _ **Me- No wonder, you look sexy as hell in that suit. But I wouldn't go that far to do THAT. Get some Oreo Ice cream and rest. You look hell.**_

 _ **Shadow- Thanks. 'blushes slightly and go gets some ice cream'**_

 _ **Me- OOOkay, that's weird! 0_o**_

 _ **Amy- He lllliiiiikkkes youuuuuuu (=-w-=)~**_

 _ **Me- Heck no! 'blushes hard'**_

 _ **Amy- Bye everyone~**_

 _ **Me- AAAAMMMMYYYY!**_

 _ **(Edited on 4/14/18)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Timeskip, 3 Months Later

**Me- All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah! Is somebody to you~*types the last paragraph of the chapter***

 **Shadow- *suddenly pops up***  
 **Not bad, AJ.**

 **Me- *chokes* KYAAAAAHHHH! *faints***

 **Amy- Shadow! 0_0**

 **Shadow- What? All I did was compliment her. *cross arms***

 **Amy- AJ doesn't liked to be heard when she's singing. She thinks people will make fun of her for her voice. :(**

 **Shadow- Tch! Stupid girl... *glares at the wall***

 **Amy- ...You like her don't you?**

 **Shadow- What? No! I don't like that crazy, lazy, cute—I mean, stupid girl!**

 **Amy- Suuurrreee~ Say all you want, I could still see the blush on your face.**

 **Shadow- Shut uo!**

 **Me- *wakes up* Huh? What happened? *rubs eyes***

 **Amy- You fainted after Shadow compliment you.**

 **Shadow- I did not compliment her!**

 **Amy- Whatever.**

 **Me- 'blushes' You... You heard me?**

 **Shadow- Y—Yeah, *blushes with a cough* you're not bad.**

 **Me- Thanks...**

 **Amy- Ahem. Sorry about that folks. Anyway, DISCLAIMER! AUTHORESS DOESN'T OWN US! SHE OWNS THE STORY AND THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Me- I gotta go... *walks out***

 **Shadow- Wait!**

 ***I left the room blushing madly.***

 **Shadow- Grr, Da***t. *blushes again***

 **Amy- Hehehehehe~ =^w^= Enjoy~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Timeskip, 3 months later** ~

A lot has changed after three months passed.

Ever since Lyra started training with Yami, she noticed some strange things about herself. The young girl suddenly began to have abnormal strength after the third week of her training. Lyra and Yami found that out when she was lifting dumbells at a store once. She was just curious of how much she could lift, but Lyra got shocked when she can lift a forty-five kilogram dumbell with ease.

Her talking bag was shocked too and asked her if she could lift some weights to find out which is heavier for her. In the end, she told him that the seventy-five kilograms was the heaviest for her.

That's not all. Ever since Lyra fought with the stranger who attacked her months ago. She remembered that she gave him a butterfly kick during their fight. Lyra knew that her body wasn't that flexible enough to do that, so after she got fully healed from her injuries. The violet hedgehog tried to do some basic acrobatic moves, she was left stunned in the end when she did all of them with ease.

The sudden abilities she received out of nowhere gave her a small fright. It was like the time when the young girl found out she wasn't in her human body anymore. However, Lyra shrugged it off, thinking that she got those abilities as a side effect when she turned into a mobian hedgehog.

"Milady, are you ready?" Yami called, through the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, Yami!" Lyra said back and out the last item in her backpack.

The violet hedgehog went to the living room with her backpack and saw Yami on the couch, waiting for her. She noticed there was a duffel bag beside him which made her wonder for the millionth time how he was able to get everything prepared. For heaven's sakes, Yami's body is a bag.

"Yo,"

Yami turned and saw her all ready, he smiled and asked. "You excited?"

Lyra nodded with a giggle, "Yeah, I can't wait to camp out in the cave that we found last month. Who would've thought there was one in the woods?" she grinned widely with a gleam in her eyes.

The bag chuckled at her, "Beats me. Now slung me over your shoulder like always and let's go."

"Alright," she said.

Lyra took her talking bag and slung him over her shoulder before taking the duffel bag on the couch and left the house to the woods.

* * *

Amy is really tired right now.

Travelling the woods for shelter for six hours straight is really taking the energy out of her. She just wants to find a cave and sleep like a coma there. The reason why Amy is travelling the woods is that she wanted to train to get stronger. She's tired feeling weak and decided to leave her home for training.

"Stupid Sonic, stupid Sally, stupid Knuckles, stupid Rouge! Kicking me out of the team, ignoring me for months, breaking my heart..." Amy sniffled and wiped away the tears that prickled her eyelids.

While Amy wiped the tears away with her arm and tripped over a rock. She falls to the ground with a loud 'thump' before givig out a groan.

" _Thanks K_ _arma; I'm feeling the love here!_ " Amy thought sarcastically while her eyes rolled.

The pink hedgehog picked herself up from the ground and patted away the dirt off her clothes, before seeing a cave from a far. Finally, all the hours of walking paid off. Amy hummed while she skipped her way to the cave. Taking herself a seat, she put her belongings aside and brought out a can of Coke, a stash of sweets, and an energy bar.

"Well, this is all I have for now," she said sheepishly.

Amy ate her bar and sweets, and drank her can of Coke. After she was done, Amy made herself comfortable and slept peacefully.

* * *

"What the heck?"

Amy's eyes shot open and sat up in surprise at the shout. She yawned and saw female hedgehog with violet fur.

She wore a black shoulder bag while her hand carried a brown duffel bag. The girl's brown eyes narrowed before they directed to Amy.

"U-Umm?" the pink hedgehog laughed nervously, feeling sweat sliding down on her back.

Lyra raised a brow, still with an angry frown on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she stared at Amy with irritation.

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but feel frightened at the girl. Her glare looks so similar to Shadow's. Is this girl related to him?

"And what's with all of the trash here, ha?"

Her Energy bar wrapper spread on the floor along with two, empty cans of soda. Amy blushed. Guess she forgot to clean her mess up.

Lyra growled and cracked her knuckles, "I don't like strangers intruding my property, kid." she snarled.

Amy's eyes widened at this. Her lips turned into frown and she sneered at the girl.

"Your property? If this is your cave, how come I don't see your name around here?" she yelled.

Lyra's eyes went deadly, feeling annoyed at her. She marched aggressively in the cave before dropping her duffel bag aside roughly which made Amy flinch. Facing the pink hedgehog, Lyra slammed her hand above the pink Amy's head, hitting the wall with a loud smack.

"Look behind you," she muttered.

Amy gulped and turned around. She choked, seeing the sprayed writing on the wall.

 _LJ's Property_

The pink hedgehog paled. How did she not notice that yesterday? Lyra hissed at her expression and scoffed.

"Is this proof enough?" she crossed her arms with her foot tapping on the floor.

Amy gulped, "What the..."

Lyra sighed heavily at the pink hedgehog's look. Did she really not noticed that obvious writing on the wall behind her? The thirteen-year-old girl doesn't know if she should be amused or think that the pink hedgehog is stupid.

Swallowing her annoyance, she growled lowly and sighed.

"It can't be helped," she mumbled and sat down in front of Amy, "I let this go just this once. So, what's your name, kid?"

The violet hedgehog took out a can of Coke and drank it without a care.

Amy blinked at her in shock, "A-Amy Rose..."

Lyra choked in her drink before turning to her side and coughed harshly. Amy shrieked at this and patted her back to ease her coughs. Once the violet hedgehog's coughs went down, she stared with wide eyes at Amy.

"Excuse me, you're Amy Rose?"

Amy frowned at this, "Y-Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Yes—No... Sort of, " Lyra sighed and set her can of Coke beside her, "I-I'm just shocked that one of the members of the Freedom Fighters is doing in a place like this. Shouldn't you be somewhere with Sonic or the other Freedom Fighters, protecting the innocent from Eggman and junk?" she said with a brow raised.

The pink hedgehog's look went down and her hands clenched tightly, "Y-Yeah, but I'm not part of the team anymore."

"Ahh, crud, I forgot. I'm sorry I asked, man." Lyra patted her shoulder out of sympathy and drank her soda can dry. "You know, a few months ago, it was all over the news about your uhh..."

Amy nodded with a sigh, "I know." she mumbled.

Lyra scratched her head and stared at Amy, "Look, I know that I'm a complete stranger to you and... this is none of my business, but what happened really?" she slowly asked. "Did they actually kick you out just because your weak and annoying?"

Her body went stiff and her green eyes went sad. Two minutes of silence, Amy heard a sigh and was caught off guard when a hand rubbed her head. It was gentle and it almost feels like a mother's warmth. She lifted her head up to see the violet hedgehog, giving her a soft look.

"I'm not forcing you, okay? If you don't want to talk about it, then that's okay." Lyra sighed and held the pink hedgehog's hands. "But, I wanted you to know that you can trust me, alright? This might sound strange coming from someone like me, but I'll be here, to listen, and to help you whatever I can. Okay?" she said with a smile.

Saying those words slowly brought the violet hedgehog back to her memories. It's been a while that the she have used those words to another younger person like Amy. Back then, before she came to Mobius. Lyra was the only student in her class to act as a 'counselor' or a 'second advisor' to her classmates.

It isn't an easy job, you know.

Amy's face twisted into a sad one as tears slowly build up. A whimper escaped her lips, slowly turning to a sob. The violet hedgehog choked while her mind panicked at the sudden change of attitude. Drawing Amy into a hug, she rocked the girl back and forth gently and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?" she asked with a slight stammer. Oh gosh, Lyra hoped that what she said didn't pressure the poor girl. She knew that Amy gone through a lot.

Amy shook her head and sniffed while she wiped away her tears, "N-No, it's just... Nobody has never asked me of what really happened, you know?" she said.

The violet hedgehog calmed down and nodded, "If you like, you're free to talk about your feelings too. I won't mind at all."

"I see," Amy looked down with her ears flatten.

"Again, I'm not pushing you to tell. It's okay if you don't,"

Amy shook her head, "I-I'll tell you. I-I need this."

"You sure? I can give you time,"

Breathing in, she stared at the girl's dark brown eyes. "I'm sure." she confirmed.

Lyra nodded and sat quietly, listening Amy's story.

"It all started when I was heading to Tails' workshop months ago. I was going to give Sonic and Sally a gift, showing how I supported their relationship." Amy smiled sadly, "but, when I arrived. I saw almost everyone there, talking about something."

* * *

 _Amy was in front of the door, when she almost took the knob. She heard Sonic's voice muffling loudly through the door. Her eyes blinked curiously at this. The pink hedgehog stared at the knob, silently contemplating if she should go in or not._

 _After several minutes battling what she will do, Amy decided to listen the conversation at the nearby window. Hiding herself cautiously, she slowly sneaked a glance and saw Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails talking._

 _Amy inhaled and focused listening the conversation which cause her cat-like ears to twitch. After years of stalking Sonic, she picked up a few tricks that brought many benefits._

 _"—I agree Sonic, let's kick her out of the team." Sally said._

 _Amy's ears perked up. Who are they kicking out of the team? Her eyes narrowed and she listened closely._

 _"Yeah, she's always been an annoying teammate and an easy target for Eggman to kidnap." Knuckles said nonchalantly and turned his head with an annoyed growl. "Plus, she's too noisy for my liking."_

 _"Are you sure, guys? Do you even know what are you even doing and saying?" Silver said to them with a concern look._

 _Rouge stepped in with a small humphed, "Come on, Silver! She needs to be out. She is nothing but a burden to this team in the first place."_

 _"Rouge, you know that's not true. She always tries her best not to be one," Blaze exclaimed with a glare._

 _Rouge glared back before giving a humph and went silent while her arms crossed to her chest._

 _"Come on, guys. Please, let's think about this."_

 _"I don't get it. Why waste your time defending the weak brat, Tails? Blaze?" Sally asked with a brow raised._

 _Blaze growled and snapped her head to the brown chipmunk, "That weak brat, you're talking about, is my friend, of course. Why wouldn't I defend her?" she said._

 _"Well, don't bother defending her. It'll be totally useless in this coversation," Sonic spoke up with a serious expression with a hint of irritation._

 _Amy clutched her bag that has the gift inside with a confused look. Just who are they kicking out? And why does Silver and Blaze look so sad? Leaning closely, her emerald eyes went wide once she heard what Sonic said._

 _"It's already been decided. We're kicking out Amy Rose from the Freedom Fighters." Sally announced._

 _Sonic sighed in relief and leaned back on the wall, "Finally, she won't be such a bother to us." he said wth a small snicker._

 _Blaze, Silver, and Tails stared wide-eyed at their friends._

 _Time froze for Amy. Tears slowly built up in her shocked eyes and she shudder a breath. Not only what Sonic said, but also how most of her friends easily agreed to the arrangement. Amy choked and staggered away from the window, taking a few steps back. She turned and ran away without them noticing that she heard the whole thing._

 _While Amy ran, she let the tears streamed down her face. No wonder. No wonder why most of her friends ignored her for the past months. No wonder why they'll give her annoyed glares whenever she tried to talk to them. Everything made sense now._

 _She's a burden to them._

 _She's nothing more of a weak teammate._

 _The door slammed behind her while Amy threw her bag at the couch. The floor seemed to sway under her feet. Once she slowly knelt down with hands clenching her head. Amy bend herself to her knees, choking the sobs that build up in her throat. She stared at the framed pictures on top of her cabinet that showed her and her friends. The pink hedgehog scowled while her eyes dilated_

 _Grabbing a hold of the frame, she threw it at the wall which made the glass shatter to small pieces. Amy soon took another frame and smashed it at the wall, before grabbing her glass cups and plates from their cabinets and did the same damage to them like the picture frames._

 _As the glass and porcelain shards fell on the ground, Amy stumbled away and knelt down again with her hands clutching her scalp. Her breath quickened and tears once again built up in her eyes tenfold._

 _How could they? After all they went through together... Was their friendship a lie all this time? And Sonic, how could he? Everything she did for him. Did it mean nothing to him? When Sonic chose Sally over her, Amy knew she lost. She ignored the heartbreak and the pain she felt just to suck it up and support the two's relationship._

 _But this... This pain feels too unbearable to her. It felt like someone tortured her body and mind a thousand times than the heartbreak and pain she went through. Is this how painful it is to be betrayed by her friends and the man she deeply love?_

 _Amy choked out a whimper and wept hysterically. She flipped her coffee table and continue to drown in her tears and heartboken screams._

* * *

Amy sobbed and looked down, refusing to meet the girl's gaze. Her tears dripped on the ground while she sobbed in sorrow. Great, now the violet hedgehog think she looks weak and pathetic.

Still weeping, someone pulled her into a hug. Amy's eyes went round. It was warm, safe, and comforting like a mother's hug.

"It's okay;" the girl whispered, "you can cry all you want. I'am here."

She didn't know if she should be grateful or not, but all Amy did was cry on the girl's shoulder and held her like she was her lifeline.

Lyra hugged her close with a grim look in her eyes. She rocked the young girl back and forth, trying her best to comfort her.

* * *

{ _Edited on 4/27/18}_


	6. Chapter 6 - Befriending Amy

**Whooo! Another chapter released! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone! Please don't stop!**

 **Shadow- She's serious, this crazy authoress managed to make 15 chapters for this fic. But she decided to edit them and fix their grammars. 'glares at me'**

 **Me- I'm sorry! T-T Also to the readers! Pay attention, I will finish book one if it reaches to chapter 45 aaaand~!**

 **Amy- THERE WILL BE NEW CHARACTERS IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS TO HELP LYRA! 'squeals'**

 **Shadow and Me- Oh god...**

 **Me- Shadow, did you gave her that Oreo cake?**

 **Shadow- No, she managed to find one in our private freezer.**

 **Me- DANGGIT!**

 **Amy- NOT ONLY THAT EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE SLIGHT CROSSOVERS IN THIS FIC LIKE AN-!**

 **Shadow and I covered her mouth and duct tape her.**

 **Me- O-Ok, so many spoilers now... START THE FIC AND BRING IN THE FLAVORED DONUTS!**

 **Shadow- YES!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Befriending Amy**

I hugged Amy and comforted her. I began to hear her sobs quiet down, she lay her head on my shoulder sniffling silently.

My chest tightens at this. Part of me wanted to tear Sonic and the other idiots to shreds while my other part wanted to ease Amy's pain.

My peaceful part won and took over.

"Hey," Amy whispered on my shoulder. "Have you ever got hurt by the people you love?" She asked sadly.

My body ran stiff but I relax. I pat Amy on the back, "Yeah."

She sniffs, "What happened?

"My family... they umm... said some things about me that nearly broke me," I lay my head on her shoulder."They told me that I'm ugly, fat, pathetic, a burden, and a good-for-nothing brat."

I could hear Amy sob; I awkwardly rubbed her back and continued. "Mostly they're just joking for amusement and humor but they didn't know that they broke me, my will and confidence. I—I was so fragile and so sensitive back then, I started to give up easily and fall into depression. I also started to think I shouldn't exist and I even let my anger out of control slowly turning me into some kind of... delinquent." I clench a fist.

"But I moved on, sort of... I met this foreign girl in church. She's so kind and understanding, gosh! I sometimes even wished I was born as a guy so I could fall in love with her!" I laughed and felt Amy slightly shaking in laughter too.

"Though really. She's amazing... She became one of my friends that are family to me. She started to become a—a sister to me..." I smiled in a crook way. "She taught me so much and I started to become so happy around her and her family. My depression was gone ever since I met her."

I sighed and sat back at the wall, 'There are times my depression comes back but I manage to make it go away... I really missed her..."

"What's her name? What does she look like?" Amy asked and sat beside as we leaned back our backs to the wall.

"Laura, Laura Bay. That is her name... She is tall, frail and has a slender figure that I'm jealous of! (Excuse me; please do not take that the wrong way) She also has freckles, grey eyes and blonde light hair." I explained happily. "She's one of the prettiest girls I know!"

I laughed happily; I started to calm down and stared at Amy who is looking at me with wonder.

I smiled, "I never got to introduce myself, don't I?"

She blushed and started to ramble. I laughed and patted her back. "My name is Lyra Daye, at your service Ms. Rose! You can call me LJ for short." I made a Sebastian-like pose and bow from Black Butler.

"A—Amy Rose! Nice to meet you!" she stuttered and bowed timidly.

I smiled heartily, "Why won't I cook for you a fish that I caught at the river. It's laying there outside by the sunlight!"

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

 _Sometime later..._

"What! Your 13? Impossible, I expected you to be _older_!" I yelled dumbstruck.

I couldn't believe the girl 'Lyra' or 'LJ' is a year older than me! She looks like a fully developed woman, and come on! I have _never_ seen a thirteen-year-old girl with large breasts!

I'm currently sitting on her small bed with her while she sat lying on the wall with her arms on the back of her head. I silently ate the fish that she roasted for me, I hear her grumbled quietly in a foreign language I cannot make out of…

She growled and picked her right ear. "Geez, I'm getting pretty annoyed about people getting shock about my _age_! _Nanalasi_! C'mon! People can recognize me as a pre-teen even though I look so matured! _Anak ng ibang asawa!_ " She then said the last part in a foreign language like earlier, but this time. I could tell what she was saying it like a curse word.

"My lady! Please refrain your words, bags have ears!" A male voice cried out of nowhere.

"Kyaaaa!" I shrieked seeing Lyra's black shoulder bag spoke.

Lyra, however, wasn't surprised by her talking bag. Instead of the look of surprise, it was the look of annoyance,

"You dumb-butt, you weren't supposed to blow your cover to other people!" She yelled angrily at her bag and slapped it.

"Hey! That hurt~ "The bag exclaimed while crying in anime tears.

Yes, I'm aware of anime everyone. I mostly watched them in my TV when I have nothing to do.

[I have to say, I became a slight otaku.]

Lyra's left eye twitched in annoyance. "You deserve it you mangy bag! Fudge!" She then looks at me nervously while I stared at her in shock about her talking bag.

"Uh, ummm…. Amy—" I cut her sentence off with a yell.

"YOUR BAG SPOKE! IT GOT EYES AND A MOUTH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?" I screamed with my eyes popping out.

She stuttered nervously. "H-Hey, c—calm down alright! I—I can explain!" she reasoned.

"H-How dare she call me a—a…. a thing!"

"Shut up Yami! Your making her more scared!"

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW LYRA! BECAUSE I'AM FREAKING OUT!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Lyra's POV**

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW LYRA! BECAUSE I'AM FREAKING OUT!" Amy yelled.

My ears ranged by her yell. Damn!~ She can scream alright! I'm almost lost my ear drum!

After trying to explain Yami to her and calming her down. She nodded and looked cautiously at Yami, while he looked at her with a criticizing one.

I think a beautiful relationship will blossom between them…

—Not! Bwehehehehe!

Anyway, I asked Amy how on earth did she get so pale, have a faded scar on her left arm and why the hell she got so thin?

Amy uncomfortably shifted in her seat. "W—well, after I got really depressed about being kicked out and got flipped by Sonic. I locked myself in my room for the past 2 months without eating anything." She said.

"And, the scar? I was really so upset at my friends about what they done. Sooo… I took my kitchen knife and cut myself out of depression and anger,"

 _ **WHACK!**_

"Ouch!" Amy held her cheek in pain. "What the heck! Lyra, why did you slap me—!"

"YOU DUMBASS!" I screamed at her face angrily. My eyes terrifyingly sharpened in extreme anger.

Amy jumped in surprise by my yell.

I growled and grab the collar of her dress and stared dangerously at her emerald eyes. "EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE GOT KICKED OUT AND GOT HEARTBROKEN BY THE ONE YOU LOVE, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU COULD DO THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOURSELF DAMMIT! THOSE THINGS ARE THE SIGNS THAT YOU ARE PATHETIC AND STUPID! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT! WHERE'S YOUR STRENGHT AND PRIDE HUH! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF WHAT YOU DID!" I let go of her collar making her plopped down on her seat.

I'm so pissed now. What I said is true. Locking yourself in a room for two months and cutting yourself out of anger and depression are the signs of stupidness. Even though you were kicked out and heartbroken, it does not mean you should have done those horrible things to yourself.

I swear, I may be a fan of Amy but what I hate about her is her stupidness. Everywhere I look, I see stupid people.

The thought fumed me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep steady breaths.

Damn, I hate being so short-tempered. I control my anger all the time but something that pissed me off so bad without my family and best friends around. I explode without hesitation.

I hear Amy chuckled. Why the heck is she chuckling after I screamed angrily at her?

"Funny, Shadow…. said the same thing," She said weakly and started chuckling more. "You guys are right. That was stupid of me doing all those awful things." She started to space out after that.

I stared at her dumbstruck. I sighed and scratched my head. I took out my phone checking the time. It was twelve pm.

"Amy," I called and she stared. "You should get some sleep okay; I'll wake you up when lunch is ready. " I smiled gently as I can.

Amy looks at me surprised, she nodded and lay on my small bed and was fast asleep.

I sighed and Yami hopped out of my shoulder taking a nap too. I left the cave to catch some fish at the nearby river.

When I arrived at the river, I removed my boots and pull up my leggings to my knees. I walked in the river and started catching some grub.

I caught three medium-sized fishes, which is enough for Amy and me. I left the river and arrived at the cave. I made a small fire outside the cave and started cooking the three fishes.

"Ah~ Milady, you're back. That's some nice fishes there." Yami came behind me and stared at the roasted fishes.

I chuckled. "Go wake Amy up. Tell her lunch is ready." I smiled at Yami.

My bag smiled and hopped away to find Amy.

All alone, I began to remember memories of my life before coming to Mobius. My fist clenched and I feel a heavy feeling in my chest. I ignored the feeling and finished cooking the fishes. My ears twitched as I hear Amy and Yami arriving.

"Food's ready," I said.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

After eating lunch, Lyra, Yami and I began to have some sort of a bonding-session. I learned many things about the two. I found out that Lyra is a semi-tomboy, an otaku and a nutcase. (With Yami explaining of course) I also getting used to Yami who is a talking and magical bag. I was really getting along greatly with them!

I was rather amazed by the two who isn't afraid telling about themselves to a stranger like me, but they said that they already consider me their friend.

I smiled happily by the comment.

Days has past, every day I watched Lyra trained. When I joined with her, I began to look my normal self again. I wasn't thin and pale anymore thanks to their care.

Training with her is hard. I never knew she train this intense; running back and forth around the forest until she's tired, a hundred push-ups and sit-ups, and carrying a large boulder on her back while running in 10 meters back to the cave!

—And right now, I'm running in 10 meters with a large boulder on my back with her!

I swear, I wonder how she could live through this training! Cause I'm exhausted and wanted to rest~

After we thankfully arrived to the cave, I fell to the ground exhausted while removing the boulder on my back. "Kya~ I'm so tired~" I moaned in pain while sweating heavily.

Lyra sits down and removes the boulder on her back too; she was breathing heavily and sweating.

"You're— _pant_ , _pant_ —right! _Pant, pant_ —I'm out of fuel too! _Pant, pant_!" she panted heavily.

Yami comes out of the cave and sees us exhausted. "Ahh~ I see your back. By the looks of you girls, it's seems that your too exhausted of your training." He says with a smug smirk, seemingly enjoying the sight of us suffering.

I hear Lyra growled and I watched her glaring at Yami. "You _afthole_ , _pant, pant—_ don't act like a _glitchhead_ now eh." Her pants lightened and seemed to get half of her strength.

Damn! I forgot she recovers quickly with all the training she done the past months. Curse her for being so lucky!

Yami chuckled. "Okay, okay, there's no need to get so feisty milady. You and Amy go take a bath at the river while I prepare supper." He said hopping away from us.

"Glob dammit right you will!" Lyra screams comically at Yami while the bag laughs heartily and disappears from our sight.

Lyra gives me a small smile and grabs my hand pulling me up. "Let's go take a bath now alright." She said while I nodded agreeing with her as my pants lightened.

* * *

 **Third POV**

While Amy and Lyra bathe at the river. They grabbed their towels, wore their fresh clothes, and walked to the cave. They saw Yam with two hot bowl of noodles and two cups of iced Coke soda.

 _ **Groowwlll~**_

The violet hedgehog stomach growled loudly making Yami turned and saw the two girls; he smiles mischievously at Lyra, while she nervously laughed scratches her cheek while Amy chuckles silly at her.

"It seems that my lady is starving as always," Yami said in a sly tone, while Lyra shyly blushed.

She pouts as Amy chuckles more by the cute look with Yami. "Just shut up and let's eat okay."

"Whatever you say milady~" The magical bag mockingly said, while Lyra just growled and took the bowl of noodles.

Amy laughs and takes the bowl of noodles.

As the sun settled and ended their day. The trio cleaned up and slept.

She never felt so happy and warm.

* * *

On a dark realm, a white-haired man was butchering a body in a room filled with blood and dead body parts.

"My lord," the sounds of slices through the air stopped.

"What, Wolfe?" The white haired man scowled and turned to his subordinate, Wolfe.

Wolfe has light blonde hair, electric green eyes that fill with lust and he bears pale white skin.

Wolfe eyes glinted mischievously. "My lord, I heard a rumor around the base about a certain _Traveler_ has arrived in Station Square and stabbed my servant. Is that true, my lord?" He said with hope in his voice.

The white haired man wanted to gouge out his subordinate's eyes. He knew what Wolfe is going to do. Find the Traveler, observe her, fight and _play_ with her, try to kill her and take her head as a trophy in his trophy room.

The man growls at thought. If Wolfe kills the Traveler so soon, how is he going to complete his plan?

The white haired man was quiet. Silently forming a plan in his mind, he smirks and turns to Wolfe.

"Yes Wolfe, the Traveler returns." The man said.

Wolfe smiled insanely that compared to Jeff the Killer. "May I—!"

The man cut off Wolfe's sentence and said in a cold tone. "No, you will not try to kill her Wolfe." He glared intensely at the blonde-haired person.

Nevertheless, Wolfe ignored the glare and laughs insanely. "Oh! It's a _she_ , eh?" he muttered with amusement.

The white haired man rolled his eyes at his subordinate. "I know you want to fight her Wolfe, but you will end up killing her instead. You know how we need her in the plan?" he said intensely and walking away from the bloody room with Wolfe trailing behind him.

He stared at his albino haired lord. "I couldn't help it! Ever since the Travelers gotten extinct I never have any fun in centuries!" He exclaimed.

"This is why you have to wait. When the plan is almost complete, you get the chance to execute her. For now, I want you to send Lieutenant Anubis to her." The albino haired man said cruelly.

Wolfe stared at him confused. "Again, why my lord?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how stronger she gotten over the months. Also her little friend of hers hasn't said anything about her _**history**_." The man stopped walking seeing that he arrived in his throne room.

Wolfe watched his lord approached to the mirror beside his throne. His lord began to chant a spell making the mirror's screen glow.

The mirror revealed Lyra, Yami, and Amy sleeping in the cave.

The man smirked as Wolfe stared in shock. The albino haired man turned to Wolfe and pointed Lyra on the screen. "Wolfe, send Anubis after her. Tell him to informed her about her history and test her! I'm already getting impatient. Also if she hasn't improved... kill her." He snickered.

Wolfe smiles and nods, he walked away from the throne room leaving his lord all alone.

The man turned to the mirror and stared intently at Lyra. The screen fades revealing the man's reflection.

His eyes shadowed and whispered in cold intent.

"Soon, it will begin..."

* * *

 **Amy- That is so cheesy at the end.**

 **Me- I know... :(**

 **Shadow- I wonder when will your cousin shows up?**

 **Me- Shhhh~ The readers are reading.**

 **Shadow- Oh s###! YOU IGNORE EVERYTHING I SAY YOU DANG READERS!**

 **Me- 'eats a cake' I still down't own anything but this story and my creations.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Mysterious Identity Revealed

**I'm so sorry! I got an author's block the last months and now I'm fine! Here's a chapter for you guys! Please give many nice reviews, faves and follows not to mention criticism or advice on my literacy skills. Give me a discribtive critic please, that will help me very much.**

 **Shadow- Just do it you pathetic humans...**

 **Me- Shadow! We talked about this!**

 **Shadow- 'growls' Sorry...**

 **Amy- EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND AUTHORESS DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY AND HER CREATIONS!**

 **Me and Shadow- Damn straight!**

 **START CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Mysterious Identity Revealed!**

Days have passed after I met Amy. We left the forest finishing our training and gone back to Station Square. Amy and I exchange phone numbers and addresses of our houses so we could see each other more often. Despite finding Amy annoying, she's really cool.

She rather reminds me a little bit of…

-Well! Back to the main topic! I'm in my room and currently playing Undertale. This is by the way AWESOME! Back home in my reality I watched Cry played Undertale.

Let's just say I began to have an obsession with it. Hehehehehe~

"I'm gonna spare everyone~ I'm going to spare everyone~ AND LIVE WITH TORIEL AND HAVE A HAPPILY EVER AFTERRRR~!" I sang at the end with a higher opera voice feeling insane.

 _ **RRRRIIIIINNNGGG!**_

"AY NAKO!" I shouted in my native tongue. I held my phone to my ear with my shoulder, and answered.

"Yello!"

"LJ?" Amy's voice said through the phone.

I smiled, "Hey sweetie! What's up?"

"Can you come over to Angel Island? I need some help here," she said.

"Goodness! Are you in trouble?"

"No, I just need some help okay. You'll know once you get here,"

"Okay, fine. See you later, pinkie cake!" I hanged up.

I shut down my desktop and stood up. I hummed, as I got ready to head to Angel Island.

* * *

 **Third POV**

" _Well that was easy… Seems like master was right about that trick,_ " The figure chuckled as he watched Lyra heading towards Angel Island. He smirked cruelly and disappeared in the shadows chuckling quietly.

Oh, this is going to be very entertaining for him~

* * *

When Lyra arrived in Angel Island, she wandered around the forest searching for Amy.

"Amy! Amy, I'm here! _AMY_!" She shouted randomly trying to find her dear friend.

 _ **Rustle~ Rustle~Rustle~**_

The violet hedgehog stopped and her ears twitched by the sound. She turned around and searched her surroundings.

 _ **Rustle~ Rustle~**_

"Amy, is that you? If you're trying to sneak up on me, well, you're doing a bad job at it.," she said with a chuckle.

 _ **Rustle!~Rustle!~Rustle!~**_

The rustling got louder and the brunette looked up to see the tree beside her rustling. The tree stopped rustling. She stared in confusion and her current defense pose slackened.

"You're amusing as always aren't you?"

Lyra gasped. She turned; her body flown into another direction as a kick strikes her abdomen.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The thirteen-year-old groaned in pain. Gondie! That hurt like hell! She opened her eyes and stared at the man right in front of her.

The man is a teenager; he wore a black biker jacket, a dark gray T-shirt with an Egyptian hieroglyphic sign on it, black jeans and combat boots. He also got pale skin, red-brownish eyes, and black raven shaggy hair.

Okay, she has to admit even though she never has an interest in real guys so much. However, the guy looked really handsome and... A bit cute...

WTFRIK? Is she going insane? Someone help her!

Though the guy looks really familiar… have they met before?

The man stared at her with an amused look. His hands are in his pockets and smirked. "We meet again, Traveler. How amusing? I see you gotten cuter and a bit pretty." He says and walks slowly.

Is the guy flirting with her?! Okay! Scratch the handsome and cute part about him, he is creeping her out now! She doesn't like being _flirted_ and she means it!

The man suddenly gave her an instep kick. In amazing speed, she manages to roll away from the hit.

 _ **BAM!**_

Dirt and dust flew everywhere and a small deep crater appeared from the impact of the man's kick.

" _Hell! Is he like Sanji?_ " she thought with wide eyes. Lyra couldn't help but feel so lucky. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart pounded fast in excitement.

Oh, this... is on!

The brunette did her trademark smile. This fight have gotten interesting...

The man humphed in annoyance, his eyebrows furrowed and slightly glared at Lyra. How irritating. Can't she just stay still? He then sees the girl smiling mischievously at him. He watched her in slight confusion and saw her slowly standing up.

She did a fighting pose and stared at him with such daring eyes. She hold out her left hand in a 'come and get me' style.

The man growled and charged at the girl with an attack. Lyra dodges and sends him an uppercut.

He grunted in pain and stumbled back. He glared and swung a kick to her abdomen, but his leg was caught by the brunette's grasp. She twists his leg making him fall to the ground.

He growls and slides a kick to her legs causing her to fall down too. Lyra groaned and felt a hard impact on her stomach. She gasped in pain as he grabbed her hair. He then throws her to the ground hard.

Lyra yelled, her head sting and blood bled down her face. She growls and stands up; she got into full combat battle with the man.

He throws a kick to her side. Lyra dodged and took a hold of the man's arm, she then Judo flipped him to ground. He growled and disappeared from her sight.

Her eyes widened. Unknown to her, he appeared behind her and drew a sidekick. He took the privilege to give a painful punch to her head causing her to make contact to the ground. She breathes heavily and gasped, her brain shook by the impact. She felt like she wanted to puke.

The man took the collar of her hood and swung her like a ragdoll. She grunted and her body rolled to the ground, her back hit a boulder and she growled in pain. She is lucky for not snapping her back off.

Her enemy chuckled; he holds out his arms and summons mummy linens.

* * *

 **Lyra's POV**

My eyes widened in shock. When I'm about to avoid the linens, they quickly wrapped my wrists and ankles.

"Ahh!" I screamed. The linen wrapped tightly on my wrists and ankles, I feel my hands and feet going numb. The linen then wrapped my body into a tree with no escape.

The man in front of me smirks in complete satisfaction. He walked closer to me and stared at me.

"You are certainly strong for a young mortal. You manage to give me such horrible injuries," he said. I breathe sharply when I saw his eyes glowed a bit, his bruises and scratches started to fade slowly.

Who is he?!

I was flabbergasted and I glared intensely at him. He notices my glare and laughs in complete amusement.

"I see you're shocked by my healing powers. Impressive, isn't it? I'm even surprise that you didn't figure out who I am~" He purred and stroked my face with his right hand.

I growled in annoyance and roughly shrugged off his hand from my cheek. "What do you want from me? Why did _you_ send that package to me? _What are you anyway_?" I hissed and struggled in the mummy linens wrapped around my body.

The man chuckled and tutted me with amusement. "Oh dear… It's seems like you didn't figure it out yet who am I?" he smirked and walked around my pitiful form.

I kept my eyes on him and glared. "What do you mean' figure it out' yet?" I growled.

"My dear, I was the one who ambushed you months ago. I'm also one of your characters in the book series you always read~"

"The heck do you—" I cut off my angry reply and my eyes widened again in realization.

Oh my God...

Everything came together like a puzzle. How could _I_ not notice? His appearance, there is only one person I know who has his appearance.

The man smiled in satisfaction and held out his arms. "That's right. I'm _Anubis_ , god of funerals and death. Son of Set and Nephtys and adopted by Osiris and Isis themselves. Lieutenant of the Great Army..." he introduces.

Wait. Lieutenant of the Great Army? Why is this so familiar?

I shook my head, "But _how_? I thought Egyptian gods like you couldn't appear in the mortal world without a host! Your host is Walt Stone for God's sake!" I shouted with my face turning pale.

I can't believe it. My mind couldn't comprehend on what's going on now. One of my biggest favorite characters and nonexistent crushes is standing right in front of me! My life is almost complete! I could die happy now! But... I didn't have time to be happy about that, since my crush is going to KILL ME! I definitely have a sad life.

Anubis chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "I see you've done your homework. Yes, you are right about that fact. Gods can't walk on the mortal realm without a host." He said.

I brought my head down to Anubis' face and growled in irritation. "Then how on earth did you last long in this _realm_!" I yelled and getting annoyed by him for not answering my question completely.

He smirked; he slides a finger under my chin. I shivered at the contact. "That's easy; my master uses his magic to keep me walking on the mortal realm. Not only that, since I'm a god, I was able to create my own spell to walk in this realm for a long period of time." He chuckles and steps back. "I have to say, it was difficult for me to create a spell like that."

I wasn't satisfied by his answers yet. "Still, why the change of heart? What happened to you? You hate fighting and getting involved into wars and battles! HECK! You were supposed to be with Sadie and fuse with Walt into one person—!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"—GAH!" I hissed and felt my cheek throbbing in pain.

Anubis deathly glared at me with anger. I could feel a dangerous aura around him.

"You better watch your big mouth of yours, Traveler. You're lucky that I didn't come here to kill you," he said with a growl.

I gazed at him with confusion but smiled. "What? Did I say a touchy subject?" I mocked. Anubis kicked my stomach with force.

" _ **Guaghh!**_ " I coughed and wheezed by the impact on my stomach.

"Shut up! What you said is wrong! I wasn't able to be with Sadie," he said with hurt in his eyes.

My eyes widened. "..."

"Th—then what happened?" I asked uneasily. I was confused. How? Anubis was _supposed_ to be with Sadie. He was _supposed_ to fuse with Walt Stone to cure his deadly disease.

 _What the hell happened?!_

Anubis turned away and I can only gaze at him confusion.

"Sadie… I… never was able to be with her, as much, I love her so, I was forbidden to be with her. The gods forbade me to interact with her. I manage to see her secretly, but ended up getting caught by Shu most of the time." He stared at the blue skies with his bangs covering his eyes.

I was silent. I listened carefully in Anubis' story; he pulled out a beautiful Egyptian bead necklace from his pocket and spoke.

"I tried my best to help and see her, but..." he stopped and shook his head. "I wasn't supposed to interfere with mortal lives. Gods are forbidden to do it. We can only help the magicians and mortals when it's really necessary," he stroked gently the necklace in his grasp.

"And not just that, gods are forbidden to love mortals because—"

"You guys are immortal and humans have short amount of life spans," I said slowly and quietly. I stared at his back with soft eyes. I couldn't help but pity him and be worried about him.

"Yes, but I didn't care. I want to be with Sadie, live with her, so I plan to fuse Walt to save him from dying from his disease, and become one person… However, the magicians in the Per Ankh were able to find a cure for him to live,"

My shoulders slacked and my eyes were in shock. The Per Ankh found a cure. This isn't right... This is not right at all...

"I was _crushed_. After the war with Apophis, I see Sadie and Walt happy together!" he seethed."I was happy at first for them… but I was angry. Angry that I didn't get to be with her! WHY WASN'T I ABLE TO HAVE THAT HAPPINESS?" He shouted in complete rage that I flinched from it.

A tear fell from his eye and knelt to the ground, he clenched the necklace in his hand carefully not breaking it. "I was supposed to give this to her. I was going to tell her my feelings. THE GODS HAVE THE NERVE TO FORBID ME TO BE WITH HER! I LOVE HER RA DAMN IT!" he stood up and hid the necklace in his pocket. He turned to me with pure anger in his eyes.

"I then decided to pay the gods and my parents for what they have done! I was able to meet Wolfe, my master. He granted me power, he promised that I would have the happiness that I deserve and pay the gods for what they have done! I could not resist the opportunity, so I joined him and became his servant. I would do anything and I mean _anything_ to bring down the gods for what they have done," he hissed and his eyes glowed red.

My eyes gone gentle, I feel bad for Anubis. I can't help, but understand his feelings a bit, despite never actually experiencing most of them. I spoke to him with a kind voice. "Will this solve anything, Anubis? Is bringing down your parents and the gods will grant you satisfaction? I know you still love Sadie, but will Wolfe give you what you want? He may be using you for his own needs and wants."

"I KNOW THAT! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID TRAVELER? I know my master will use me for his needs and wants, but I know he wasn't lying about his promises,"

"How can you know it isn't a lie? And why are you calling me 'Traveler' in the first place? You do know that I have a name," I still spoke to him in a gentle and confuse tone.

Anubis humphed. "You asked a lot of questions mortal, it's utterly annoying. First, I know my master isn't lying because I met _his_ lord. Luke … He was the apprentice of the previous Destroyer. Luke is capable of bringing the gods down and giving me the happiness I wanted. Lastly, the reason I call you 'Traveler?' I think you know mortal. After all, you used to write stories about them…"

Since when did I...?

Wait...

No!

"—you don't mean the _Dimension Travelers_? IMPOSSIBLE! I don't believe you! They were not supposed to be real! I created them! There's no way that I'm one of them!" I yelled and my mind wildly panics by the info.

Anubis growls again and glares at me. "Well you better start believing, because the _Dimension Travelers_ do _exist_ , however they gotten wiped out centuries ago."

"Then how come I'm a _Traveler_?!"

"You _do_ ask a lot of questions. To make it clear and to answer your entire stupid questions in your head, the Dimension Travelers are a notorious mortal race as you wrote about them." He looked at me knowingly. "They saved worlds created by the Great Almighty Himself and made sure that peace and balance has been made and restored. One of the most heroic Travelers of all is John Yu, I believe you know him..."

I gasped, "It can't be... Y-You're saying th –that my dad is a Traveler! How?"I questioned.

"That will be another story to tell someday, back to the main subject. Your father grew tired of all the fighting and met your mother in a mission. He fell in love and dreamed to have a family with her. However, his comrades were killed, taken one by one... That is when Lucifer came in. He wanted to rule every dimensions and worlds so he could be the greatest. At first, Lucifer was a normal mortal, but he was able to learn the forbidden magic. He even granted himself immortality. Which no one was able to do…He was your father's greatest enemy and the two fought for a long time I say. Until your father was able to defeat him..."

"He used the most powerful spell on Lucifer to defeat him, your father almost died that day but somehow survived; however, he now presides in your world and has no recollection of his past memories as a Traveler." He then gazed at me emotionless as I stared at him dumbstruck. "Then one day, he had five children and one of them inherited his powers and became a Traveler… That is you," Anubis created a close distance between us and he intensely stared at my eyes.

" _You_ inherit your father's powers, _you_ are the only Traveler in your family, and _you_ are the last living Traveler."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVERYONE AND GIVE ADVICE ON MY LITERACY!**_

 **Shadow- Again, her writing sucks even her grammar. She's also not an expert in battle scenes**

 **Me- So true... 'sniffs' T_T WAAAAAHHHHHHH**

 **Shadow- Tch! There, there... 'pats my back awkwardly' -_-"**


	8. Chapter 8 - Yami Appears!

**I'M BACK BABY! I'M BACK! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I WAS HAIVNG A WRITER'S BLOCK! START THE CHAP!**

 **Shadow- Tch, about time.**

 **Me- 'ignores and eats a donut'**

 **Shadow- Did she ignored me?**

 **Me- 'eats a donut again ignoring him'**

 **Shadow- ...?**

 **Amy- Hahahaha... START THE CHAP! O-O**

 **Me- Please review!~ ^w^**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Yami Appears!**

" _You_ inherit your father's powers, _you_ are the only Traveler in your family, and _you_ are the last living Traveler." He said it in an ice tone.

My mind goes into shock. I was having a hard time to take in everything what Anubis has said.

The death god stares at me for my response but I stayed silent. He smirks and suddenly traces my cheek with his fingers.

"It seems you're really having a hard time to take in everything that I said. After all, you were a young girl yearning for adventure and lived a boring life. Then, the next day you got send into this pathetic world and met me telling you everything of your ancestor's history…" Anubis chuckled and let go of my cheek. "But in time, you will believe… You always know who is lying or not."

He creates a sharp staff out of linen and points it at the center of my chest. "However, I have to kill you since you haven't developed your powers. Luke said that if you haven't gotten stronger, I have to kill you." He cruelly smiles at me and raises the staff.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain. It's seems like I'm going to die in an early age after all...

" _ **NO!**_ " a deep baritone voice shouts out of nowhere startling Anubis and I.

 _ **CLANG!**_

I see the staff thrown away in the opposite direction and disappeared without a trace. Standing right in front of me was a man.

He was the most handsome and beautiful man I have ever seen. He has long black blue hair and sparkling red ruby eye with a black eye patch on his right; he bears sun kissed-tan skin and a height about 6'0. He wore a three-fourth V-shirt He held a long sword, which I guess he used that to throw away Anubis' linen staff.

The man in front of me was familiar, so was his voice, but it's really deep.

The mysterious man glanced at me for a moment and his look turned into a pissed-off one before directing it to Anubis.

Anubis glared at the man and suddenly smirked at him. "Ah, I haven't seen one of your kind these days. What brings you here, beastial? What's your name?" he asked with an amused look. He summons a long ivory staff with hieroglyphics and gold bars on it.

The man who turned out to be a beastial stared intensely at Anubis' brown eyes. He stands up straight with an aura of regality and justice.

I was very surprised what he said next to him.

"I'm Yami Tomatsu! I'm the Protector of Lyra Daye and I came here to stop you!" He glares at Anubis in furiousness.

I suddenly broke the awesome, but super cheesy atmosphere and yelled.

" _ **WHAAAT!?**_ "

" _Holy Cheese Sandwich!"_ I screamed crazily in my head.

One of my closest friends, Yami the talking bag is a beastial. Who can turn into an awesome form and have an awesome voice and junk! **AWESOME**! My life may be full of crap, but I feel like a billionaire!

Anubis looked amused at Yami and chuckled, "I didn't know a powerful demon like you is protecting that ridiculous Traveler?" he points me with his staff while I have stars on my eyes.

Despite me tied into a tree with toilet paper and looking at my friend in complete awe, I was tempted to say 'thank you' to the five-thousand year old god for calling me ridiculous. I love being called ridiculous these days.

Yami growled at Anubis and lunged at him with his sword. The two battle with power and glowing auras around them.

 _[Wait. Why can I see auras and this fic is slowly turning into an anime one! Ow! Okay, sorry my authoress self. I'll stop breaking freakin' fourth walls!]_

Anubis holds his staff and cast out a spell.

"A'max!" he cried.

My eyes widened. A'max means burn. Since when did Anubis knew Elemental Magic? I thought he could only use Death magic.

My friend's expression went calm. Fire consumes him immediately. I gasped to see Yami unharmed, but standing confidently. He slashed Anubis' shoulder as blood bled out of it; Anubis smacked his staff on Yami's cheek with great force causing him to make contact to the ground.

Their weapons fell to the ground and it magically disappeared like last time. I watched as Anubis and Yami did a mud fight on the ground and stands up battling with combat and magic.

Every time when Anubis tried to blast Yami a dark gray bolt, it ended up hitting the trees or boulders. The trees and rocks disintegrated into ashes and I gasped in realization. Anubis is using his Death magic. I struggled and tried to free myself in Anubis' mummy linens. They were too strong despite them being toilet paper!

—or linen, I think? Ugh! WHO CARES! I NEED TO GET OUT OF THESE JUNK!

I began to feel frustrated. I desperately create a plan in my head as my friend fought the Egyptian god. Come on LJ think! How can you free yourself from the toilet paper's bonds?

My eyes widened and I smiled wildly. This might be crazy but it's worth a shot!

By then, adrenaline filled in my veins."Hey Anubis! You look like a dork when you try to use Death magic on Yami!" I yelled mockingly at him. Oh my frik, I hate this!

He glares at me and Yami manages to kick his temple.

"Hey Toilet Paper God! Lose your touch?"

Again, Anubis glared, but this time with irritation. Yami flips him over his shoulder and throws him to the tree like a ragdoll. He growled by the hard impact.

"SHUT UP! You stupid Traveler!" he yelled and got on to his feet.

" _Come on, I need this to work. Think woman!_ " I thought desperately. I tried to think of the most insulting words ever and I shouted them at the death god.

This is my last chance…sorry Anubis. You're my favorite character and dream crush in the whole world and I hope you could forgive me... Ughhh! Why mehhh?!

" _ **HEY DEATH GOD! I BET YOU CAN'T USE YOUR DUMB MAGIC ON THIS TOILET PAPER CAUSE' IT DIDN'T WORK ON MY PAL, YAMI! YOU ARE TOTALLY A DORK AND A WEAKLING! NO WONDER HORUS IS BETTER THAN YOU!**_ " I shouted.

I mentally winced saying that to Anubis. It hurts saying that to him. Danggit, fan girl feelings are kicking in again. Go away! I saw the look on his eyes and he disappeared into the shadows. He appears right in front of me looking dang furious. He was pissed out of his mind.

Dang it, I wanted to cry now. Sorry dude!

" _No!_ " Yami yelled in panic. He tried to run fast as he can to protect me from the angry god.

Anubis growled and it almost made me flinched, "So, you think my magic won't work on you, huh? I'll show you who you're messing with mortal!"

He points his staff at me and summons dark gray bolt. My chest pumped with excitement and pure terror. I tilted my head quickly as the bolt hit the tree that I'm tied to.

It immediately disintegrated into dust with the linen. I AM FREE! YES! GO ME!

He yelled in rage as I laughed wildly in joy.

He growls and hits his staff to the ground. Egyptian jackal warriors appeared; they wore Egyptian gold and silver armor and their stances showed that they are ready to fight.

"Kill them!" He ordered.

The jackals growled, they immediately lunged at Yami and me.

We fought them for about a half hour until my friend became irritated. He growls as he holds his sword tightly and dash towards the army of jackal warriors.

"What!" I cried, he did one slash at them causing them to disappear to dust.

"Pathetic." Anubis muttered. He chanted something under his breath and a gray magical orb appeared on his palm. He then swung his arm and hit it at Yami.

 _ **BAM!**_

I yelled as I saw my friend screamed in pain. He crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Anubis clicked his tongue, "I should've done that earlier... Now is your turn!" He growled at me. He twirled his staff and attacked me immediately.

I dodge his attack and punch his cheek. He stumbled a bit, but hit me with his staff. I grunted at his force and felt myself hitting the ground with a thump.

I fluttered my eyes opened. I cringed painfully feeling my injuries. Anubis stood over me with a victorious smirk; he has a misty black orb on his hand.

"Time to die," He sneered.

My eyes widened. I see Anubis raising his arm with the magical orb on his hand.

"That's enough,"

Anubis stopped, as the orb was about three inches away from my chest.

Out of nowhere, a blonde-haired man appeared between us. He has unusual, bright electric green eyes and bears white skin. He wore a leather suit and a long jacket with green outlines.

I couldn't believe who I was looking at... No... Not him...

"—Am I interrupting something?" He ask as Anubis who stare at him in shock.

"Y–Yes, you did! What are you doing here?" He deactivated the orb in his hand and stood up.

The man chuckled and put his hands on his pockets. "Stopping you, of course." He blankly says.

Anubis stared in shock at his master. "Master! What do you mean—!" He cut off with a punch on the face.

 _ **THUMP!**_

He slams to the ground and holds his cheek in pain. I stared wide-eyed, my chest bubbled with anger and protectiveness.

How dare he punch Anubis!

I growled and cringed in pain. The blonde man stomped on Anubis' ribs causing him grimaced in pain.

I'm almost at my peak now. I wanted to _kill_ that _**mother-hacker-b¥#% &$#!**_

"I know you were handling things Anubis, but the boss said that we need her alive," The blonde said emotionlessly and Anubis apologized in a mutter.

The blonde faced me and smiled maliciously. "My apologies for my foolish slave, he tends to get short-tempered in fights." He commented and I silently growled at him, the blonde curtsies to me and introduce himself. Wow! Already introducing you to me while I'm in pain, fantastic!

"I'm Wolfe E. Brynheilder, one of the strongest commanders of the Dark Lord. It is a pleasure to meet you, young Traveler," He purred.

Yep, this is no doubt my frickin' insane original character I made. I'm in deep s#&* now. I thought he wasn't supposed to exist since _I_ was the one who created _him_!

I grunted and slowly sat up painfully. Wolfe chuckled at my pain.

"It's hilarious that the 'Almighty Traveler' is in this pathetic state," He knelt and we stared intensely.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

He laughed, "Hahahaha! No need to get hostile now, just making sure your alive that's all."

I growled in an animalistic way. Wolfe laughs again, but hysterically.

"I really wanted to continue this pleasant conversation, but I have to take my idiotic slave to our headquarters now," he stands up and takes Anubis' jacket collar. Wolfe drags him like rag-doll walking way. "Tata! See you later, Traveler!" he then flashes without a trace.

My heart quickened. I let my façade fall apart revealing my frightened look. Yami groaned and woke up, he saw me with a scared look causing him to worry.

He hurriedly stood up and ran to me, "Milady! What happened?"

"W-Wolfe... He came a–and..." I stuttered.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here," He pulled me into his chest. He combed my hair and reassuring me that everything is okay

I drew a sharp breath and laid my head to his chest.

" _He's real... No...Why him? Does this means that he—_ " I thought afraid.

" _Hold yourself together like always! You're making Yami worry!_ " My conscious gave me a mental slap.

" _But, Wolfe is_ _ **real**_ _! Which mean_ _ **Luke**_ _is really—"_

" _Yes! Luke is real too! You must not let this bother you! NOW HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER DAMMIT!_ "

" _O-Okay..._ " I breathe and fall asleep in someone's arms.

* * *

 _ **Yami's POV**_

I carried my mistress in a bridal style as she fell asleep. I used my teleportation powers to get us home.

In a flash, I was standing in the living room. I put my mistress on the couch and gently sweep her streaks of hair out of her face.

I sighed in exhaustion and decided to cook a meal for her.

I walked to the kitchen and began cooking. While I was cooking, I thought worriedly about my mistress.

" _I was glad to save her in time. I never knew Anubis joined with_ _ **them**_ _. I feel bad for milady,_ " I thought in sorrow and I hear a groan over the living room.

My mistress is awake.

I finished my cooking and I make my way to the living room. I saw my mistress sleepily rubbing her eyes and yawn.

I chuckled silently and thought how childish she looked. I hear her humming a song under her breath as I sat beside her. My mistress silently laid her head over my chest. I blushed by the contact and held out her meal. "Here, you must be starving." I said gently and smiled.

My mistress smiled gratefully to me and took her meal out of my hands. "Sunny-side-up eggs with ketchup and rice, you always know my favorites." She said with a caring smile.

I began to feel proud of her comment. It's true what she said. She mostly cooks them in breakfast or lunch. I always watch how she cooks them, so whenever she leaves the house I practice cooking meals for her.

Somehow, I ended up being burned by accident.

I then hear my mistress laughing beside me.

"Do you always say your thoughts out loud, Yami?" She chuckles.

* * *

 **Lyra's POV**

Yami's tanned cheeks turned into dark shade of red. I laughed even more and continued eating my food.

For a while now, Yami and I were silent. My empty plate sat on the coffee table before me with the empty glass of root beer.

The silence was getting more uncomfortable so I decided to break it.

"Why... didn't you tell me that you can shapeshift?" I said quietly for him to hear.

Yami shuffles nervously and rubs his hands together.

"I was actually planning to tell you sooner, but…." He looks down ashamed.

"Oh," I said softly. "Well... Have you known that I was a Traveler all along?"

Now _that_ got Yami's attention.

His eyes were filled with regret and other emotions I can't explain. He gently takes my hand in a tight hold and lays his head on my shoulder.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Oh my gosh…"I muttered with a sigh.

I grabbed his head gently and cradled it on my shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He chuckles bitterly and breathes on my shoulder. "You can say… I was afraid... In addition, I bet you won't believe me since you were the one who wrote about them... You will have a hard time to take it in." He explained.

" _He's right,_ " My conscious agreed.

I breathe in exhaustion, caringly hugging my friend. I feel Yami tightening his hold around my waist, which I did the same.

The two of us sat on the couch, holding each other's arms for comfort.

When night fell, I was in bed left in my own thoughts.

I silently stared through my window beside me, watching the stars and the moon in the dark midnight sky.

" _Oh man_ ," I thought.

" _Yeah_ ," my conscious said." _What an exhausting day we have.._."

" _No kidding,_ " I reply in thought.

" _Today, we've just found out that our dear Yami is a beastial who can shape shift. Anubis also ambushed us... And we also meet Wolfe who is our own insane-evil fan character we created in stories is real,_ "

" _I know that! No need to point all those out,_ " I tiredly argued myself.

" _Since Wolfe is real, that means Luke and his other servants of his are also real_ ," my conscious said seriously.

I sighed, turning away my attention from the window, and sat up on my bed.

" _Luke... The Right-handed man of Lucifer... The Next Dark Lord who will take over his mentor's place,_ " I thought solemnly.

Luke was another evil character I created in my stories. His mentor was Lucifer, a former mortal who became a powerful dark wizard and gained immortality.

" _We have to be ready for them... I don't know about our powers but I have feeling we're getting them soon,_ " my conscious said.

I agreed with myself and gone to sleep..

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR KANE CHRONICLES! THEY ARE RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO SEGA AND RICK RIORDAN! XD**


	9. Chapter 9 - Shopping with Amy

**Me- 'breathes in' I'M SO SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!**

 **Shadow- Well, that was something? O_O**

 **Amy- 'pats me on the back' There, there...**

 **Me- I feel so stressed.**

 **Shadow- You are playing as Mrs. Potts at your graduation performance.**

 **Me- Don't remind me...**

 **Amy- Hehehehe... Okay, everyone! Authoress is so sorry for not updating these days. She was too busy practicing her dance choreography for her graduation. We like to present our new chapter, chapter 9!**

 **Shadow- Tch! Still sucks...**

 **Amy- 'Smacks Shadow's head' Hope u like it guys! Authoress doesn't own anything only this story and her OCs.**

 **Shadow- You are a demonic woman, dammit!**

 **Amy- Minna! Start the chapter!**

 **Shadow- Did you just spoke Japanese there?!**

 **Me- Lights! Camera! Action! AND DONUTS! 'eats donuts with the others'**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Shopping with Amy**

"Ahhhhhh~"

"Stop whining, LJ! C'mon! This will be fun!"

"I don't know Amy… you know how I' am with shopping,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You like shopping when you're in a 'shopping mood' which happens _rarely_ and when you're not in a 'shopping mood' you find shopping the most exhausting thing ever!"

"Exactly! SO, WHY THE HECK AM I GOING SHOPPING WITH YOU?!" I shouted Amy in annoyance.

Amy and I are in Mobius' Supermall, which is by the way the biggest mall I _ever_ seen! I was currently in Zara store with Amy who was trying out outfits.

If you guys are wondering 'how on earth I got in the mall with Amy? She tricked me into going to the super mall by texting in my phone about ' **Anime Merchandise Promotion Discount'** going on in the mall. When I arrived so excited, I found Amy standing in front of the mall waiting for me seeing that demonic smile of hers. That's when I realized she tricked me. I was going to make my escape route (running away, of course.), but she grabbed me mercilessly and put me into a horrible shopping spree!

Now I'm in the frikin' Zara store, seeing Amy trying out outfits and boring me to _death_! WAAAAHHHH! YAMI SAVE ME!

Amy pouts and her left arm holds out a white strapless dress. "I need your fashion sense, LJ! I'm tired wearing the same red dress and boots. Sure, I love wearing them, but I want to try on a new style this time." She said with a small embarrass blush.

Ok, now that got my attention. People, _rarely_ and I mean _rarely_ ask for my fashion advice, because almost all of them are boyish, plain and gothic, but still modest.

I sighed and slapped my forehead in frustration. My fashionable side really cannot refuse this kind of offer. "Fine! I'll help you to work out your 'new style'…" I grumbled and blushed secretly.

Amy squeals and squeezes me to death in her bear hug. "AHHH! Amy! I'm not hugger!" I screamed and searched for air. "AIR! I NEED YOU!"

My pink friend lets go of me quickly and smiles sheepishly, "Sorry." She chuckles and scratches her head.

I sighed. This is going to be a long day...

"Okay, let's start… You got to ditch that dress and wear this." I snatched the white dress from Amy and gave her a comfortable cherry red shirt that has a print that said 'POWER' in a white comic sans and a black knee-length skirt. I also gave her a cherry-red converses and white-red stripe leggings.

Amy blinks with the clothes on her arms. "How did you get these so fast?" She asked.

I stared at her emotionless, "I have _ways_ darling. Now _**change**_ _!_ " I shoved her in the changing room and she yelped in surprise.

"Do you have to do that?!" she exclaimed in the room. I rolled my eyes and shouted at her. " _ **NO MORE QUESTIONS AND CHANGE!**_ "

I hear Amy squeaks in fear and stutters a 'Yes'. HAHAHAHA! Mission Accomplish!

I played my IPhone as I waited for seven minutes, when I hear the door opened behind me. I turned and I stared at Amy stunned.

OHMYGOODNESS! SHE SO PRETTY! SHE EVEN LOOKS LIKE A CUTE PRETEEN MODEL! Daammnn, I'm goooood!

I immediately snatch a photo and I smiled proudly at my work. Amy blushed.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

I gave her a big smile and thumbs up. "You look pretty, Ames!" I wiggled my eyebrows making her laugh.

"I think I'll buy this," she mutters with a smile and looks at me.

I nod. Amy changed into her old clothes and we walked to the cashier paying the clothes.

We went other fashion stores like Gap, American's Eagle and Hot Topic (which earns me a shocking gasp), Bench and other more stores. We were window-shopping and some of us bought some clothes that we like.

Yes people, I'm starting to like shopping, but I still hate it, because it's exhausting! I'm too lazy to shop!

I actually manage to buy an Undertale Sans shirt, an Underswap shoulder bag, a MLP notebook, a GIR disguise jacket and posters of Anime in Hot Topic.

Let us just say that made me _very_ happy.

Amy and I are now at the food court eating Burger King. I also ordered myself a KFC take-out.

While waiting for our orders, I thought silently. Ever since Wolfe appeared I couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable. He was a character I made when I was eleven. I created him to be psychotic, a merciless villain, who has a genius IQ. He's one of my deadly characters in my stories, when I turned twelve and started puberty. I immediately threw away my stories that involves about him thinking that they are stupid and poorly written. I'm starting to regret what I did to the stories. All of them shown huge pieces of his past, and why he is psychotic. I can only remember bits of his past now.

While munching on my burger, I decided to strike up a conversation with Amy to get my mind off about Wolfe.

"Hey, do you want to go to the movie theater later? They're showing Home," I said with interest.

Amy's eyes lit up, "Sure! Home is my favorite movie! I love how Oh overreacts all the time." She laughed.

I laughed too by her comment. "Yeah! Do you know Tip lied to Oh that she could melt his brain?" I chuckled.

Amy giggles, "Yeah! And do you know that Oh doesn't use can't and don't in his sentences?"

I gave a haughty laugh, "Ha! That made me thinks that he is an idiot!" I roared in laughter.

"Amy?"

I stopped laughing and searched my surroundings. A shocking feeling came through my body all over the sudden. I thought I heard someone spoke Amy's name. I spotted a blue hedgehog with his _gang_ about seven feet away from us. The blue hedgehog is looking at Amy.

Shoot! It's Sonic and the others! Crap, Sally is with them too! Glob dammit! Why now?!

"LJ, is everything ok?" Amy asks worriedly.

I hesitated and stuttered, "Yes, everything is fine... Amy! Why won't we go to the theater now! I saw a crowd earlier lining up to the theater buying tickets for Home!" I exclaimed in fake shock.

I hated lying, but I have no choice. I got to escape with Amy away from those... those...

Those sonnova-prick slapping b#&%** s b%& *#*! I really got to stop cursing these days, my mouth and mind is getting dirtier.

Amy gasps and stands up in shock, "You're right! I also saw a bunch of people lining up the movie theater earlier! If we don't buy our tickets soon, we won't make it to the movie!"She fussed.

Wow, there was really a crowd lining up to the movie theater? Damn~ I'm so awesome! High-five conscious!

My conscious gives me a high-five and laughs at my silliness.

Amy grabbed her shopping bags (which I find it impressive, because she grabbed them like two seconds!) and she grabs me pulling me away from the food court quickly as lightning.

I quickly grabbed my shopping bags and my KFC take-out while giving a raspberry at the shock-looking blue speedster. Mission Accomplished again! Ten points for LJ! Hoowah!

* * *

 _ **Third POV**_

 _Earlier..._

At Mobius' super mall, Sonic just arrived there with his girlfriend Sally (who was dying to have a shopping spree there.)

Sonic was dragged into dozens of fashion stores and was forced to pay for Sally's clothes. Not only that, he has to bear the whining of his girlfriend.

Lucky for him, he stumbled upon Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge.

They were happy enough to join him and decided to hangout together, despite of Sally's displeasure.

Once they arrived the food court for a snack: he stopped in his tracks as his friends and girlfriend ordered their food at Pizza Hut.

He saw Amy. Amy, the obsessed fan girl of his. To Sonic, he would be nervous and annoyed as hell to see Amy, since her always hitting him with her hammer and catch him with her bear hugs.

He still feels annoyed at the sight of Amy, but also feels guilty for kicking her out from the Freedom Fighters. He never saw Amy in three months. He never sees her chasing him, hitting him with her hammer or giving her overbearing hugs.

Tch! Why is he thinking like this? He should be happy that the runt is out of his life now.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her laughing. When Sonic took a closer look of Amy, he noticed that she was with another girl.

The girl is a violet hedgehog; she has dark-brown hair with golden streaks, her eyes are also dark brown, she got fair skin, and the height of 5'2.

The girl's appearance screamed tomboy. He watched as Amy and the girl laughed and talked.

Sonic didn't know he muttered Amy's name with a gentle tone. He watched as the girl stops laughing and searches her surroundings.

He pondered why she was so alert. By then, the girl stares at him.

Sonic thought he was just imagining things, however, he fully knows well that she was really staring at him intently.

He sees the girl glared at him with deadly eyes. Sonic was amazed and terrified by her glare, she resembles Shadow's glare quite perfectly.

The girl was not just glaring at him; she was also glaring at his friends and girlfriend. He saw a tint of nervousness in her eyes and the girl talked to Amy quite quickly.

Amy stands up in shock. She grabs her shopping bags and the girl in amazing speed.

He also watched the girl grabbed her shopping bags and a KFC take-out letting Amy drag her away.

The girl even gave him a raspberry and a stink-eye.

" _What the—? Did she just—_ "His thoughts were cut off by a shout from his friends.

"Hey Sonic! Let's get our tables already!" Tails exclaims.

"Sure Tails! I'm right behind you,"

Sonic joined his friends and Sally in a flash and ate pizza together. Even though what happened earlier, the blue hedgehog still couldn't get the girl out of his mind. Who is she? She looked like she knew him and the gang. He'll find out who she is later. Nevertheless, right now, all he wanted his to spend time with his friends and relax with all the hellish shopping that Sally put him through.

* * *

 _ **Lyra's POV**_

After I escape with Amy from the food court, we headed to the theater and finished watching Home. It was 5pm as we walked from home. Amy and I chatted along the way and we stopped our tracks.

"Well... this is my stop now, bud. I'll see you tomorrow at your house okay!" Amy said and gave me a hug.

I hugged back and smiled softly, "Sure, just be careful while you get home. Just so you know. I'm only one call away." I quoted cheekily.

Amy chuckles and punches me on the shoulder in a friendly way, "Yeah! Yeah! I got it. See you tomorrow, LJ!" she jogged away and waved. I waved back as she was gone from my sights. I chuckled softly and felt so bless for having a good friend like Amy.

I sigh softly and put my hands in my pockets, " _I should get back home, Yami might get worried again. Hehehehe! Thank you Lord for giving me a wonderful day..._ " I thought with a gentle smile on my face and walked home.

"Hello again,"

I stopped... Oh no...

"Anubis."I turned. Please my poker face is up..."What do you want?" I emotionlessly asked.

He was smiling at me evilly, "Nothing for now... I wanted to give you a message."

I stayed silent and intensely stared, "..."

Anubis chuckled, "I have to say watch your back. You'll never know who are you trusting these days. There will come a time that your friends will abandon you."

"To add up, Lucifer said his quite impressed how you developed these months. He wanted you to keep it up," he smirked. "He likes a challenging enemy."

I looked down in silence. Anubis laughed softly and turned away.

"I'll be leaving now, that is all—"

"Wait," I spoke up suddenly.

He stopped walking; I looked up and stared at his back.

"I-I've been wanting to say this to you, since you are already aware that your world is written in a book," I said.

His head turned, "Hm... What is it?" he arched a brow.

"A-Anubis, even though you betrayed your family and gone bad. I still think of you as one of my favorite characters ever." I shyly said as Anubis stared at me with the corner of his eye.

"When I read the books, I always admired you instead of Sadie and Carter. You made me...Interested. For a mythology god, you're so different from the other gods... You were strong, brave, funny, and nice. I always wanted to meet you," I said. My cheeks heated up and I continued talking. "I-I also wanted to say that I'm really honored to meet you despite our status now and no matter what, I hope one day we can become friends... That's all..." I said while saying the last sentence in sadness. I hid my disappointed look from him.

Anubis stared at me silently with an emotionless look. He turned and disappeared into the darkness.

All alone, I sighed as a tear run down on my left cheek.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Dream

**I'm so sorry for not updating these days, everybody. Exams are coming up every month so I have to study. T_T**

 **Amy- I have to say. Your school sucks.**

 **Shadow- No kidding, have you even seen their rooms? It's disgusting!**

 **Amy- Yeah, there is even bird poop on the floors and some of the chairs.**

 **Me- ...**

 **Shadow- When are you going to get transferred, authoress?**

 **Me- When I graduate on second year...**

 **Amy- 'hiss' Oooh, you got it bad.**

 **Shadow- Not to mention, you're running for President at your school. Never thought you had it in ya...**

 **Me- HEY! The principal told me to run up for it. :'(**

 **Amy- O-Okay... Let's publish the chapter already! DISCLAIMER! AUTHORESS DOESN'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY FAMILIAR ANIME OR SHOW REFERENCES IN THIS FIC!**

 **Shadow- Give authoress some reviews or some criticism so she can improve her writing. She's still terrible at grammar despite _three_ years of writing in her second language.**

 **Me- 'sulks' P-Please enjoy this chap... Now I have to go and sulk in my misery...**

 **Shadow- 'hiss' She has it bad...**

 **Amy- Why won't you cheer her up like last time?**

 **Shadow- NO! I WILL NOT! ANYWAY WHY WON'T THIS CHAPTER PUBLISH ALREADY?!**

 **Amy- Wait, wait, wait!**

 **Shadow presses the publish button.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - The Dream**

I breathe in and out.

I quietly walked around my surroundings trying to track my enemy's presence, when I felt a small breeze. I turned and met a kick in the gut.

"Guaggh!" I gasped; I untied my blindfold and crumbled to the ground while holding my stomach.

So much for enjoying in the forest...

Yami sighed, "We need to work on your senses, milady." he held out his hand.

I nodded and gulped, "O-okay." I grabbed his hand and stood up.

I tied my blindfold back and got into a stance. All I could see now is darkness.

"Now, milady, relax and remember what you've learned in your training," he said.

I sighed and nodded. I moved my arms and made it into a defense formation. I breathe in and out slowly, trying to calm my heartbeat. I focused my smell, touch and hearing all around me trying to see if I could sense Yami's presence.

"Good,"

My head turned to my left hearing his voice. I could feel him walking around me analyzing me. For about five minutes, I couldn't sense his presence anymore. I gasped and threw a butterfly kick to my right. I felt my kick grazed a cheek and heard a gasp. Yes! I got him.

Yami's presence disappeared from me immediately. My chest pounded and I walked around analyzing my surroundings. I feel and smell the breeze of fresh air in my way, I feel the soft grass and dirt under my feet, and I hear the trees and animals creaking around me. I silently focused and for a few seconds, my ears perked up.

I turned around blocking an elbow strike. I hear a chuckle, "That's more like it!"

I shakily breathe calming myself down. I'm still not used to blocking attacks; they still surprise me and give me a punch in the chest every time I do it. I took my distance away from him. My ears twitched hearing a whooshing sound right in front of me; I dodged the attack and threw a roundhouse at him. I hit his side and felt his presence began to falter. I took the opportunity to give him a kick at the temple.

Yami immediately dodged my attack; he grabbed my arm and gave me a flip over his back. My back thumped hardly to the ground, I growled and did a back flip.

Dozens of attacks barraged me with immense speed, I blocked each one of them the best I can, but I missed some of them. Yami hit me on the abdomen, cheek, side and temple. My brain shook by the impact, causing me to go on my knees. I felt like I wanted to puke.

Yami didn't waste time to give me the final blow. He swung a kick at my head and everything went black.

* * *

Darkness...

 _Darkness is all I could see. Then, a flash of light blinded me._

 _I found myself in a hospital room of somebody else. My eyes widened as I saw the sleeping patient._

 _It was me…_

 _Small tubes hooked up on my arms and wires on my pulses. An oxygen mask supporting my breaths covered my mouth and nose. I saw myself in bandages and have some black purplish bruises on some parts of my body._

 _I watched as the monitor beeped slowly showing the rate of my pulses._

 _Darkness swallowed me up immediately. I found myself in my old home._

 _My brothers… Oh, it's been so long... My eyes prickled with tears and I silently watched my brothers. A man about twenty-five years old sat on the lower bunk bed holding a blue Acer laptop. His hair and eyes are dark brown like mine's. His height is about five feet and seven inches. My brother, Jacob, he cursed under his breath and shut his laptop._

 _I saw my other brother, Lloyd, looking grim. His eyes were red as if he spent crying all night. He lay on his bed with his arm over his head._

 _My eyes widened at this. My brother never acted like this..._

 _Darkness consumes me again. I feel my gut pulled and saw my parents in their apartment in abroad._

 _My tears soaked my cheeks as I saw them. Oh gosh, what happened?_

 _My sweet, loving father, his eyes are red and puffy from all the crying. He wears a sad look and he is currently in his pajamas. I watched him sadly smiled when he clicked on the pictures that we had together. It appears on the laptop screen and he sighs._

 _"Wake up, sweetheart." he muttered under his breath._

 _I sobbed seeing the sight of my father. After that, I heard a loud sobbing in the other room of the apartment._

 _I saw my mother crying in her sleep. My eyes heavily welled up in tears at the sight of her._

* * *

My eyes opened quickly, I shot up and growled in pain. I held my side and noticed that there was a bandage on it. I touched my forehead and felt the bandages again. I groaned and turned to my right, I saw a bowl filled with bread buns lying on top of my small drawer with a small note to the side

I raised a brow at this and read the note. Huh, an apology letter? Yami really needs to stop doing this; he knows that I'm going to get hurt in training. Wait... Wait, did he write in the last part what I think I read here? No way!

"THANK YOU, YAMI!" I screamed on top of my lungs and threw the note away. I grabbed the bowl filled with bread and ate one of them.

I moaned with delight. Yami made Pandesal, my most favorite bread in the world.

For the readers out there, I'm a bread-lover, just so you know.

I happily ate the Pandesal buns and anime cried. It tastes so delicious, despite being plain bread buns.

"Oh my gosh, this is too good! I love ya', Yams!" I yelled.

While happily eating the Pandesals, a memory came to me. My dream...

I was so confused. The dream seems like a vision. Could it be I was in a coma for the whole time? On the other hand, is it really a figment of my imagination?

I was so deep in thought; I didn't know I was done eating all of the Pandesals.

"YOW!" I yelped as I bit my finger by accident. I hissed as blood leaked out. Dang it, this is the first time I injured myself by biting.

I opened my small drawer and took out a small first-aid kit. I opened the small bag and took out some alcohol. I opened it and poured some of it on my fingers. I hissed and felt a burning sensation. I capped the alcohol bottle and bandaged my fingers gently. At least, I didn't bite that deep or else it will leave a mark.

After bandaging my fingers, I carefully got out of my bed and cringed in pain. My bruises stung by my movement. I slowly walked out the room and headed to the kitchen.

I need to practice my baking skills...

About a week later, I was fully healed. I spent my time with Yami watching Showtime. Showtime is a Filipino show that I sometimes watch back home. It's a really cool and funny show and I love it. Makes me keep my nativity roots and helps me develop my language. I' am never an expert with my Tagalog tongue...

I watched as Vice-Ganda tells about his advice for love and I laughed hard of what he said.

(Insert Vice-Ganda's love jokes)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I gave out a hearty laugh. OMG! Vice Ganda stop being so damn funny!

(Insert another Vice Ganda joke)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed harder.

"My lady, can you please explain to me of what he said? I'm afraid I'm still not fully developed with your native tongue yet," Yami said with a confused expression on his face.

I chortled and explained of what Vice Ganda said. Yami eventually laughs as I was done explaining.

"My word! I have seen so many comedians in my years, but I have never thought your people could be this hilarious!" he exclaimed laughing.

I felt happy and proud of what he said. Sometimes I think my country has the best comedians. I switched on the subtitles so Yami can read the translations. By then, the two men who are mariachi bands made a hilarious performance.

Yami and I laughed hard. Dam it, they're so funny!

After watching Showtime, my phone rang.

" _I' am not afraid to keep on living, I' am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey, if you stay and you'll be forgiven. Nothing you can say to stop me going home-_ "

I answered my phone.

"What's up, Ames?" I said and laid my head on Yami's shoulder.

"Hey, LJ..." she laughed nervously, "I was wondering if you can come here?" she said through my phone.

"Your apartment?" I raised a brow as Yami patted my head like a dog.

"Yeah, umm... You see I need help here..." she said almost shyly.

"Uhhh... Help?" I asked uneasily. "—wait, let me guess... You got yourself stuck in the closet, right?" I sighed.

Amy embarrassedly laughed, "Hahahaha... Yeah... Can you please help me?" she quickly said.

"Oh my gosh... Sure, be there in a few!" I ended the call, "Let's go, dude!" I said to Yami.

He nodded and we left our home. For about a few minutes, we arrived at Amy's home by taking the shortcuts.

"Well the door is locked," I said pounding Amy's pink door, "I better do phase two." I took out two paper clips that is all jagged up and picked the lock.

"Milady, since when do you know how to pick locks?" Yami raised a brow at me suspiciously.

Hehehehehe... Guess it won't hurt to tell him, "For a few months now, whenever you're not around. I try picking the locks in the bathroom doors for practice,"

His eyes widened, "No wonder I have to replace them!"

I chuckled feeling quite proud, "Yep."

He glared and the lock clicked. I opened the door and pumped my fists in the air.

"YES!" I exclaimed and did a small victory dance.

"Help me!" Amy's muffled voice sounded in the apartment.

I stopped dancing.

"Coming my pink friend!" I yelled in a silly Mexican accent.

Yami and I headed to Amy's room and found her pink and sky blue closet. I picked the lock like earlier and for a few seconds. Amy fell out of the closet, after I was done.

"Owww," she rubbed her ear.

My ear twitched as I hear some opened the door. They walked in the apartment with somebody else. Did they just go in without knocking?!

"Amy… Are you there?" a familiar voice called out.

Yami and I raised a brow at this and we stared at each other. Who is that?

She sat up and rubbed her back, "Yeah! I'll be right there, Silver!"

"Silver!" I jaw dropped while Yami's eyes widened.

Amy nodded at me, "Yep."

"Why is he here, Ames?" I asked quite nervously. " _LJ, stop twitching your tail! You gotta stay calm._ " I thought frantically

"I actually invited Silver to come and hang out with with me," she said as she stretched her back. She groaned as I hear her backbones pop. "I also invited the others to join."

"Umm... Who are the others?" suddenly I felt a bit excited of what she is going to say.

Amy pouted and tapped her chin in thought, "Well-"

"Amy!"

"Ah!" Amy yelped as a small brown caramel rabbit came into the room and gave her a hug, while a blue Chao flew in to join the hug fest too.

I gasped dramatically and hugged Yami's side. My mind is going bonkers now!

Stay cool, stay cool, stay COOL!

"Milady," he muttered, "Is that who I think she is?" he silently points his finger at the rabbit.

I gulped as I nodded. Oh my gud! Cream is here… Calm yourself, bro! Calm yourself!

Cream stopped hugging Amy and she started rambling how she missed her. Yami and I quietly walk out the room carefully not being caught, and headed to the living room. I froze as I arrived seeing the newcomers. A purple cat is sitting on the couch with Silver and an orange fox talking to each other.

OH...

MY...

GUSH...

Somebody kill me now...

The three mobians jumped as I shrieked and held Yami's waist. The trio turned their heads and saw me. I lightly patted my chest and calmed my raging emotions. As I was going to speak, the orange fox yelled out.

"You're the girl I bumped into at a long time ago," he exclaimed and stood up, "LJ, right?" he asked and held out his hand for a handshake.

I shook his hands, "Yeah, it's been awhile." I said.

Tails nodded, "How are you? I'm still sorry about bumping into you by the way."

"I'm fine and," I smacked his head lightly with a deadpanned expression, "-seriously, kid. What did I say about apologies last time?"

Tails blushed and laughed sheepishly. I smirked and patted his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **(Silver's POV)**_

I watched in surprise, saw the girl named 'LJ' smirked, and patted his shoulder in a man-like way. She then turns her attention to Blaze and I.

"Hello," she politely greeted with a smile, "My name is Lyra Daye, please call me LJ. I'm sorry for scaring you guys earlier," she held out her hand.

I shook her and smiled politely too, "It's alright, you were surprised after all." I assured.

She nodded and shook Blaze's hand. She smiled at us shyly and asked for our names.

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog," I answered.

"Mine is Blaze," she replied.

"And my name is Miles Powers, but I prefer Tails better." Tails smiled.

Lyra nodded, I then asked her why she is here in Amy's home.

"Oh! You see I'm a close friend of Amy's and I came by here to help her get out from her closet," she said.

My eyes widened, I could tell that Blaze and Tails are doing the same thing.

Lyra quickly saw our reactions and explained, "Amy got locked in her closet by accident, so I came by to help her out. She's now in her room talking to the rabbit girl."

Oh... Well that explains it…

"Yami," she spoke up. We all stared at her as she faced a human male.

I did not notice that there was a human was here...

"—can you check on Amy? I'll be here entertaining our guests a bit," she smiled which I saw a bit of mischief on it.

'Yami' nodded and left the room silently.

* * *

For a while, Lyra asked the three of us questions like an interrogator. Which is very uncomfortable, she has this 'aura of authority' around her.

"Listen, the reason I'm asking these questions is because I'm worried about Amy. I mean... Few months ago, she was kicked out by the team," she blankly said and crossed her arms. "I met Amy in my cave at the woods, you know?"

We all stared at her in shock; we listened silently as she spoke.

"I saw the scars and wounds she went through; she was also very skinny when I first saw her. The kick out took a huge toll on her, it wasn't easy helping her move on until now..." she muttered.

Her brown eyes glared at us intensely, but I could tell she is directing it to me.

"I want you," she pointed at me calmly and seriously, "to tell me the details of what the hell happened to Amy after the kick out. She told me that you, Tails and Shadow visited her several times to check on her... Tell me... Did she really try to commit that?"

I was slightly confused what she meant, but it didn't take long for me to realize the meaning of what she said. I sighed and stared at her intense stare, "Yes."

She was quiet; her eyes closed in thought. For a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"I'm guessing she tried it a few times and gave up, huh?"

Her tone sounded serious and matured. I nodded and tried to keep my cool. The woman is dang terrifying despite looking so calm...

Lyra's eyes opened. I saw her eyes filled with sadness and anger, "I hate them... My God, I wanted to give some sense to those pathetic people..."

"…"

"Amy is a special girl and the team just threw her away like crap. How pathetic are they?" she hissed, "Even Amy was weak back then, she was still strong. She can do a lot of things that you guys don't know even me," she whispered. She sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

After seconds of silence, she sighed again and lazily smiled at us, "I think we should end the conversation for now. I better get going, I got errands to do."

Yami arrived just in time; he whispered something in Lyra's ear as she nodded. I wonder what he's whispering to her.

"I see… That's good," she muttered and stared at us, "I'll be going now, if Amy wonders where I am. Tell her that I got to do some errands, 'k?" She smirked and gave us a two-fingered salute.

"See you later,"

She left the room with her friend just like that.

I began to contemplate; there is something strange about that girl. Her presence is unusual even her aura.

Just who is she?

* * *

 _ **(Lyra's POV)**_

Two hours later...

"Ughh~ my back!" I bend my back and heard a crack.

"I told you not to slouch too much," Yami said, who is now in bag form.

I cringed, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

He sighed, "We really need to work on your posture issues."

"I know, I know~" I grumbled and stopped in front of a store.

"What is it?" Yami asked at my sudden stop.

I pointed at the eighth grade school books.

"I see... I remember now," he muttered.

I never got to finish my studies, this few months I managed to finish my sixth grade books. All I need is to finish seventh grade in the next six months...

My eyes turned somber, "Yami, what's the date today?" I said quietly.

"Thursday, July seventh," he answered and stared at me curiously. "Why?"

I chuckled with an expression, "Guess I'll be turning fourteen in four days..." I whispered.

I didn't notice that Yami made a choking noise and his eyes widening.

"W-WHAT!"

I ignored him, "Time flies fast these days~" I chuckled and put my arms around my head.

"WHAT!" he screamed again.

Again, I didn't notice. "I wonder if I should buy those eight grade books already." I asked myself with a thoughtful look.

"HOLD UP!" Yami screamed and poofed out from his bag form.

Good thing that everyone is ignoring us...

Now in his human form, he held my shoulders with a shock look on his face.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON _MONDAY_! _MONDAY?_ " he screamed.

My motherly instincts kicked in at his attitude, I glared at him and he flinched.

"Yes, Yami. Now lower your voice, we are in public, young man!" I scolded.

He shrunk, "I—I apologize, m-milady." he trembled a bit, quite terrified.

"You're forgiven," I sighed.

He breathes out in relief and looks at me in shock again, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I shrugged, "You never asked and I completely forgot that my birthday is near."

"That's not a good reason, you know?" he sweat dropped.

I still shrugged.

He sighed and face palmed, "I guess I'll start planning the party."

I groaned, "Yami, there is no need to plan a party for me. I don't need one."

"But it's your birthday! The day you were born, aren't you supposed to celebrate it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I rather celebrate it simply. Being with you and Amy is enough for me."

He looked at me in concern; I sighed and patted his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. My birthday isn't that of a big deal, let's just go home alright? I'm dying to get some rest," she winked.

"If you say so, milady." he mumbled and silently formed a plan in his mind.

It won't hurt to disobey his mistress for now.

* * *

 _ **Review please!~ (^w^)**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Cream and Tails

**Hi guys! Been a while I updated.^^ Anyway, check out my new Descendants fic 'Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West'! It's a Wicked and Descendants crossover so I hope u guys know the musical. Wicked is really awesome! It's one of the Broadway musicals I actually liked!**

 **Amy- You mean _only_ , AJ. But Wicked is one heck of a musical. It's amazing, seriously!**

 **Shadow- Tch! Whatever, I think its horrible.**

 **Me- That's because you hate musicals, Shadow.**

 **Amy- Not all of them... 'smirks'**

 **Me- O_O**

 **Shadow- I don't know what you're talking about, Rose...**

 **Amy- Come on, you didn't think I know that you like 'D—mmph!**

 **'Shadow covers Amy's mouth'**

 **Shadow- PUBLISH THE CHAPTER, AUTHORESS! 'glares at me with red demonic eyes'**

 **Me- EEP! 'presses the publish button'**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Cream and Tails**

Yami regretted a lot of things in his life, but this is too much. He should have known better to inform the person in front of him, her terrifying demeanor is almost close to his mistress' anger making him really regret what he did.

"WHAT!" Amy looked at him furiously.

Yami gave a nervous cough, "I-I said, milady's birthday is coming up on Monday."

The pink hedgehog took out her hammer out of nowhere and swung it in his direction. Luckily for him, he managed to avoid the deadly attack of her weapon.

" _B-By gods! Her attacks are becoming more deadly these days,_ " he thought quite terrified.

"I could have made preparations and now you just came here and tell me that her birthday is coming up in two days?!" she shrieked and continued swinging her hammer at him.

Yami dodged and blocked her attacks, "Give me a break, I just found out about her birthday yesterday!" he yelled.

She growled as she lifted her hammer, "Aren't you her bodyguard? Shouldn't be your job to know about her!" she slammed her Piko hammer at his feet.

"It never crossed my mind about her birthday, dammit!" he growled as he dodged and kicked the hammer away.

"Raaaghh! I can't believe she didn't even bother to tell us. Especially _me_! I'm going to-"

"You can't! This is why I came to you the first place. Milady doesn't want us to throw her a birthday party," he said.

Amy glared at him, "Why not?"

"She is completely against it and she only wants to celebrate her birthday just by spending time with us like always," he explained with a sigh.

"That's sweet, but that's not enough! It's her birthday, dangit! The most important day of her life," she ranted angrily as she did angry gestures with her hands, "She deserves to have an exciting birthday!"

Yami did circular motions on his temples, "Again, that's why I'm here. I need your help." he groaned.

Amy stopped, "I'm listening.."

* * *

In her home, Lyra did one hundred push ups while watching One Punch Man in her living room. Normally, when she was human back then. She can't do push ups let alone a hundred of them. When she was close to eighty, her ears perked up hearing her phone rang in her Black Parade ringtone. She stopped her workout and answered.

"Hello?" she said as she wiped off her sweat.

" _Hello darling, it's been awhile!_ "

Lyra's eyes widened, "Mr. Sunny, how are you?" she sat up straight with her towel on her shoulder.

" _Oh fine, sweetheart. Japan is really amazing, I wish you took up my offer to come with me._ "

"Sorry, but how about next time?"

" _Well... Next year, I'll be going to Philippines for another interview, so how about that? You can be my guide there since you know more Tagalog than me,_ "

"Sure, why not? Make sure you remind me next year because I—"

" _You tend to forget, I know~ Anyway, your birthday is coming up soon. Do you want me to get you something here in Japan?_ "

Lyra turned bright red, "No! Y-You d-don't have to g-get me a gift, Mr. Sunny."

" _Oh sweet pea, it's the least I can do! I won't be arriving until Wednesday. Please let me get you something,_ "

Before she could stutter out her protests, her boss cut her off.

" _You're an otaku, right? How about this, I'll get you a 'Fairy Tail' jacket and 'My Hero Academia' DVDs. Sounds good? I know how much you love the jacket and the new anime this year,_ "

She paled knowing what he said is true. Lyra took a huge liking in the new anime, My Hero Academia, this year and became quite a fan. Now all she could do is say the most intelligent things in the world.

"Uhh... Maybe?"

She mentally faceplamed at her response.

" _It's decided, anyway, I'll be hanging up now. The movie is going to start, bye sweetheart! Happy advance birthday!_ "

He hung up making her groan, she laid herself on the couch and groaned louder.

 _"NOO! What have I done?_ " she thought.

Her phone rang again, Lyra raised a brow at this and saw an unfamiliar number. She answered her call and her eyes widened hearing a familiar voice.

" _Hey, LJ, is that you?_ "

"T-Tails! How did you get my number?" she said in shock running her fingers through her hair.

" _I-I asked Amy for it. Sorry if this surprises you, but do you want to hang out today?_ "

Lyra raised a brow, "Uhhh..."

" _I know we don't know each other very well a-and it's fine if you don't want to hang out today. I just really want to get to know you s-since your Amy's friend after all,_ " he said shyly and nervously.

The little fox is going to be the death of her because he sounded so adorable.

She smiled softly, "Sure, where do you like to meet up and what time?"

" _Umm, how about two o'clock at the park? You won't mind if I bring some friends along do you?_ "

"Not at all," she assured, "The more, the merrier. Besides I also wanted to get to know you and the others too."

" _That's great, I'll see you later, LJ!_ "

"I'll see you later too, Tails." she chuckled softly.

He hung up and Lyra stretched her arms, making a few bones crack. She stood up and saw on her clock that it was one-thirty. Guess she has to get ready for today.

About twenty minutes, she was taking a bath and putting on her clothes. She left immediately heading to the park. While running, Lyra saw a grind rail nearby and stopped. Lately, she's seeing a lot of those around the city and couldn't help but feel curious. What is like grinding through those rails? She always saw Sonic and Shadow using the grind rails a few times in the game-play clips she used to watch.

The purple hedgehog sneakily smiled and headed to the grind rail. It won't hurt to try.

* * *

 ** _(Lyra's POV)_**

"Crud, crud, crud!" I muttered, trying to balance myself on the rail. It's really a good thing that my shoes are grinding material.

My hair whipped around me as I grind through town. I smiled wildly feeling adrenaline course through my veins.

"WOOO! YEAH! TAKE THAT LOSERS!" I screamed wildly.

By then, I lost my balance and fell on the ground hard.

Dang you, karma!

"Oh, come on!" I screamed while groaning in pain. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head gently.

"L-LJ?"

I looked up to see Tails, Cream, and her chao staring at me in surprise.

I gave them a carefree smile and did a salute, "Hey, what's up guys..." I awkwardly greeted.

"W-We're fine, how about you?" she asked quite shyly.

I stood up and patted away the dirt on my clothes, "I'm fine, sweetie. Thank you for asking!" I smiled softly her.

"Are you sure? You took a nasty fall there," Tails said worriedly.

"Like I said, I'm fine. Though thanks for worrying about me, Tails." I assured.

He nodded and I glanced at Cream, "May I asked for your name, sweetie?"

She blushed, "My name is Cream the Rabbit, miss." she fiddled her fingers nervously.

I chuckled and patted her head, "My name is Lyra Daye, Cream. Please call me LJ, okay?"

She nodded, "O-okay!"

I smiled and then something landed on my head.

"Chao, chao~"

I look up to see Cheese snuggling on my head.

"Ch-Cheese!" Cream stuttered.

I giggled and took Cheese off of my head. Cheese sat on my palms and gave me a cheery 'chao, chao.'

I smiled, "Why hello! Your name is Cheese, right?"

"Chao, chao!" he nodded.

"Aren't you the cutest chao I ever seen!" I snuggled my cheek against him making him laugh.

"So what are we going to do today, Tails?" I asked the young fox.

He rubbed his neck nervously, "W-Well, I was thinking that we should hangout at the arcade first today."

"That's great! Let's go shall we?" I said.

They nodded and we headed inside. Once we got our tokens, we roam around in the arcade trying to find a game to play. My eyes widened seeing a familiar game.

"Yeah! Pac-man!" I cheered.

Tails, Cream and Cheese stared at me puzzled and saw me inserting my token in the coin slot.

"I didn't know you like Pac-man, LJ." Tails said and watched me play.

I snickered, "Well, I got it from my dad after all. He and I would always challenge each other who will get the highest score-Ah! Get away you creepy ghosts!" I quickly controlled my joystick trying to escape the ghosts.

After three rounds in Pac-man, I lost in the fourth round. By then, Tails decided to try the game and slid his token in the coin slot.

Cream and I watched him play and he won six rounds in Pac-man. Cheese sat on my shoulder and watched Cream and I cheered for Tails.

"You can do it, Tails! You're almost there," Cream cheered.

I shriek, but not in a girly way as always. "Dude, get the cherry before the ghosts catch you!" I held my head in panic.

After that, Tails got in the eleventh round. This was where he was having a hard time.

"Dodge the ghost! Get away from it whenever you can!" I screamed as the young fox struggled avoiding the ghost.

When the orange ghost sneaked up behind Pac-man, the three of us yelped in surprise even Cheese. The game was over.

"I was/You were so close!" Tails and I exclaimed.

Cream giggled as Cheese landed in her arms, "Let's play another game, guys."

"Okay, Cream." Tails and I slumped.

For about an hour, we played numerous games in the arcade. I even took a few selfies and got along with them quickly. When we saw a dancing game that is similar to Just Dance. I immediately asked Cream if she can join me to play the game.

She nodded, "Sure, LJ! I love to."

While finding a song, we decided to select 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor.

I quickly gave Tails my iPhone and asked him to film Cream and I dancing which he agreed.

When the numbers counted down on the screen and played the music, Cream and I started dancing.

" _Take me on a date_

 _I deserve it, babe_

 _And don't forget the flowers every anniversary_

 _'Cause if you'll treat me right_

 _I'll be the perfect wife_

 _Buying groceries_

 _Buy-buying what you need._

 _You got that 9 to 5,_

 _But, baby, so do I._

 _So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies,_

 _I never learned to cook,_

 _But I can write a hook,_

 _Sing along with me,_

 _Sing-sing along with me. (hey)_

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady,_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy,_

 _Tell me everything's alright..._

 _(Awwwww)_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be,_

 _My one and only all my life._

 _Dear future husband,_

 _If you wanna get that special lovin'._

 _Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night..._

 _After every fight,_

 _Just apologize,_

 _And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right. (right)_

 _Even if I was wrong,_

 _You know I'm never wrong._

 _Why disagree?_

 _Why, why disagree?_

 _If you gotta know how to treat me like a lady,_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy._

 _Tell me everything's alright..._

 _Dear future husband,_

 _Here's a few things,_

 _You'll need to know if you wanna be,_

 _My one and only all my life. (hey, baby)_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _Make time for me,_

 _Don't leave me lonely._

 _And know we'll never see your family more than mine._

 _I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed. (hey)_

 _Open doors for me and you might get some kisses._

 _Don't have a dirty mind,_

 _Just be a classy guy._

 _Buy me a ring,_

 _Buy-buy me a ring. (babe)_

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady._

 _Even when I'm acting crazy,_

 _Tell me everything's alright..._

 _(Woah! Hey.)_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _Here's a few things,_

 _You'll need to know if you wanna be,_

 _My one and only all my life._

 _Dear future husband,_

 _If you wanna get that special loving,_

 _Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night._

 _(That's right!)_

 _Oh-woah_

 _Future husband, better love me right..._ "

The music fade out, Cream and I panted lightly as the screen showed us a five star. We started to hear cheers and clapping behind us. The two of us turned to see Tails and a small crowd clapping and cheering at our performance.

Cream stuttered and blushed in embarrassment, I blushed too, and gave a bow to them. As we left the arcade, we decided to sit on a bench and talk at the riverbank.

"Wow, you two were awesome back there! I didn't know you dance so well, Cream!" Tails said beside her.

She blushed, "W-Well, I used to take ballet lessons back then." she rubbed her cheek.

I raised my brows, "Really? No wonder you're good!"

I was really serious what I said, Cream danced better than me in my opinion. Her moves are fluid than mine and more energetic

"N-Not really, you were also great back there, LJ." she smiled.

It was my turn to blush, "Ahahaha, you really think so?" I leaned back.

"Of course! Just look at the video," Tails brought out my phone and showed me the video. Dang, those Zumba classes are worth it. I look cool.

"Well, you look at that. I really did good," I blushed lightly rubbing my head.

"I told you!" He gave me my phone.

"But seriously, Cream." I spoke up catching her attention, "You were really great out there too. I mean it."

"Thank you, LJ! That really means a lot," Cream beamed at me.

I snickered and ruffled her head, "You're welcome, sweetheart!"

"So LJ," the twin-tailed fox said, "Can you tell us how you met Amy and became friends with her?" he asked curiously.

Cream nodded, "We really want to know how you two became so close."

"Uhh, well..." I started to become nervous at their attention towards me, "Like I said before, I met her in my cave." I rubbed my arm.

"Why were you living in a cave? Are you homeless," Tails asked me worriedly.

I flinched and waved my hands in denial, "No, no, no, no! I'm not homeless, okay. I just lived in a cave at the forest to do some training that's all." I assured them, "I promise, I got my own house and everythin'!"

They sighed in relief when I said that.

"So what happened? Why was she there in your cave, LJ?" he asked.

I tapped my chin slowly and did a hum, "She was there because she was looking for a place to live, so she can train. I got mad at Amy for littering in my cave and stuff and forced her to leave," I flatly answered.

They gasped, "So mean!"

"Hey, she had her trash around in my cave so of course I'll get mad, but anyway. I apologized since I got guilty and asked for her name," I sighed, "That's when I realized who she is. I asked her why she was kicked out in the team, and she told me everything."

Tails expression went down even Cream. They know full knowledge how Amy got kicked out of the team and it wasn't pleasant for them.

"Amy cried really hard that day, she was really heartbroken that the others just threw her away like that. The worst things is, that Sonic said some bad things about her. Makes me mad every time I remember that," I growled.

Tails clenched his fists to his lap, "I tried to stop them, but-"

"Amy already told me..." I cut him off, "You don't have to feel guilty about it, Tails. Sonic and most of the others agreed, so there is nothing you could do to stop them."

Tails looked at the groubd sadly. I patted her shoulder and continued, "Be glad that Amy didn't hate you for that... She knew that you tried."

He sighed deeply, "Yeah, I guess you're right, LJ. Thanks..."

I gave him a weak smile, "Anyway, back to the subject. Amy and I became close, I let her stay in my cave, helped her become stronger, and took care of her until now."

"LJ," Cream spoke up, I turned my attention to hers and saw a sleeping Cheese on her lap. "What do you think of Amy?"

I stared at her puzzled, and rubbed my cheek. "I think of her as my best friend and sister, Cream."

Her eyes brigthened at my answer, "Me too!"

"Same here," Tails agreed.

I softly ruffled their heads, "Well, that makes you my brother and sister too!"

We all laughed and talked at the riverbank having a good time. When it was five o' clock, we headed to our homes and share a goodbye.

"Bye LJ! Thanks again for today," Tails exclaimed holding Cream's hand.

I waved, "Me too, kid! See ya later!"

"Bye!" Cream waved back.

As the two left, I sighed tiredly and headed back to my home. While walking down on the sidewalk, I heard screams in the air. My eyes widened and I felt my heartbeat thumping, old memories flashback in my mind.

" _Not again,_ " I thought as I sweated nervously.

I ran trying to locate the screams while I covered the half of my face with a handkerchief and tied up my hair in a ponytail, when I arrived I was in the alleys. I began to feel bitter remembering the day I killed the criminal.

My ears twitched as I hear voices and muffled crying while I got nearer.

"We finally got them tied up,"

"Let's take them to truck, the boss wants us back quick."

I hid behind the wall and saw five men with a truck. I noticed that they got two girls and one boy tied up and muffled with a piece of cloth on their mouths. My eyes widened at the sight, I felt my body shaking in terror and adrenaline like last time. I quickly put up my hood and took out my gun out of my boot.

I sneaked in and hid behind a Dumpster, when I saw the guys are about carry the crying kids in the truck. I aimed my gun at the guy who's approaching the young boy who is trying to avoid him.

 ** _BAM! BAM!_**

My heart jumped once I pulled the trigger, I flinched when I managed to shoot the guy's calf and rib making him scream and fall onto the ground.

The two guys immediately took out their guns and told the others to take the kids. They shoot at my direction, but I dodged by hiding in the shadows. I aimed my gun at the guys and shoot.

One yelled and stepped back quickly holding his rib while the other shot multiple bullets at me. My eyes sharpened and I dodged the bullets again, I knelt down and shot him.

 ** _BAM! BAM! BAM!_**

"AH!" he yelled as he dropped the gun holding his side.

I'm starting to run out of bullets, I saw a long metal pole beside me making me hide my gun in my boot. I took the pole and charged at them in fury. I attacked and cause their heads to bleed and fall unconsciousness. I charged at the other two guys, who are carrying the tied-up kids.

I swung my pole and hit one of their ribs, it cracked as I put a huge force on it. He yelled and knelt down, letting go of the girl, he took out his gun and shot at my way. I quickly moved to the left as the bullet grazed my shoulder. I hissed and gave a kick at the temple getting a KO.

 ** _BAM!_**

"Raagh!" I yelled and knelt in pain. I held my left thigh which was shot.

"You're not going to get away from this b #*&!" the other guy yelled holding his gun towards me.

I growled and took out my gun from my boot. I aimed it at him and got myself some scratches while he continued to shoot.

 _ **BAM!**_

"AGHHHH!" he yelled holding his abdomen.

I managed to stand up and hit his head with my gun, making him knockout like the rest. I breathe heavily and limped towards the kids.

They appeared to be unconscious, I took a wild guess thinking that they fainted because of the chaos. I took out my pocket knife and cut the ropes on them along with the cloth on their mouths.

I rummage through their pockets and found a cell phone from one of the girls. I used it to call the police and force myself to talk, telling them what happened and my current location. About six minutes, my ears twitched as I heard sirens sounded in the air. I quickly escape from the scene before the police arrives and took the shortcut to my way home.

* * *

 ** _(Third POV)_**

Wolfe and Anubis watched the young purple hedgehog escape from afar. The blonde looked amused while the Egyptian god was beyond pissed as they saw the police investigating the scene and took care of the kids.

"Seems like our Traveler can't keep her hands to herself," Wolfe mused. He leaned back and crossed his arm.

Anubis clenched his fists, "Shall I execute her this time, master?" he hissed.

"No, as much I will love to have her head with my trophies. Lord Luke specifically made it clear we can't kill her yet," the blonde sighed in disappointment, "For now, let's continue our job. We finally got what we need."

Wolfe holds up a bottle that has an muddy, green liquid inside. It made a grotesque form and it tried to escape the container in vain. Anubis held back a shiver at the sight. The blonde twistedly smiled and hid the bottle in his coat, he stood up and turned to the raven-haired man.

"Let's go back to headquarters, shall we?" he grinned.

Anubis nodded and muttered a spell making a portal appear. The two stepped in and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 ** _This is how LJ and Cream danced for this chap- watch?v=zWfqFXTjKls_** _ **Please review!~ ^w^**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY! ONLY SOME STUFF I MADE FOR THIS FIC AND MY OCs!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Talking About Mary Sues And

**Me- 'kicks the door and walks in' Okay, today Shadow and Amy isn't here today because of being busy and all. So all I could bring today is Sonic today. 'scowls'**

 **'Sonic runs in the room and winks at the audience'**

 **Sonic- Hi guys! 'waves cheerfully'**

 **Me- 'growls' Shut up, blue blur.**

 **Sonic- Geez, no need to be so cold now, AJ. 'chuckles'**

 **Me- 'groans' Why him? 'mutters'**

 **Sonic- By the way, AJ. 'looks at me while I sat on my chair'**

 **Me- What? 'I opened my laptop'**

 **Sonic- Why did you make me and the others do those bad things to Ames? 'pouts'**

 **Me- Because I don't like you and I like 'Amy got kicked out' fanfics and junk.**

 **Sonic- Aww! Now I can't talk to Ames thanks to you. 'glares at me like a child'**

 **Me- 'evilly laughs' Hehehehehe~ Serves you right. You don't deserve her!**

 **Sonic- WHAT?**

 **Me- Guys, please review and give some advice on my writing, Hope u enjoy my chap! 'winks'**

 **'presses the publish button before Sonic could say more'**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Talking About Mary Sues And Meeting A Biker Guy**

I sighed as I stared at my ceiling. I wore a white T-shirt that has a Mob Psycho 1000 logo on it, and a pair of knee-length shorts. I silently closed my eyes, leaning on my couch as I heard the boring news.

" _Well, it seems like next week we are going to have a heavy rain—We politely interrupt this program for some breaking news,_ "

My cat-like ears perked up. I opened my eyes and turned to my side facing the TV.

 _"My name is Shelly Cat, today we are here in the local streets of Station Square. There appeared to be an attempt of kidnapping last night, but when the police arrived at the scene they saw the kidnappers all unconscious and injured; however the victims are not and are perfectly safe."_ she said.

I blanched and stared at my leg, which was wrapped in bandages. When I arrived home yesterday, I was lucky that Yami isn't home. I managed to remove the bullet (which is unbelievably painful) and disinfect the wound.

 _"—Tell me, Ms. Reyes. Do you still remember what happened last night before you and your siblings got kidnapped?"_ Shelly asked the fifteen year old girl, who has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

 _"I-I think so... Before the guys are going to put my siblings and I in their truck, s-somebody shot one of them out of nowhere w-when they approached my brother. After that, someone appeared a-and beat them up with a metal pole before we fainted."_ she stuttered.

 _"Do you recall the stranger's appearance?"_ Shelly asked.

" _M-Maybe... I-I think she's a mobian hedgehog? H-Her fur is purple and half of her face was covered. She even wore a black hoodie, which make it hard for me to tell if her eyes are black._ "

" _Anything else you like to add?_ " Shelly raised a brow.

The girl shook her head, " _No, that's all I could say._ "

" _Well there you have it, folks! Seems like we have ourselves a mysterious vigilante,_ " she stood up straight as she held the microphone, " _My name is Shelly Cat, daily news reporter of Mobius News Network._ "

I changed the channel to Cartoon Network. I groaned and did a facepalm.

" _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! Now look what you did,_ " I mentally scolded myself.

"Now the police is going to hunt me down," I muttered as I stood up. I headed to my kitchen with a slight limp and opened my fridge. I got myself a can of Sprite and drank it.

 _ **RIIINNNNGGGG!**_

I jumped and almost spilled my soda when the telephone rang. I limped slightly to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Daye's residence. How may I help you?" I said through the phone.

 _"Milady?"_

* * *

 _ **(Yami's POV)**_

"Milady?" I said through the phone.

 _"Yami, is that you?"_

"Yes, milady."

I heard my mistress sighed in the background, _"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me by my name or my nickname?"_

I blushed in embarrassment, "About... Twenty-nine times..."

I saw Amy covered her mouth, trying so hard to keep her laughter. I glared at her while she gave me a teasing look before snorting a chuckle.

That woman is going to be the death of me.

 _"Right..."_

I chuckled sheepishly, "I'll try to call you by your name often, mila-I mean, L-Lyra..." I stuttered. I'm really not used to calling my master/mistress by their first names, even when I'm supposed to be undercover.

 _"Good, because you're my friend, Yami. You're like a big brother to me, so it will be weird if you keep calling me in fancy titles."_

I stiffled a laugh, I could have sworn she was pouting.

"Are you pouting, mil—Lyra?" I teased.

 _"Yes..."_ she mumbled.

I chuckled as my mistress stuttered out protests in the phone.

 _"A-Anyway! Why did you call me for? You need something, Yami?"_

I blinked and finally remembered, "Ah yes! I hope you don't mind, but what are your favorite colors again?"

 _"Purple, blue, and black. Why?"_

I gulped silently hearing the suspiscious tone in her voice, "J-Just asking..."

 _"Okay... I have a big hunch no matter how much I ask you, you won't budge. So how many more questions you want to ask me, dear sir?"_ she said in her weird accent.

"Well, what kind of music you like? I only know you like alternative rock and classical music,"

 _"Well, I also like Pop-Punk, Remixes, Dubstep, R &B, J-Rock, J-Pop, and sometimes regular Pop and K-Pop."_

"I see..." I nodded.

 _"Anything else?"_

"Yes, and this is the last. I assure you," I said and gulped silently, "What kind of... dresses you like to wear?" I asked slowly.

Silence fills the air creating an unpleasant atmosphere.

"..."

 _"..."_

"Milady?" I uttered. I held the collar of my blue V-shirt in nervousness, while cold sweat slid on my neck.

 _"That's... An interesting question, Yami... You know, I don't wear dresses that much."_

I silently sighed in relief and cheered that she didn't get mad, I turn my attention to the phone.

"Can you at least tell me what kind of dresses you like to wear?"

 _"Um, okay..."_ she agreed uneasily, _"I like wearing long dresses that reach to my knees or ankles, along with some short or long sleeves. I hate straps and I like to keep my style modest, thank you very much!"_

"Ah, I understand, milady. Sorry to bother you today,"

 _"No prob' and don't ask those kind of questions again so suddenly, it's weird~"_ she stretched out the last part.

I smiled, "I promise."

" _Okay, now I gotta go. I need to do my junk now! Bye dude!"_

She immediately hung up. I sighed tiredly and leaned back slowly, rubbing my face in exhaustion before sighing again.

That was stressful...

Amy smirked and sat beside me, "Well, _that_ went well."

I scoffed and gave her phone back, "We're lucky that my lady didn't find out. She's often sharp, but tends to be dense and gullible most of the times." I muttered.

The pink hedgehog clapped her hands, "At least we got what we need!" she smiled.

I nodded, "Your right. Anyway, let's get started shall we?"

"Yes," she grinned, "We shall... OPERATION BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER IS A GO!" she screamed.

I flinched at the high volume she made, "How about BBPE for short?" I suggested.

"That works too!"

I sighed, "You know, I'll appreciate it of you adjust your voice, Ms. Rose." I flatly said.

"Oh right, sorry!~" she faked a pouty look, "Now let's go!"

I groaned and let the small pink hedgehog dragged me into the city. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **(Third POV)**_

After sleeping in her house for four hours, Lyra decided to take an afternoon walk at Station Square downtown. She made sure she walked slowly to not open up her wound on her leg and to not look like she was limping. While walking, she silently contemplated with her thoughts. It's been days she last saw Anubis and Wolfe. Not to mention, the strange dream she received not too long ago. It bothers her...

She then stopped by to sit on a nearby bench. Is that dream really real? Was it actually a vision? Lyra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. When she stood up and decided to head to the downtown park, she saw a small shop nearby.

"An optical shop, huh?" she muttered seeing the store's sign saying 'Hans' Eyewear'.

She didn't waste time entering the small store. When she entered the store, Lyra saw dozens of glasses displayed.

" _It's been a while I went to an optical store. The last time I went when I was twelve,_ " she thought nostalgically as she examined the glasses.

Her eyes then turned its attention to the black, cat-eye framed glasses. The frame has tints of pink, orange, and purple making almost a blending design.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Lyra turned to see a tall, old man. He has dark gray hair, dark gray mustache, tan skin, and (to her amazement) a fit physique. He wore small, black, round spectacles, a simple white shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

She blinked, "Y—Yes, it is. Mind telling me what model is this?" she pointed the glasses.

He approached and stood near to her, "That's Cole Haan's BerryTurq CH ten-twenty-nine, young lady."

"I see, so are you the owner of this shop, Mister..."

"Hans," he smiled, "Hans Falmund and yes, I' am the owner of this shop since it was named after me." he laughed heartily.

Lyra chuckled, "Well, I'm Lyra Daye, sir. Are you also an optometrist, Mr. Hans?" she held out her hand for a shake.

Hans shook her hand and was a bit surprised by her firm grip, "Yes, I' am. Judging you being here, I believe you want to get yourself some prescription glasses, yes?"

She nodded, "I do, sir." she responded politely.

He laughed, "Well, let's test your sight then!"

She nodded and they headed to the counter. Hans offered her a chair, Lyra thanked the old man as she sat down. She hissed slightly, feeling pain on her leg, but quickly covered it up. Hans went to his drawers and took out a Snellen chart before hanging it on the wall.

"Okay, can you tell me which section you can't see very well?" Hans asked softly.

She squinted her eyes, "I can't see section nine, sir." she said.

He nodded and removed the Snellen chart, "Alright, now that's settled. What frames do you like?"

Lyra ignored his question and looked confused, "Wait, aren't you supposed to let me wear an eyeglass thingy that lets you measure my eyesight?" she asked curiously.

Hans blinked, "Oh you mean, the phoropter glasses? No, I don't think that's necessary, kid."

She tilts her head, "Why is that?"

"You see, most of my customers are like you. They can't see section nine in the Snellen chart, so basically you have the same measure of sight as they." he explained while he put away the Snellen chart in his drawers.

"Also, I didn't expect you to know about phoropter glasses. Tell me, is this not your first time getting yourself some prescription glasses?"

Lyra nodded her head, "This is actually my second time, sir."

Hans nodded, "That explains it. Anyway, back to the main subject. What frames do you like, young lady?" he smiled warmly.

She shyly smiled back, "Umm... I like the Berryturq CH ten-twenty-nine, please? Also, can I have my lens be the polycarbonate ones?"

"Of course! Also, excellent pick with the lens, kid. I'm impressed! You like me to add an AR coating on the lenses too?"

"Yes! I will be very happy if you did. Anyway, how much is all that?" she took out her wallet.

Hans crossed his arms in thought, "Well, the CH ten-twenty-nine frames cost a hundred and forty-five dollars due to being a popular brand. The polycarbonate lenses will be a hundred and twenty-two dollars and the AR coating will be sixty dollars." he rubbed his chin.

Lyra calculated the prices with her hands, "That will be... Two hundred, sixty-seven plus sixty..." she counted and almost gasped, "That will be three hundred and twenty-seven dollars!"

The old man rubbed his head, "I apologize for the high price, kid. If you want, I can throw in a five percent discount?"

"NO!" she exclaimed, making him jump.

"No discount, thank you very much! I can see there is some reason why the prices are high. I'll buy it." she opened her wallet and took out four hundred dollars.

"Besides, I need some change anyway." she smirked and slid the money to his counter.

Hans chuckled and took the money, "You're a funny kid. I like that... Come back later on three, I'll be done putting the lenses and adding the AR coating in a flash." he winked and gave her the change.

Lyra smiled brightly, "Thank you very much, sir! I promise I'll be back in three. See you later, Mr. Hans!"

* * *

She left the store and headed to the downtown park. It was a bit like the 'National Station Square' park except it's peaceful. She bought herself a burger at the burger stand and a can of Mountain Dew. Eating her burger at the bench, she plugged her ears with earphones and listened to her favorite rock band.

"Thank you, My Chemical Romance!" she sighed in relief and leaned back on the bench.

After she finished eating her burger, she silently drank her soda can and stared at the clouds. She smiled when she sees a cloud that looks like a dragon.

"That's dang awesome," she mumbled in her drink.

For minutes, that's all she did. Watching the clouds form different shapes and drinking her Mountain Dew. When she emptied her soda, she threw her can at the garbage basket like a basketball player.

"Score!" she pumps a fist in the air.

Lyra was really excited for her new glasses. It's been a while, she last wore them. Ever since she arrived in Station Square, her eyesight changed. She can see clearly at long distances like she used to as a child, except it's gotten really better like a sniper's. What's the strangest thing is that she can't read small or medium-sized words at the distance, if she tried it will come out blurred. She can only read those words clearly only about six feet away.

" _I wonder why is it like that? Side-effect of being here, I guess?_ " she thought silently.

She sighed boredly and sat in a crossed-leg style. Lyra sometimes can't be patient when she's excited, who doesn't anyway?

" _Hello, my childish self!_ " her conscious greeted in her mind.

" _Where have you been, man? Dude, it's like a month you haven't talked to me._ "

" _Sorry, I was busy these days. How are you, darling?_ "

 _"Oh, I'm fine. I'm definitely fine with a bullet wound on my leg, a handsome death god who is trying to kill me with his comrades, and dreaming freaky lucid dreams. I'm totally great!_ " Lyra thought sarcastically.

" _It's been awhile you got this sarcastic. All of this really bothers you, huh?_ " her conscious spoke softly.

" _Of course! Come on, we're in a world that we always dreamed of. And seeing the huge changes here is all insane! Amy wasn't supposed to be kicked out of the team, Sally wasn't supposed to be a jerk, and Anubis wasn't supposed to be heartbroken. This is all insane!_ " she rubbed her face in frustration.

 _"You're right. All of this_ _ **is**_ _strange, but can you blame it?_ "

The young hedgehog's ears went down and got silent.

" _I don't think so..._ " she sighed, "I miss them you know?" she mumbled out loud.

" _Of course, who wouldn't? We got transported in Sonic world seperated from our loved ones, for heaven's sakes._ " her conscious grumbled.

She was quiet for a moment and then let out a laugh, " _Gosh, don't you think this all Mary Sue?_ "

" _What do you mean?_ " her conscious asked feeling puzzled.

" _Well, we got transported in Mobius and befriended some SEGA characters who are actually real._ " she explained, " _Anubis comes in with some of our old villain ocs and tells us we're the 'Dimension Travelers' and all of this is real! Don't you think this is all Mary Sue of us?"_ " she thought.

" _...Yes... However, I disagree. Mary Sues are super-perfect female characters in the literature world, yes?_ "

" _Yeah, so?_ "

" _We're not perfect, sweetheart. Even though we are trying so hard to be perfect, we still make mistakes and have a lot of flaws in ourselves. After all, we are human after all. A person who is really perfect have to be..._ "

" _God,_ " Lyra thoughtfully answered.

" _Correct, so you see? This may be all Mary Sue for us, but we are not perfect. We're bad at math—_ "

" _We're also bad at Science,_ "

" _We're mostly selfish,"_

" _We tend to be short tempered,_ "

" _We are annoying,_ "

" _Insane,_ "

" _Naive and Gullible,_ "

" _Lazy, absent-minded, and tend to be incredibly disgusting like farting out of nowhere,_ " her conscious gave her a mental smirk.

Lyra scoffed and smiled, trying to hold her laughter. That is incredibly true.

"Guess we aren't Mary Sues after all," she mumbled and checked the time on her phone, "Shoot, it's almost three! I better go back."

She stood up and headed to the optical store.

"Hold it right there, brat!"

* * *

 _ **(Lyra's POV)**_

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding..._

Two creatures appeared in front of me and grabbed my arms. They forced me to kneel, making me growl in pain. For crying out loud, my bullet wound isn't healed yet!

I didn't bother to struggle. What's the point when they are holding me down with an iron grip? If I struggle, my wound will sting or get worse. I stared at the two creatures and analyzed them closely.

I gawked.

" _GOOOLLLLLEEEEEEMMMMSSS!_ " I internally squealed. I imagined anime stars sparkled in my background as I stared at the two golems in awe. My gamer side kicked in.

They're not bulky like most golems I saw in anime and played in videogames; however, they're figure is slim and tall. They bore glowing blue-green eyes and have a mark on their chests.

" _So cool!_ " I screamed mentally.

"It's about time I found _you_ ,"

I blinked and turned my head. In front of me, there stood a huge guy. He got a super bulky figure, dark goatee, and black Mohawk with blue and white stripe highlights. He wore a typical biker outfit, black aviator sunglasses, a brown leather jacket that has one sleeve ripped off, black shirt, finger-less gloves, navy blue pants, and a pair of black biker boots.

I couldn't help but stare in awe. He looks like a biker uncle! We both silently stare. For a few minutes, I nodded and moved my right hand.

"What's up," I greeted blankly.

I... Am an idiot...

I internally face-palmed.

Biker uncle growled, "Tell me, are you, the Traveler, brat? The girl that First Commander and Lieutenant keep talking about?"

I blinked again. So they talked about me? I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out by the info.

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrugged nonchalantly as I can, "What's your name, dude?"

The biker guy ignored me and rubbed the bridge of his nose. My ears twitched when he mutter under his breath.

"I don't believe this. This is the girl who's going to be our huge threat? She really doesn't look like it," he muttered doubtly.

I would have to slap the guy for that rude comment. How dare he! I may not look like much, but I can be a huge threat if I want to. The _nerve_ of this guy! I growled silently and decided to let the guy say what he wanted. I then asked for his name again.

He glared, "The name's Gunner, brat. Captain of the Magnai Exertixus." he pointed himself with his thumb.

My ears twitched a bit. When he said that, I started to understand it.

Magnai Exertixus—Great Army.

" _How.. The heck... I know this junk!_ " I thought.

I never learned any languages except English and Tagalog. How come I understood the Latin-like language?

"So you're working with Anubis and Wolfe, huh?" I muttered under my breath.

Gunner smirked and kept his hands in his pockets, "Yep. The two couldn't stop talking about you since you're famous and all."

I stared at him confused, "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, your mortal kind was wiped out! Extinct like those dodo birds! It's really surprising to see you here, alive with the blood of the Travelers in your veins," he knelt down to my level, "You got some nerve, kid." he smiled crookly.

I snarled at him and he bursted into a haughty laughter. He stood up and crossed his arms while wiping a tear on his eye.

"For a brat, you can _look_ intimidating! I like that," he smiled.

I glared at him silently. He sighed and clicked his tongue.

"OK, here's the deal. My boss, who you may know as Lord Luke, wants to know where the gem is. Capiche?" he stared at me with his bright orange eyes.

"Gem?" I questioned.

Gunner groaned, "Kid, don't play dumb with me. I'm talking about the Amethyst-Rose gem, of course! Just tell me where it is and you won't get hurt."

I glared, "But I don't where it is—Gagh!" I gasped and choked for air.

He held my throat tightly with his large hand, "Let me repeat myself, kid." he smiled menacingly, "Where's... the Amethyst-Rose?"

I opened one eye and glared, "I.. don't... know...!"

He chuckled lowly and let go of my throat. I gasped for air and held my throat softly.

"I tried to tell you, kid." he snapped his fingers.

The golems' eyes glowed, they held my arms tightly and forced me to stand up making me hiss sharply.

Curse that bullet wound!

The golems threw me into the wall. I yelled while my back and my head hit the cement.

One of the golems kicked my stomach, making me cough out blood. After that, they stepped on my bullet wound.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Gunner chuckled, "Now where is it?"

"I-I... Don't... Know!" I yelled. The golem stepped on my bullet wound again.

The raven-mohawk man tutted, "Stubborn child." he snapped his fingers again.

The golem, who still has his solid foot on my stomach, held out his palm at my face and glowed a red-black energy.

I breathe heavily and closed my eyes.

 ** _SHIIIIIIIIING!_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hehehehehe... 'evilly laughs' Review! No flames please... ^w^**

 **I DON'T OWN SONIC AND ANUBIS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND RICK RIORDAN! I ONLY ONLY OWN SOME STUFF I MADE FOR THIS FIC AND MY OCs!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Mages and a Few History Les

**Me- YEAHHHHHHHH!**

 **Amy- 'reads the status' 24 follows, 19 favorites, and 23 reviews. Nice! :)**

 **Shadow- I'm not impressed.**

 **Me- Shush you! 'shushes Shadow' I can't believe it! This is such an improvement! THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME!**

 **Amy- Yup! Anyway, you conniving woman!**

 **Me- What?**

 **Shadow- You're supposed to publish one chapter every two or three weeks. Remember?**

 **Me- Oh yeah... My schedule! Anyway, that's true. But I decided to publish early since I checked some of the grammar.**

 **Shadow- I still think your story sucks since your OC is kind of Mary-Sueish since she's based of you.**

 **Me- I know, but this is the only way to release my imaginations! Also, Lyra does not have all of my traits and I try to not make her a Mary-sue.**

 **Shadow- Tch. Suit yourself...**

 **Amy- Also, AJ you've been listening to a lot of musicals lately.**

 **Me- The animatics and Hamilton! My gud! They are amazin~!**

 **Shadow- LAME!**

 **Me- Time out! 'pushes SHadow out of the room'**

 **Shadow- Chaos Control!**

 **Me- GRR! Jerk..**

 **Amy- Hehehehehe... Authoress doesn't own anything except this story and her ocs! Please leave some advice for her writing and some reviews!** **'presses publish button and tries to calm Shadow and I down'**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Mages and a Few History Lessons**

 ** _SHIIIIIIIIING!_**

My eyes shot open. I turned to see the golem's head sliced off clean. When the head and its headless body collided onto the ground, it turned into black bokehs. My heart stopped.

Mr. Hans.

He held a long katana with a black handle, his glasses glinted from the sunlight and he stared at me in concern.

"Are you alright, kid?" Hans asked.

I mutely nodded. I then saw the other golem came up behind Hans with two energy orbs in its hands.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

Hans sharply turned and sliced off the golem's arms. After that, in a blink of an eye. He sliced off the head like earlier.

Gunner growled, "Oh great... It's you."

I gasped in awe and surprise when he magically whips out a red burning chain by flicking his left wrist.

Mr. Hans held his katana, "Been a while, Gunner. How are ya? Killing women and children like always?" he glared.

I gawked at the scene before me, feeling Deja vu.

They know each other?!

He spit on the ground, "Yeah and how about you, sh#%-face? Taking care of that crappy shop of yours?"

"You got that right, you b #%*&d." Mr. Hans hissed.

I watched Gunner grew irritated and launched a high-kick at Mr. Hans quickly. I gasped when he blocked it with his arm and jumped away from the bulky man.

"You haven't changed a bit, you s#%&-face!"

"Same goes for you, Gunner!"

They charged at each other furiously, when Gunner whipped his chained at Mr. Hans. He dodged at the incoming attack and his sword glowed bright blue before slicing Gunner's chest.

He hissed and my eyes widened. The slice on his chest looks like a curved, thin, red line.

Like it was scratched from a mere cat.

"Is his body made of iron or something?" I muttered lowly in shock.

Mr. Hans engaged Gunner in a furious armed combat. What's impressive I can see their auras emanated from their bodies as they fought furiously. When they separated, Gunner growled lowly and snapped his fingers.

A portal appeared behind him.

"I'll be back for the girl, s&*#-face! I won't quit until I find that gem!" he exclaimed and stepped into the portal disappearing without a trace.

I breathe heavily and held my stomach feeling the bruise. Mr. Hans growled and sheathe his sword before kneeling in front of me.

"Let's get you to my shop, kid." he softly said and carried me with his arms.

* * *

When we arrived at his store, he laid me on the couch and put the 'Closed' sign on his door. I hissed feeling the blood on my leg. Mr. Hans stared at me with concern and checked on my injuries.

He rolled up my leg and saw the wrapped bandages on it which is covered in a huge amount of blood, "Foolish child, you shouldn't be walking if you have this kind of injury." he whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it's fine. It's been healing on its own strangely fast," I said, "So it doesn't hurt that much when I walk." I assured him.

Mr. Hans scoffed, "Of course, you're a Traveler. It's understandable you heal faster."

I blinked in shock, "Y-You know I'm a—"

"Of course I know!" he exclaimed, "For heaven's sakes, I can perfectly tell by looking at your mana."

My ears twitched as he hovered his hands over my bullet wound, "Wait what are you—" I gasped.

His hands glowed in a light golden color, I can feel the pain on my bullet wound fading away slowly. For a few seconds, the pain was gone and the bullet wound.

"What the...?" I stared.

Mr. Hans stood up, "Hope you won't mind, kid." he stared at me worriedly.

He carefully rolled up my shirt up to my stomach seeing the black-purplish bruise on it. He hovered his hand like earlier and healed my bruise. I stared in awe and checked my healed stomach.

"Are you like me, Mr. Hans?" I asked softly.

Mr. Hans blinked for a moment. By then, he slowly answered.

"I'm afraid not... I'm sorry, kid."

My ears flattened and I looked down. Mr. Hans saw my confusion and approached me.

"Here," he said.

He held out the case that has my eyeglasses in it, I gently took it and smiled a bit.

"Thanks," I softly muttered.

Mr. Hans sighed, "You want an explaination huh?"

I nodded.

He breathe out heavily, "Okay... So... You know about mages, right?" he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, they're people with magical abilities who are connected to..." I flinched and muttered lowly, "To the devil."

Mr. Hans nodded, "Yes, but did you know about mages not being connected to the devil?"

I was silent. I never believed that there are people who can do magic without involving the devil, but I always imagined there was one.

"Maybe," I replied uneasily with a shrug.

He leaned slightly, "What if I tell you that they _exist_?"

I finally caught on what he's saying. I groaned and did a facepalmed, "Don't tell me... You're one of them, aren't you?"

Mr. Hans nodded, "You quickly caught on, nice job." he gave me an approving look.

"Why me?" I muttered as I leaned back on the couch while covering my eyes. I sighed and removed my hand slowly.

"So you are a mage and you know about the Dimension Travelers," I began to stand up straight and crossed my legs, "Mind telling me about them, Mr. Hans?"

Okay, I may have written about the Dimension Travelers except I completely forgot some big info about them. I stopped writing about them for years and I even burned their papers! Cut me some slack, man!

"Hans will do, kid." he said and sat down beside me, "Where did you want to start?"

I thought for a moment and spoke up, "The beginning."

The old mage nodded, "Very well... Come with me."

I did and while I followed. He began explaining to me the history.

"Two millennia ago, the Dimension Travelers had a lot of titles like Dimension Crossers or the World Jumpers. They were quite a well-known, notorious race of mortals back in the days." he explained, "They saved multiple lives of people and restoring order to the worlds, making them famous and sometimes feared."

My ears twitched, "Feared?" I asked.

Hans nodded, "Yes, feared... or I should say respected."

We stopped and I watched him opened the door. It showed a dark room with stairs leading down. Hans made a blue flame appear on the palm of his hand, making me stared in awe.

"Right this way, kid." he said.

We walked down the stairs and for ten minutes, we arrived at a room with five bookshelves along with three tables and some cabinets and drawers. Hans offered me to sit, I politely thanked him and he approached one of the bookshelves.

"I know I have it somewhere..." he muttered searching through the books, "Where is it _—_ Aha! Here we are."

He took out a thin, medium-sized book. It was dark blue with an old leather cover. Hans wiped away the dust with his hands and patted it on his lap to remove some extra dirt. He laid the book in front of me.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously before taking the book to examine it.

Old and worn-out. Looks ancient, I say...

Hans crossed his arms, "You wanted to learn more about your people right? So here you go!"

My eyes widened before turning my attention to him, "Wait, is this some kind of history book about them? I thought you were going to explain everything!" I pointed my finger at him. When I realized what I did was rude, I blushed and stuttered an apology.

He chuckled at my reaction, "Kid, it's best for you to find out your own than me telling it. Besides, it's like spoiling a good book. Where's the fun in that?" he smirked.

I pouted childishly and stared at the book, "Anyway, how did you know this book can tell my kind's history? I have to say its a bit unusual to me." I squinted my eyes.

Hans sat in front of me, "I know this book can tell your race's history, because it was passed down to my family for centuries."

"Shawdy say whaa?"

The old mage laughed at my shocked and confused reaction and patted my head, "You'll know once you read the book. For now, you should go home and read it." he winked.

I blinked and stared at the blue, leather book in my hands.

* * *

I impatiently waited outside the store for Yami. I groaned and silently muttered under my breath.

"What's taking him so long? Is it that hard to pick a present for her..." I mumbled holding the shopping bags.

Yami and I managed to buy all we need for LJ's birthday on Monday. All we got to do is find a place to set up the party and invite some of her friends. Hmm, I wonder if Lyra really have other friends? If she does, should I also invite mine?

My ears twitched hearing the bells chimed, I turned to see Yami holding a brown shopping bag.

I held my hips and gave him a stern look, "About time, I was waiting for a half hour! Was it really that hard to buy a simple present?" I questioned irritatedly.

He chuckled sheepishly, "I suppose so, Amy. Sorry I took so long."

I huffed, "You better be sorry. Anyway, does LJ have other friends besides you and me?" I asked.

Yami nodded, "Of course, like her co-workers at the cafe she works in."

"Oh okay," I smiled.

Wait... What did he say? I blinked and tried to check if I was hearing things.

"Café...?"

"Yes, something wrong, Amy?" he asked concernedly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence fills in the air.

"Ms. Rose?"

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" I screamed.

A few people stared at the commotion I'm making, but I didn't care.

"LJ never told me she works at a café! What the heck! Just how many things is she keeping from me?" I ranted angrily, "Also, I can't imagine her working at a café!"

Yami rubbed my shoulders, "Calm down, Amy."

I glared, I felt a bit proud that I made him flinch.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I' am calm!" I yelled crazily.

"Amy, you're causing a scene." he whispered.

I froze and noticed that a lot of people are staring at us. I quickly yanked Yami's arm and ran in a different direction avoiding the stares.

We ended up on the first floor of the mall, I breathe in relief that I finally avoided the scene.

"Amy, I think you should tone down that overreacting attitude of yours." Yami gave me the look.

I huffed and turned crossing my arms "Not my fault. Dang it, first she didn't tell me her birthday and now I found out she works at a café? Grrr, the nerve! What kind of café she works in?" I asked.

He gave me a sly smile, "Honey Glamour."

My eyes widened, "Are you kidding me? That maid café?"

He shook his head, causing me to jaw dropped. Honey Glamour Café is one of the top 10 famous cafés in the city! And Lyra is working there?

"How come I don't see her there often? I sometimes go there to eat some sweets and cool off," I said suspiciously.

"Well... Milady is a part time worker there, so she has a schedule. Most of the times, her boss gives her day-offs for her to rest along with some of her co-workers." he explained.

I shook my head and muttered lowly, "Unbelievable."

For a moment, a plan formed in my mind, I smiled slowly resembling to Dr. Eggman's.

Revenge is so sweet.

"Yami, call Lyra's friends from the café." I smirked, holding out my phone to him.

"Huh, why?" he asked.

I gave him the look and his eyes widened a bit, he chuckled and crossed his arms.

"You are a terrifying woman, Amy." he slowly took my phone.

I shrugged and smiled, "I try~"

* * *

Lyra silently headed to her home holding a plastic bag that has three books in it along with her eyeglasses. Hans decided to give her two more books and told her that she also might need them. While she headed home, she silently thought to herself.

" _Dang, I never thought Hans would be a mage. My life keeps getting weirder and weirder,_ " she thought.

 _ **BUMP!**_

She gasped and fell down on her bum, while dropping her plastic bag. Lyra rubbed her back gently and didn't notice a familiar person in front of her.

"Watch it,"

She looked up and almost jawdropped.

" _GBRFGJGBFLFKRBKZERFNKGDJ!"_ she thought unintelligebly

She never thought that this day would come. Lyra thought she's going to meet him in a few months or next year, she didn't expect this to be so soon.

" _Welp, you're wrong, pal~_ " her consciousness gave her a mental pat on the back.

Right in front of her, stood one of her top ultimate crushes ever. The very top one besides Anubis. It took every fiber being with her to not freak out in her fan-girl self despite he's glaring at her.

Shadow the Hedgehog was the person she bumped into...

" _Oh my gud, he's wearing a leather jacket..._ " she mentally gawked at his red, leather jacket.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me, sir!" she stuttered out and picked up her things and kept it in the plastic bag.

She quickly stood up and ignored his piercing gaze he gave her. Lyra quickly walked away from his sight with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

Shadow kept his hands in his jacket. He scoffed at the strange girl's clumsiness before walking away

What a nuisance...

* * *

OH MY GUSH! I met Shadow the Hedgehog! The most handsomest guy in the multiverse Kyaaaaaaa!

Breathe, girl! _Breathe..._

I breathe in and out, I took out my keys and unlocked my house. I tiredly sighed as I walked in while I locked the door behind me. I laid my plastic bag on the couch before going to my bathroom for a bath.

About a half hour, I came out of my bathroom wearing my pajamas. A regular L-sized, T-shirt and some basketball shorts. I tied my hair in a low ponytail and headed to the living room. I removed the three books and my eyeglass case in my plastic bag. As I lay them down on the coffee table, I opened my eyeglass case and took out my glasses.

I smiled happily at my glasses and put it on. It really feels good to wear glasses again. I stared at my reflection in my mirror which is beside my TV and make funny faces with my glasses.

"Bleh!" I pulled my eyelid and my tongue out, "Choo!" I tried posing cutely but failed ridiculously causing me to laugh so hard. I removed my glasses and happily lay on my couch, and played with my glasses.

"Hehehehe~ I finally got my glasses, I finally got my glasses~" I sang cheerfully and wore it again.

I sat up and clapped my hands, "Now! Better read that book that Hans gave me."

I stared at the blue leather book on my coffee table along with the other two, colored, leather bound books. I gently took the blue book and opened it.

"Huh!" I stared at it weirdly.

It won't open.

I tried flipping it open again, but I failed. I pouted and examined it.

"Why won't you open?" I asked the book sadly and slapped it on the coffee table hard.

Suddenly, the book glowed and flipped open. I gasped and the pages turned quickly. A small blue beam shot above the flipped pages and it created some kind of screen.

I stared at the screen as the words formed.

 ** _Choose Your Selections:_**

 ** _The Dark Ages_**

 ** _The Rebellion_**

"I feel like 'The Gamer' now," I chuckled under my breath, remembering the manghwa. I pressed the second selection and the screen shimmered out the words.

I silently read the screen as it scrolled down slowly by itself.

 ** _The Rebellion_**

 ** _After Lucifer's Army rose and started the Tenegricum War. A rebellion was created. The leader of the rebellion was the founder and was bestowed the power to travel through dimensions._**

The page stopped scrolling and it showed me a picture of a beautiful woman with her army.

 ** _The leader led her revolutionary army in multiple battles against him and won most of them. At their won battles, the rebellion restored order to many dimensions that Lucifer disrupted gaining members about 20% of his victims. Hence, gaining titles such as, 'Dimension Travelers', 'World Jumpers', 'Orbis Walkers', or 'Multiverse Crossers'._**

 ** _The leader and Lucifer was not the only ones to have the power to cross worlds, but also her soldiers as well. When Lucifer planned to eradicate the rebels, he was able to make them extinct by murdering them one by one with his followers._**

 ** _However, the leader and a few of her members survived from his attempted genocide and was able to permanently stop Lucifer and his army. This caused to lose their lives in the process._**

 ** _After Lucifer and the revolution fell, throughout the multiverse they considered the rebellion officially as the Dimension Travelers. Over time, they are considered as legends until to this day_** ** _._**

Wow... As much I am amazed by the history and disgusted by its cheesiness, this is completely different to other stories I made about the Dimension Travelers. What I wrote about them is that they are merely super officers or agents. Not a revolution army. And that people mostly hated them. They also don't have any titles, they were just called as 'Travelers'.

"Wow, talk about something." I muttered quietly and the screen shimmered.

 _ **Choose Your Selections:**_

 _ **Dimension Travelers (The Rebellion)**_

 _ **The Fall of Lucifer**_

 _ **The Tenegricum War**_

I chuckled, seeing the second selection.

" _Talk about the irony,_ " I thought, remembering the stories I read in the Bible. I pressed the first selection and it showed me the words shimmered on screen.

 ** _Dimension Travelers_**

 ** _Formerly known as the Revolutionary Army or The Rebellion in the Tenegricum War. They were a notorious race who can travel into other worlds possessing fantastic abilities. They were greatly known in multiple worlds, and were seen as legends or heroes in history after the Dimension Travelers became extinct from Lucifer's attempted genocide, following his fall at the end of the war._**

 ** _The screen showed a small arrow pointing down. I curiously press the screen gently and did a slide movement. The screen scrolled down like earlier. Talk about modernized magic._**

 ** _Titles and Short Termed Names of Dimension Travelers:_**

 ** _Dimension Travelers (Traveler/s)_**

 ** _World Jumpers (Jumper/s)_**

 ** _Multiverse Crossers (Multi-Crosser/s)_**

 ** _Orbis Walkers (Walker/s)_**

I literally cracked up. I couldn't help myself, the last one broke me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY PUT A WALKING DEAD REFERENCE HERE! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed hysterically and pounded my couch.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Milady?"

I quickly closed the book and hid the three books under the cushions of my couch.

"Coming!" I stood up and fixed my glasses.

I headed to the door and opened it revealing Yami.

"Welcome home, Yami!" I said.

He nodded giving me a gentle smile, "I bought dinner." he showed two grocery bags.

I clapped happily, "Yay! What are we making for tonight?"

"Giniling," he answered. I gasped and took the grocery bags seeing the ingredients for Giniling. I squealed and hugged him.

"Let's start cooking shall we?" I smiled.

Yami nodded and suddenly noticed my glasses.

"Milady, are you wearing glasses?"

I winked, "What do you think? I just bought them today. It's been a while I wore them."

"I never knew you used to wear glasses," he said quite surprised.

"Anyway, what do you think? Don't I look like your typical fabulous nerd?" I said in my weird accent and did a peace sign.

He slowly snickered, "Yes, I believe so, milady."

I held my hips, "What did I say about calling me 'milady'?" I gave him a stern look and tapped my foot. Yami laughed.

"Sorry, force of habit." he chuckled, "Forgive me... Lyra..."

I stood with my tiptoes and ruffled his untied hair, "You're forgiven. Now let's cook!"

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a favorite, follow, or a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed as long it will help me improve my writing! Enjoy your day everybody!**

 **I DON'T OWN SONIC AND ANUBIS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND RICK RIORDAN! I ONLY ONLY OWN SOME STUFF I MADE FOR THIS FIC AND MY OCs!**


	14. Chapter 14 - When You Have A Fight With

**Me- Haa~ Yeah, Another chap finished!**

 **Shadow- Have you finish reviewing for your exams tomorrow? 'raises a brow'**

 **Me- ...**

 **Shadow- 'facepalms' You idiot... 'shooks his head'**

 **Amy- Why? 'mutters' EVERYONE! AJ DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! 'presses the publish button'**

 **Me- 'mopes in the corner and started reviewing for her exams'**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - When You Have A Fight With Biker Uncle—Have a Party!**

I yawned and sat up lazily. I stared at my alarm clock and saw it was eleven o'clock in the morning.

Man, reading fanfiction and playing League of Legends all night was not a good idea. I couldn't help myself! The fanfics are so good and it's been awhile I played League of Legends. That reminds me, I need to buy Jinx soon. I stretched my back and neck, hearing it popped. I limped towards my bathroom and washed my face before brushing my teeth.

While I walk out the bathroom still brushing my teeth, I sat on my bed in Indian style and stared at the blue leather book lay before since I opened the book, it suddenly decorated itself with silver swirl designs on its corners. In addition, the old book looked new like it was released this month.

After I was done brushing my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom and breathe in.

"Let's read,"

I quickly took my book and smacked it on my bed.

"Hyah!" I shouted dramatically, the book bounced slightly at the impact I made and it glowed brightly. Three golden, magic circles appeared on the cover and the pages flipped. By then, the holographic-like screen appeared.

 **Choose Your Selections:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Before the Tenegricum War**

 **The Ancient Language**

Tenegricum War... Catalystic War.

" _How the heck do I know these things?_ " I thought in confusion. I shrugged it off and pressed the first selection.

 ** _Lucifer_**

 ** _Formerly known as Dominic Vayne Gaerde. He was born in September 22 at the capital of Reyzerx. Before he was evil, Dominic was the most famous mages in the world. He was perfectly known as the 'Greatest Mage of the Century'. He holds a master degree in magical arts and was respected by many. After five sonsus later, he suddenly took over the Erfiteaus Kingdom and began wreaking havoc under the name, Lucifer Von Drake._**

Sonsus—years... I leaned back, " _Hmm... I never wrote Lucifer as a famous mage or having an original name like Dominic. In fact, I only wrote him as an apprentice who turned evil._ " I rubbed my chin, " _Least I know what I wrote about my OCs and some junk are not all accurate._ " I scrolled the screen.

 ** _He performed hundreds of genocides against innocents and conquered multiple kingdoms. Gaining titles such as 'The Father of Calamity', and the 'Master of Destruction'._**

 ** _Lucifer soon waged war and conquered 18% of different universes. Thirty-five sonsus later, the revolution army (The Dimension Travelers) arose and saved the 18% of universes and the multi-kingdoms from Lucifer's conquer._**

I waved off the screen and it showed the Selection Option.

 **Choose Your Selections:**

 **The Members of the Rebellion**

 **Lucifer**

 **The Tenegricum War**

I pressed the first option and read the screen.

 ** _Private Geofrey_**

 ** _Geofrey Jacko was born in April 16 at a small village in the kingdom of Ricterxis. After Lucifer conquered Ricterxis, he became one of the slaves in Lucifer's rule. Geofrey later escapes from slavery and became Private of the revolutionary army (Later called as Dimension Travelers)._**

 ** _Geofrey was also known for his excellent weaponry skills, hand-to-hand combat, and strategies/tactics for battles._**

I waved off the screen and canceled the Selection Option. My book slowly stopped its pages and closed by itself. I groaned and lay down on my bed.

Anubis told me a half-lie. My dad didn't defeated Lucifer alone. Lucifer was defeated by the other members of revolution, not by dad. Although, I do wonder if the rest, he said is true like my dad being a Traveler.

As I started to get lost in my thoughts. I began to think my encounter with Anubis and Shadow. It was really mind-blowing meeting them in person since both of them are my top five crushes! I sighed and rolled to my side, since I already met them, I'm not going to try getting their attention or become their girlfriend.

Why? Well, first, I can't date until I'm eighteen. Because of my Filipino culture and me being too young for a relationship. And second, I can't fall in love with my crushes like Anubis and Shadow. I only like them in a fan-girl way so meeting them is already enough for me. Lastly, I want to fall in love with the right guy.

My thoughts suddenly switched to me mentally listing my crushes.

" _Sans the Skeleton, Jack Skellington, Ichigo, Byakuya, Atem or Yami Yugi, Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy, Zuko, Conner Kent, Trafalgar Law, Todoroki Shouto, Gerard Way—"_

My thoughts are cut off when my phone ringtone played on the air. I lazily took it from my drawer cabinet beside my bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I yawned.

Amy's voice sounded, "LJ is that you?"

"Yeah. What's up, Ames?" I yawned again, wiping a tear on my eye.

"Man, you sound like you just woke up."

"I woke up two hours ago, actually." I corrected.

"Dude, you mean to say that you woke up at eleven-thirty in the morning?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much."

I smirked hearing a slap on the background and a sigh, "Aww, Ames, why the face-palm?" I snickered.

"Quiet you! Anyway, I need you to pick something up for me at the post office. My cousin, Rob, sent a package to me yesterday."

"Why won't you get it?" I drawled.

She sighed, "I'm really busy today, so I can't go. Come on, please? I promise to give you some apple pie."

I sat up quickly, "You're not pulling my leg here are you?" I muttered.

"Nope. I actually made some apple pie today,"

I frozed.

"So... Bring my package to me at five?"

"You got yourself a deal, Rose!" I exclaimed. My eyes comically turned into pie signs.

Amy's pies are frikin' good, so sue me for being bribed so easily. Food is everything, it's my happiness.

"Okay! See you later, LJ."

We hanged up. I checked my time on my phone and saw it was one-forty in the afternoon. I quickly gone inside my bathroom and for about thirty minutes, I was all dressed up and getting ready to leave.

Time to get Amy's package.

Suddenly, I was awkwardly silent. Then something clicked into my mind.

Amy's cousin, Rob...

Rob...

Robert O'Hedge!?

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

I rolled on the floor and screamed again, "Holy cupcakes and cheese, Robert O'Hedge exists! He exists, oh my gloooooobbbbbb!"

* * *

After some few fan-girl moments, I calmed down. I wore my small, brown backpack and locked the doors before I left. About two and half hours later, I held Amy's package and walked through the sidewalks of Station Square.

I silently read the writing on the package. Yep, Rob O' Hedge is real and so is Mercia.

 ** _SMASH!_**

"Ahhhhhhh!"

I sharply turned and saw the glass window of the jewelry shop destroyed. My eyes widened seeing someone stepped out of the window.

"Gunner?" I whispered.

Biker Uncle wore the same outfit the last time I saw him, he held out a sky-blue octagonal stone. He grinned at the stone and hid it in his jacket.

"Time to get this started," he smirked and snapped his fingers.

Four of his golems emerge from the ground, I gasped in surprise at this. Everyone screamed and ran away in terror.

"Drain them!" Gunner yelled.

The golems opened their mouths. It was the freakiest thing I have ever seen in my life. While their mouths are open, I saw that they have rotten shark teeth and their black tongues are long and pointy.

They screeched in a high pitch range and I knelt down covering my ears along with the other civilians.

Then I saw it. The atmosphere became dark and saw something coming out of the civilians' backs. My eyes widened at the sight.

A smoke-like mist came out of them and was sucked into the golems' mouth. The civilians fainted and the golems' eyes glowed. Their slim bodies grew larger and bulkier causing them to have a fit physique.

I stood up, "Oi, what did you do, Gunner?" I yelled.

Gunner turned and gave me a smirk, "Well if it isn't the stubborn brat? Fancy seeing you here." he curtsied mockingly.

I growled, "Answer my question, jerk!"

"Whoa, settle down there, kid. No need to get riled up," he did a calm down gesture, "what I did to your fellow mortals is that I'm drained their life force."

I stepped back, "W-What?"

"Yeah, cool right?" he fixed his sunglasses, "anyway, I better head off now. My job here is done."

I fumed. I kept the package in my backpack and ran up to Gunner.

"HUUUAAAGGGGHHHH!" I send a flying kick to the side of his head.

 ** _CRASH!_**

To my shock, I sent Gunner flying and crashing into the jewelry shop. He groaned and took off his broken sunglasses before giving me a pissed off expression.

"Now you've done it," he hissed and pointed at me, "get her."

I gasped seeing the golems approached me, I ran and hid at the alley ways hearing Gunner's shouts.

"Bring me back her head!"

While I ran, the golems soon chased after me. I gulped and turned to the right before seeing a metal pole on the ground. Quickly stabbing it, I got into a stance when the four golems arrived. I gave them a smirk and made a come and get me gesture.

They charged and I dodged their sharp claw attacks. Thrill pumped through my chest and I can feel my heart beating in exhilaration. Unknowingly, I smiled maniacally and twirled the metal pole at them breaking their stony claws.

This is the first time Lyra never felt such adrenaline in her veins while fighting someone with this such intensity. It felt amazing to her and she wanted to feel it everyday.

While the golems remains regenerated their claws, she didn't notice her eyes glowed blue to purple. She gave them a dry laugh with a crazy look on her face after she put away her backpack.

"Let's party,"

She lunged at the golems ignoring the small pain in her.

* * *

Gunner walked through the alleys with an unusually slow pace, he knew that the Traveler didn't go that far. Besides, trying to escape his golems are useless since they drained the civilians' life force.

When he arrived, his eyes widened.

" _What the hell_ ," he stared in shock.

He watched Lyra fought against his golems swiftly with the metal pole. Gunner watched, she smashed some of their arms off along with their heads using her weapon. His eyes sharpened when he saw her eyes flicker neon blue to purple while the golems' remains regenerated their injuries. He slowly clenched his fists and glared at Lyra.

" _How is this possible!? Lieutenant told me that she didn't have them, so why is she...?_ " he gasped and stared at the mobian girl.

"Now I get it," he mumbled.

Before Lyra could dodge the incoming attack from one of the golems. They disintegrated.

"What?" she muttered.

Her eyes widened and turned, she blocked Gunner's flying kick with the pole. They fought as she gritted her teeth feeling his raw strength. Lyra jumped back to avoid him.

Gunner smirked at her, "I have to say. Lt. Anubis wasn't wrong about you. You're one strange mortal, Traveler."

She snarled, "Why the heck you and your people are doing this? Answer me!"

He laughed, "It's so simple. To revive our army, of course!" he lunged at her with his fist raised.

Lyra ducked down, she dodge his punch and swept her leg to Gunner's attack made him fall with his back on the hard, concrete ground.

"Your army was defeated years ago. Why bother to revive it again just to lose like last time?"

He stood up and created a glowing dark blue ball in his hand, "You naive child! We won't make the same mistake again." he yelled, throwing the orb at her.

Lyra wasn't lucky to dodge it, the orb went straight to her chest and she gasped loudly.

"Aggghhh!" she screamed and coughed harshly.

 ** _CLANG! CLANG! CLAAAANNGG~_**

She knelt down, dropping the metal pole and held her chest in pain. Lyra breathes in shakily, her nose bled and her hands shook. Tears leaked out of her eyes amd slid down on her cheeks.

Gunner smirked at this, "Painful isn't it? That's my signature Hypershock Spell, after hitting your target with it. It's like you're being tortured by electrocity while taking every air out of your lungs." he explained and approached her.

Lyra coughed harshly and gasped for air. Tiny tears run through her cheeks, Gunner took the advantage to grab her hair and raise her up to his eye level.

"For a brat like you, you had the nerve to attack me earlier." he grinned, "now time for your punishment."

Slowly grabbing her left arm, Lyra could feel him clenching it painfully and pulling it slowly.

" _He's gonna rip my arm off,_ " she growled.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. She wasn't aware what she was doing, but she started to notice when she laid her right palm on Gunner's forehead, causing him to stop pulling.

Her lips moved.

"Ha-di," she choked out.

Soon—

"A'max,"

Their eyes widened.

 _ **BOOOOMMM!**_

Neon violet hieroglyphics quickly appeared and it exploded in her enemy's face.

She grunted as she hit the ground while Gunner yelled in pain. Lyra shakily sat up, now having air in her lungs and feeling the pain faded a bit. She heavily panted since the spells took a toll on her.

"You wrench! You f$% *# b!% !" he screamed.

Lyra saw him on fire and holding his right side of his face. She stared in shock when Gunner removed his hand for a moment.

It was bloody, grotesque, and indescribable. Gunner's right eye... No, his right side of his face was wounded gravely by her.

"What have I done?" Lyra whispered to herself feeling mortified. Despite she fought a few criminals and injuring them, she has never injured someone like _this_.

Gunner covered his bloody side again and screamed painfully while the fire burned him. She saw the smoke-like mist from earlier escaped from his body. It was huge this time and it flew away from their sight.

He glared at her, "Look what've you done!" he screamed.

Lyra flinched and Gunner screamed loudly, the flames lessened and aportal appeared behind him. He limped his way to it.

"I'll be back, brat! And this time, I won't let you live!" he declared angrily and disappeared with the portal.

The dark atmosphere disappeared and it was replaced by it's sunny state again. Lyra breathes heavily and lay on the ground stunned.

She cast Divine Words on him. She did Divine magic on him! How is this possible? Are Travelers magicians too? No, from what she read most of the Travelers are mages.

Is it possible that she's one of those mages? It's understandable since she just did Egyptian Magic against Gunner.

Lyra shook her head, " _Enough rhetorical questions._ " she thought and stared at her backpack, "I have to deliver the package to Amy." she whispered.

When she stood up, a light glinted about three feet away from her. She turned and saw the stone that Gunner stole on the ground abandoned.

Lyra made her way to it and crouched down. The stone looked beautiful and majestic.

"I better return this to the store," she muttered.

She gasped when she touched the stone, gold thin smoke lines burst out the stone and it circled around her. Her injuries slowly healed and she felt a sting inside her. Lyra held her stomach and breathe heavily, she felt the surge of power in her. It was painful like someone slapped her with a 10-ton, metal fan.

When the pain faded, she sighed in relief and stood up quite shakily.

Leaving the alleys, she returned to the sidewalks and saw the jewelry store's large window, the concrete ground all fixed up and everyone conscious and healthy. It's as if nothing happened at all and they didn't remember except her.

To Lyra's awe, she stared at the sight before her. She quickly stopped staring when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey LJ, what's the matter? You sound so exhausted," Amy said through the phone, "is getting my package that tiring to you?"

Lyra smiled softly at her pink friend's question. Oh, how lucky she has a friend like her. Her worries disappeared and she smirked at her phone.

"In fact, yes! Walking five miles to the Post Office is exhausting mind you. You better reward me that apple pie of yours before I get cranky," she said in a ridiculous British tone.

Amy laughed, "Okay, okay, I will. Also, I'm at your house by the way with Yami. So you better get here to get that pie."

"Hi Milady—I mean Lyra-sama!~" Yami shouted in the background.

"What the heck! Since when did you call my name with _sama_?"

"Ehehehe, better find out once you get here, bud! Bye!~"

"H-Hey wait a second," Lyra yelled.

Amy hung up.

Lyra growled, "Great, I got no choice. By the way, why the heck Amy is at my house? Maybe Yami invited her or somethin'." she huffed and comb her hair back with her hand.

She quickly left avoiding the people around her.

* * *

As I ran, I finally made it to my house. I saw Amy and Yami at my doorstep waiting.

"Yo zygotes!" I yelled with my regular, ridiculous accent.

They saw me and Amy have a tick-mark on her cheek. Yami laughed out loud before she screamed.

"Don't call us like that!"

Whoa, she got anime white eyes and sharp teeth like in One Piece. Kewl...

I laughed heartily and stopped in front of them, "Gomen, gomen! I couldn't help it~" I smiled deviously.

Yami chuckled as Amy sighed and facepalmed.

She's doing that a lot lately. Hehehehe... I'm so evil~

"What am I going to do with you, LJ?"

I smiled, "That's your problem!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"You idiot!" she yelled again and slapped my head.

I winced and held my bump, "Ite, ite, ite, ite~"

She crossed her arms, "Anyway, you got it?"

"Yeah bruh!" I gave her a thumbs up again.

I opened my backpack and gave her package to her. Amy took it and she gave me a slice of her apple pie.

"It's a pleasure doing service with you, Sgt. Rosemay." I bowed eating the pie whole.

"The same to you, Col. Sunshine."

We both shook hands and saluted like soldiers. I swallowed the pie and burped out loud causing Amy to look at me weirdly. We roared in laughter and I held her shoulder while I ruffled her head.

Yami laughed at us, "Okay ladies, that's enough. We better get inside."

"Oh yeah! I forgot," Amy jumped out of ny grasp.

"Forgot what—whoa!"

I was caught off guard when Amy tied a blindfold on me.

"What's this for, Ames?" I asked curiously touching the blindfold.

"You'll find out soon, for now keep it on. Yami, if you please?"

I felt two hands on my shoulders, "Yami, is that you my man?" I patted the hands on my shoulders to make sure.

"Yes, Lyra-sama."

"Cut the 'sama' crap, Yams." I deadpanned.

"Y-Yes, M—Lyra..." he stuttered.

I nodded approvingly, "Better."

"Now let's go inside!" Amy exclaimed and I hear her open the door.

Yami lead me inside, I feel him removing his hands on me and walked away.

"You can remove them now,"

"Finally," I sighed and untied the blindfold.

When I removed the blindfold on me, I was greeted with numerous shouts.

"Surprise!"

* * *

"Surprise!"

 ** _POP! POP! POP!_**

Lyra gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

Streamers and confetti flew through the air and slowly floated down. Her Honey Glamour friends, even her own boss, Mr Sunny, are here, along with Amy, Yami, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Silver, and Tails. She saw Cream's mother and the Chaotix team much to her surprise.

She saw them all holding confetti and streamer guns while wearing party hats on their heads. When she glanced inside of her home, she saw balloons and birthday decorations all around her.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted.

A light orange mobian cat approached her, clad in her biker attire, her cobalt eyes smiled at her. The mobian cat grabbed her in a tight hug before giving her a noogie.

"Meldy-chan, stop it!" Lyra whined.

"That's what you get for not telling me your birthday," 'Meldy' grinned.

When she let her go, the purple hedgehog pouted and crossed her arms childishly.

"It's not my fault," she mumbled, "you never asked about it anyway."

"Still, you should have told us that your birthday is near."

A sky-blue mobian rabbit spoke up, her dark brown eyes softly stared at the purple hedgehog.

"We are after all your friends, LJ." she scolded.

Lyra stared at her gently, "Sorry, Riley-chan..." she sighed.

Riley hugged her, "It's alright, but why you didn't tell us it was your birthday sooner?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you guys that's all. There's no need to go through all of this for me," she said, "being with you guys is enough." she let go of Riley.

Lyra turned and saw a blonde man with bright blue eyes, he approached her and pulled her into a hug.

"That's sweet, darling, but you deserve better!" he exclaimed pulling her into a hug as well.

Lyra's eyes softened hugging him back, "Mr. Sunny..."

She slowly let go of her boss, "But, how did you guys know about my birthday? Who planned all of this?" she questioned.

"That will be me and Yami," Amy spoke up, smirking at her, " _he_ actually told me your birthday and we planned this party for you. It took us a while to invite your friends."

The purple hedgehog stared, "But why go all of this for me?" she asked, feeling confused.

"Because we want to, Lyra." Yami said and laid his hands on her shoulders, "all of us cared deeply about you and we wanted to show you by doing this. I know how much you wanted a fun birthday despite denying the fact."

Lyra held her arms and felt her heart filled with happiness. All of her friends did this just for her. They even told and show her that they really care. She wasn't used into having friends that are like that, most of the people she befriended in the past turned out to be fake and uncaring.

She choked out, "You guys..."

Everyone was caught off guard when she started crying, Yami slowly hugged her and whispered some comforting words in her ear.

Amy was shocked to see one of her best friends crying. She always saw Lyra appearing confident and serious, but most of the times happy and energetic. She never thought she would see the day to see her in this state.

When she slowly approached the crying girl, she brought her head to her shoulder like Lyra did to Amy when they first met. The purple hedgehog cried on her shoulder and hugged her tightly, whispering in gratitude for what they have done.

Once she calmed down, she stood and sniffed before thanking everyone for their kindness.

Meldy smiled softly and wiped away her friend's overflowing tears, "You're welcome, now stop looking like that. This is your birthday, you should be happy."

Lyra hiccuped, "B-b-but I' am h-h-happy!" she protested, still crying.

Everyone laughed and they celebrated the party. Mr. Sunny and Meldy sang karaoke, Vector and Espio are having an arm wrestling match, Cream and Riley are playing Just Dance 2017 along with Charmy, and the others are doing their own thing.

The purple hedgehog (now fully calm and tear-free) sat on her couch with Yami, Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Tails.

She ate her Buko Pandan that Yami specially made for her and smiled happily at them, "Thank you again for this everyone. I never feel so special in my birthday in a long time." she mumbled.

"It's alright, LJ! Also, I hope you don't mind I invited my friends to the party." Amy blushed and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

"Yeah, since you barely know us and all." Silver muttered with a slight blush.

Lyra shook her head, "That's okay, I'm glad that you guys are here. This makes a great opportunity to get to know you all since you are after all Amy's friends!" she shyly blushed.

Amy nudged Silver, "She's right! Anyway, go easy on her. She's really shy." she smirked, "Yami and I will leave you guys alone for now."

"H-huh!?" Lyra squeaked.

Yami gave her a sympathic look, "Sorry for this."

In a flash, Amy and Yami left.

Oh dear...

* * *

 **A/N: WHOO! Please leave a favorite, follow, or a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed as long it will help me improve my writing!**

 **I DON'T OWN SONIC AND ANUBIS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND RICK RIORDAN! I ONLY ONLY OWN SOME STUFF I MADE FOR THIS FIC AND MY OCs!**


	15. Chapter 15 - First Love

**Chapter 15 - First Love**

"Nurse, get the defibillator!"

I gulped and felt my heart thumped in a fast pace. I watched the doctor and the nurses circled cousin trying to bring back her pulse.

We all held our breaths when they shocked my cousin. The lines on the EKG was still flat. The doctor shocked her again and again. After that, the last shock made us release our breaths. My older cousin watched behind me and clenched his fists. Sweat slid down on his face while my aunt is on the verge of crying.

We all held our breaths when they shocked my cousin. The lines on the EKG was still flat. The doctor shocked her again and again. After that, the last shock made us release our breaths.

The EKG was beeping again.

My cousin is still alive.

The doctor and the nurses sighed in relief. My aunt and older cousin thanked them before they left the room. I sighed exhaustedly and sat on the couch. I saw my cousin approached to his sister and held her hand tightly. I felt my insides turned when I saw the frustration, sadness and desperation on his face.

"Wake up already, idiot."

* * *

I sat shyly on my couch with Amy's friends and awkwardly fiddle my hands. I breathe in and calmed down my nerves.

"I'm sorry how I acted when we first met," I spoke out quietly for them to hear. Silver, Blaze and Tails stared at me in shock.

"Oh, it's fine! You were just worried about Amy, that's all." Blaze assured.

Silver nodded, "Yeah, it's not your fault for acting like that. We actually feel the same way, if we are in your shoes."

I looked at my _Buko Pandan_ , "I still feel bad about it..."

"Don't worry so much about it, okay?" Silver rubbed my shoulder. I turned red in embarrassment and nodded.

"Now, let's change the subject. Is there anything you want to know about us?" he questioned, Silver gestured Tails, Blaze and himself.

I fiddled my fingers, "U-Um... What are your favorite music genres?"

I mentally slapped myself. Way to go, LJ. You just shamed yourself in front of your favorite characters.

Silver hummed in thought, "I guess my favorites are Alternative rock, R&B, and Dubstep."

"Mine is Classical and Pop music," Blaze said.

"I'm more of a Classic and Alternative Rock fan," Tails shrugged.

For a few moments, I was surprised to make the two futuristic Mobians comfortable and relaxed as we talked. The four of us shared stories from our past and laugh at the funny parts and we also shared some traits about ourselves.

"So Silver," I suddenly smirked, "are you and Blaze dating?" I smiled big with mischief.

He and Blaze slowly turned red and the two started stuttering protests.

"N-No!" Silver waved his hands, "O-Of course not!"

"W-Why do you think something like that?" Blaze whispered embarrassingly.

I shrugged and armed hug Tails (who doesn't seem to mind) giving them a devious smirk, "Well, I noticed that you two are always together and sometimes hold each other's hand, so I assumed that you two have a thing for each other." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Actually, LJ's right. It always seems like you two do have a thing for each other," he smirked.

"See, see! Tails agree!" I pointed Tail before raising my fist at him. "Give me a pound, my little man!"

We shared a fist bump as Silver and Blaze blushed furiously and started protesting again. I started laughing at them along with Tails and teased them for their reactions.

"Aww! Is Silver-wervy and Blaze-y embawess becawse of a wittle jwoke?" I teased in my baby voice and blinked ridiculously at them, making Tails laughed harder.

"Hahahahaha! She got you guys good!" he laughed.

"Tails!" Silver exclaimed, still red faced.

Blaze covered her face with her hand, "Please stop this..." she pleaded.

I laughed and wiped a tear, "Okay, okay, I'll stop!"

The two sighed in relief. By then, they were silent. About a minute, I decided to speak up.

"But please do invite me to your wedding,"

"LJ!" they both shouted.

I bursted into a hearty laughter and yelled, "I want to be one of your bridesmaids, Blaze!"

Tails later joined in and unknown to me, a few people overheard us.

* * *

Amy and Yami watched them with a smile on their faces.

"Seems like she's on the roll again," Yami chuckled.

The pink hedgehog chuckled back, "Yeah. She's always the type of messing people around."

"Hey Rose!"

Amy turned to see Meldy and Riley walking up to her

"Want to dance with us?" Riley said.

She blinked, "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Just join us, kid. No harm done," Meldy smiled.

Amy nodded and smiled joining the two older girls in the dance floor.

When 'I'm Ready' by AJR played, Lyra's ears perked up as she stopped eating her ice cream. She saw almost everyone dancing even Amy in the middle of her living room which is used as a dance floor. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see Yami is holding out his hand to her. He smiled and so did she, Lyra took his hand and the two danced without a care.

When everyone left and said their goodbyes. Amy decided to sleep in the purple hedgehog's house since Lyra offered her to stay for the night. She helped her friend clean up all the mess and when they're done. She changed into the pajamas that Lyra gave her, when she walked down to the living room. Amy saw her friend drinking a mug of hot chocolate at the table.

Lyra averted her eyes, hearing Amy footsteps climbing down the stairs and walked into the living room. The purple hedgehog smiled at her and gestured the second mug beside her. Amy nodded and sat beside her and drank the mug.

"Thank you again for this," Lyra spoke up, "I never had such a fun birthday in my life."

"It was nothing really!" she smiled. "But seriously, why didn't you told me about your birthday?"

Lyra shrugged, "Like I said, I didn't think it really mattered that much."

The pink hedgehog looked at her softly and slowly drank her mug.

For about a moment of silence, Lyra spoke up and told Amy if she wanted to know a secret about her. Amy stared at her with wide eyes, she nodded slowly and drank her mug.

"Did you know I fell in love once?"

* * *

I chocked on my drink a soon as she said that, Lyra stood up and gave me a bottle of water with concerned eyes. I uncapped the lid and drank, sending her a grateful look.

Once I'm done drinking, I exhaled and stuttered. "No! I-I didn't..."

I couldn't believe it, really. Her fall in _love_? It sounded so wrong for me, she almost hates lovey-dovey things except when it involves in anime.

Lyra sat down with a chuckle, "I was twelve back then, like you... There was a camping program of my church and all the districts joined in."

I leaned in with my interests peaked, "I didn't know you're a Christian, LJ."

"Didn't I told you I was back then when you and I are training together?"

I suddenly remembered about that time and slowly nodded.

She giggled, "It's okay, you forgot. I'm the same way... Back to the subject, at camp. I saw this... Prince Zuko look-a-like boy from another district." she said while making some gestures before sighing dreamily. "He looked so handsome and cute, I couldn't help but feel attracted to him a bit. Do you know what's the funny part of that?"

I leaned in, "What?"

"He looks like my classmate in sixth grade," she gave me a smirk with a glint in her eyes, "who is a girl."

We both laughed and I hit my hand on the table a few times while Lyra held her stomach, "You're kidding!"

"No! I really mean it," she shook her head, "he looks like a perfect male version of her!"

We started to laugh hysterically again, when we finally calmed down. We panted and share a few chuckles.

She sighed wiping a tear and sighed, "Over time, that attraction grew. It was difficult abandoning that feeling. I just saw him for Pete's sakes, it's ridiculous! I'm not Juliet!" she scoffed, "When I finally got the guts to talk to him or make a conversation, he just kept quiet and walked away. I thought he was just shy, so I tried it about three or four times, but his actions are still the same."

I stared and saw her eyes darkened, "It's like... He doesn't want to talk to you, right?"

She nodded and sighed deeply, I held her hand silently. Offering whatever comfort I can give her. Lyra smiled and held mine back whispering her thanks.

"Anyway..." she started, "Then I met this girl who is older than me. She's pretty, friendly, and talented that it made jealous sometimes."

Lyra chuckled and crossed her arms, "When our leaders in our camp told us to talk to the other groups and get the last name of their crush, we'll get two Snicker bars and a large bag of chips as a prize."

We snickered at this and she continued, "As usual, we talked since we really want that prize. When I talked to the pretty girl and asked for her crush's last name, she told me it was 'Bantugan'..."

I began to see the sad look on her eyes, "That was your crush's last name too, huh?"

She slowly nodded, "Yeah... That's where I realized that she was in the same district with him. I also found out she's more closer to him, so I gave up." she eyed at the wall silently and chuckled bitterly, "I guess you can say... I experienced the pain of being heartbroken like you."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, holding her hand.

Lyra smiled and held back, "Don't be, I'm actually happy that it happened."

I glanced at her like she was insane, "How is getting your first heartbreak make you happy?"

"Well, for one thing. It means I actually learned something from it," she rubbed her neck, "not everyone can be with their first love, you know?"

I felt like something hit me in the gut, I slowly look back from my relationship with Sonic. Five years, chasing after him and trying so hard to capture his heart. Just to end up heartbroken after he chose Sally and to end up being abandoned by the team.

How utterly cliché and sad.

"That makes sense..." I mumbled.

Lyra gave me a soft look, "To be truthful, I really want to experience love in my life. I wanted to know what is like to be kissed, held in the arms of your true love, and be comforted by them." she sighed and I carefully gave her a sly look.

"Well, aren't you getting all romantic?" I wiggled my brows at her.

She snorted and we both laughed before she spoke up again, "But, I think I don't have time for that." she smiled a bit.

"Why?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

She answered, "One, I'm too young."

"But age doesn't matter!" I protested, "Also, you're fourteen now. It's okay!"

"No, it's not okay." She gave me a look, "Also, age matters if you think about it closely. Don't you know the story about Romeo and Juliet?"

I told her 'yes' and that it was iconic these days. She gave a tired sigh, "Juliet is fourteen like me and she got married at that age too, and look what happened to her and Romeo!"

At first, I was confused, but for a moment. I thought slowly trying to find the meaning in it.

The thought of Lyra dating and later dying sounded ridiculous to me, but as I thought deeper. I finally understood what she meant.

My ears flattened at the realization, "Oh..."

"Having a relationship too soon is dangerous, Amy. Besides, I decided that I should date when I'm eighteen or in my twenties. At least, I'm more matured at that time and know what to do or act." she said.

Somehow, she has a point again...

"Second, I want to date a guy who is in the same church as me. And lastly, I want to focus on my life more instead of love."

She held her cheek still in thought, "Maybe on September or October I might enroll myself in a school so I can finish my education. Do you know any good schools I can enroll to?"

I hummed and shook my head, "No, sorry."

"It's okay, but have you gone to school before, Ames?" she asked.

I rubbed my chin, "Back then, when I was in second grade. I stopped going to school after deciding to chase after..." my eyes sharpened a bit, "him..."

Lyra patted my head, "Hey, calm down. He's not worth it, relax."

I breathe in sharply and breathe out, "Okay."

"Maybe, you and I could go to school together? Isn't there a career you always wanted to take besides fighting Eggman and stuff?" she questioned.

I sipped my mug and folded my hands on my lap, "I think so... I always wanted to have my own bakery when I was young." I smiled softly.

"That's wonderful, Amy! Oh man," she looked at the clock in shock. I stared too and it showed us it was 10PM.

"We should go back to bed now," she stood up from her seat.

I did too and we took our empty mugs to the kitchen. After that, when we walk up to the stairs and finally arrived at the front doors of our rooms. I was about to grab the doorknob, but quickly stopped.

"Is there any more secrets you want to tell me?" I asked quietly.

She stopped twisting the doorknob.

* * *

 **Me- DONE! FINALLY DONE!**

 **Shadow- About time. 'growls'**

 **Me- No one asked you, fussy chest.**

 **Shadow- What? 'raises a brow'**

 **Amy- Can't they just stop for like one day?! 'facepalms'**

 **Yami- Seems like not... Everyone, authoress doesn't own Sonic The Hedgehog and KC Anubis. She only own this story and her OCs.**

 **Me- YEAH! 'gives a thumbs up'**

 **Amy- Wait! Where did u get here?! OI!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Grave

**Shadow- Ah, publishing another chapter, authoress?**

 **Me- Yeah, I think I should speed up a bit with the updating since this fic is supposed to have 46 or 56 chapters.**

 **Amy- I still can't believe you decide to write that many chapters.**

 **Me- Eh, I might make the chapters 37-40. Depends, really...**

 **Shadow- Well, do what you want. I got to go and complete another mission again.**

 **'He leaves the room and slams the door shut behind him'**

 **Me- 'winces' Dang, he's getting more grumpy than usual. What's up with him?**

 **Amy- Uh... You know, he and Rouge are dating right?**

 **Me- Yeah?**

 **Amy- You're not gonna like it, so... They broke up.**

 **Me- WHAT?! O_O** **Īe!** **MY SHIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPUUUUUU!**

 **Amy- Everyone! Authoress doesn't own Sonic The Hedgehog and KC Anubis, they all belong to SEGA and RR. She only owns her OCs and this story, FOLLOW, FAVE, or REVIEW please! 'presses publish button'**

 **Me- My ship!~ T_T 'sobs'**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Grave**

I stopped twisting my doorknob

"Is there any more secrets you want to tell me?"

My eyelids lowered and I bit my lowered lip, I unknowingly held the knob tightly.

" _Come on, LJ. Tell her,_ " I mentally demanded, "s _he needs to know..._ " I turned my eyes silently to Amy.

" _Just tell her,_ " I closed my eyes.

Heavy tension weighs on my shoulders, I felt myself suffocating while my heart raced. I inhaled and exhaled, I let go of the knob and turned to her.

I gave her a smile, "I'll tell you more once I'm ready. In the mean time, just rest! We got a whole day tomorrow." I stretch out my arms.

Amy nodded with an understanding look and we walked in our respective rooms.

I shut the door behind me and clenched my fists. My back slid down on the door and sat on the ground with a soft thump. My arms circled around my head while I slouched, I gnashed my teeth and a tear slid down on my cheek.

 _I'm sorry..._

* * *

"Aaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Gunner lay on the dark tiled floor without his left arm. A man with white hair with a few black streaks stood in front of him holding his removed arm.

"I gave you one task," he hissed as his icy blue eyes glowed. "One simple task and you come here just to tell me that you lost the gem?" he thundered.

"I apologize, Lord Luke!" Gunner forced himself to kneel. "But the girl, that Traveler brat, interfered." he growled.

'Luke' stared at him and leaned, "Oh really?"

"Y-Yes," he gulped.

He slowly strolled around his servant, "Was she the one who gave you that facial injury earlier?" Luke asked when he lightly touched the wound.

"As much as it hurts my pride, yes." Gunner hissed.

The white haired man smirked and knelt in front of him, "Judging by sensing a trace of Egyptian magic on your injury. She cast a Divine spell, didn't she?"

Gunner winced internally feeling more humiliated, he nodded slowly.

Luke's eyes brightened, "I see... Well, I'll forgive you for your failure for now. We still have a lot to collect."

He threw Gunner's left arm on the ground, "Aine, fix up Gunner will you?" he ordered.

A red, smoky mist flew in the scene and it transformed itself into a beautiful girl. She has short, dark gold, curly hair with a dark complexion, and orange eyes. She wore a black, jewel top with an orange spade logo on front, blue skort, and brown high-heeled ankle boots.

She nodded cheerfully and disappeared with Gunner by turning into a smoky mist again.

Luke watched his servants disappear and sighed.

"So she finally unlocked them, didn't she?"

A dark blue fox with black eyes appeared on his shoulder.

The white haired man raises a brow, "And where have you been?"

"Business," the fox closed its eyes, "Now answer my question."

Luke chuckled, "Yes, it seems so, except she didn't unlock all of them."

"Too bad," the fox whined before disappearing into thin air and reappeared in front of his face, "And here I was getting excited."

Luke scoffed, "I assure you that she will possess all of her powers soon. Besides, it is fun to see her with half of her potential."

The fox smirked, "You have a point."

"Now let's get some shut eye," he smiled and walked away while his footsteps echoed in the air.

* * *

Two days passed after my birthday, I was at the backyard with Yami hanging our wet clothes.

"You should go and rest, Lyra. I'll handle this," he smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled. I told him that once he's done he can have some rest too. I went inside the house and climb up to my room. I sat on my bed, crossed leg and opened my drawer, pulling out the book that Hans gave. (To be clear, it's not the history book. It was one of the other two books he gave me.)

When I opened it, the pages were blank, I raised a brow and flipped the pages.

All of them are blank, when I reached the last page. I saw a drawing. It looks like a magic circle that I mostly see in Fairy Tail. Below the drawing there was a rune-like writing.

I fingered the drawing in awe, it looked so flawless. No wriggly lines or any other mistakes.

I gasped and pulled my hand back. Yellow electricity crackled around the circle and it glowed along with the runes. I pulled my hand back at this and then the electric shocks went straight at me. It hit my chest directly causing me to yell in pain.

I felt like someone is tearing me apart inside. I screamed louder and heard someone running up on the stairs.

"Milady!" I heard Yami's muffled voice outside my room.

I felt a cutting sensation in me making the pain worse. I screamed on top of my lungs and collapsed on the ground.

"My lady!"

I heard the door burst open and someone's footsteps. I blacked only seeing the panicked look of my friend.

* * *

"No, no, no, no! Wake up!" I exclaimed, and laid her head on my lap.

I felt panic and fear in me. This can't be happening. I'm her protector! I'm supposed to keep her alive and safe. I bit my lip angrily and clenched my left fist.

"Dammit!" I punched the floor.

I breathe heavily and forced myself to calm down. My mistress isn't dead, I can feel her heart beating. When I slowly stood up and carried Lyra in a bridal style, I saw a book on her bed and almost choke.

I laid her on the bed and quickly took the book. I examined it closely and covered my mouth in shock.

" _Where did she get this?_ " I thought. My eyes sharpened.

It can't be...

I laid the book on my mistress' bedside cabinet and ran out of her house with my inhuman speed. When I finally reached to his place, I barged in angrily in his store.

"Sægruq!" I cursed the man who is polishing his glasses.

He wore his glasses and crossed his arms, "Why Sir. Tomatsu, fancy seeing you here?"

I marched towards him with my teeth clenched and my brows furrowed, "Don't give me that crap, Hans! I should've known it was you who gave her the book." I hissed.

"I see she already opened it. Is she alright?" his eyes softened.

I slammed my hands on his counter, "Oh, I don't *#&ing know! Does her screaming like bloody murder sound alright to you?"

I breathe heavily and glared at him furiously with one of my bangs covering my eyes.

Hans stared at me with wide eyes, "That painful?"

My body shook, "Isn't it obvious!?"

My red eye turned into a red-violet shade. The older man before me stood up with a worried yet calm expression.

"Tomatsu," he held my shoulders, "calm down."

"How can I be calm when I just heard my mistress scream like that? I thought she was going to die, Hans!" I yelled and held my head still breathing heavily.

My eye flickered to red and red-violet. I growled and breathe in and out slowly.

" _Don't lose control like last time. Control yourself!_ " I mentally scolded myself.

After three minutes, I finally got a hold of myself. I glared at him with the corner of my eye.

"How long will the process will take?" I whispered.

He sighed and held his hip, "Since you told me she experienced that kind of pain, I would say two days."

I sighed in relief and pinched the bridge of my nose. I turned to face Hans and asked him why he gave her the book.

"To unlock her powers, of course!" he scoffed.

I growled, "But why this soon? Couldn't you have waited a bit longer?"

"She needs to unlock them, Yami!" he laid his palms on his counter, "I'm not happy about this either, you know. But I have no choice! They're after her already." he hissed.

My eyes widened. It's bad enough with my previous battle against the traitorous God of Death and the meeting with Wolfe.

I clenched my fists and my eyes shut angrily. I was a fool. Of course they already made their move.

"Who did she encounter?"

"Gunner," Hans answered.

I cursed and punched the wall, causing some of the glasses to fall. Hans stopped the falling eyeglasses in thin air and returned them to their places using his magic.

"I thought they're going to strike seriously in a few months or so... But I was wrong," I mumbled.

"We're on the same page, kid." he responded, making me turn. "I was caught surprised by his appearance."

"Tell me everything," I demanded.

* * *

 _I gasped when I opened my eyes. I coughed and found myself in a familiar place._

 _The cemetery._

 _I saw my family, relatives, friends, and my church mates went to the cemetery, I stared at them in confusion._

 _I choked when I saw my parents. My mom was crying so hard and she couldn't control her sobs. My father's eyes are red and he sniffed while he rubbed his hands on mommy's shoulders._

 _"Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" I gasped when my body pass through one of the people._

 _I let out a shaky breath and calmed my rapid heartbeat._

 _"Sweetheart!" My mom cried._

 _My heart stopped, my eyes are wide, and I was breathing heavily and fast._

 _I walked slowly through the crowd, when I finally arrived in front. I gasped and my eyes widened while I held my arms in horror._

 ** _R.I.P_**

 ** _LYRA JEANNE S. DAYE_**

 ** _BORN JUL. 11 .2002_**

 ** _DIED SEPT. 24 . 2016_**

 ** _LOVE FROM YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS_**

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled and tried to touch them. Like earlier, my hand passed through them._

 _"I'm alive! This is all a misunderstanding," I said and faced my four brothers who stared at the two men who are burying the coffin._

 _"Guys!"_

 _"They can't hear you, no matter how hard you try."_

 _In the blink of an eye, I found myself in a dark place. Darkness was everywhere and my source of light is my current position._

 _"Who are you?" I said and tried to find the owner._

 _"I' am you, yet I' am not."_

 _I felt something burst my insides causing me to gasp._

 _"I've been used to be called many things in reality, I'm sometimes known as the nobody."_

 _My body twisted in the air and I yelled_

 _"I'm not dead, but not alive. Many people used to fear me, however, they come to need me."_

 _A burning sensation coursed through me and I felt like someone is electrocuting me, I screamed at the pain I'm experiencing and heard the voice continue._

 _"I' am not God, nor the devil. Who am I, child?"_

 _I was pulled away by an unknown force, I shrieked when the darkness filled my sight._

* * *

I sharply gasped and shot up from my bed. I panted for air and felt sweat on my face and my back.

"Milady!"

I was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, I slowly look up to see Yami hugging me. I circled my arms around him and tightened my hold.

I sighed in relief and my pants lightened, "W-What happened?"

"You opened the book and ended up unconscious, remember?" he answered, staring at me with his red eye.

The memory slowly came into my mind and I nodded. I leaned my forehead on his chest and sighed.

"How long I was asleep?"

"Two days,"

I imagine a gunshot sound in the air. I stared at him in shock and my stomach growled. Yami gives out a breathy laugh and stood up.

"It's a good thing I made lunch," he smiled, "Wait here, okay?"

I nodded timidly and he left the room. I sighed and saw the book from the corner of my eye. I noticed the changes on it.

It wasn't all old and worn out anymore, the black cover was all brand new and there seem to be small colorful gems in its corners. I remembered the same thing happened to my history book. I wondered if my third book will change too, like the other two?

Yami walked in holding a plate with dozens of Pandesal bread, I noticed that he put corn beef in it when I saw the bread sliced in half like a sandwich. My mouth dropped open and I almost drooled while my stomach growled. I didn't blush in embarrassment this time, like my family and friends would say...

When it comes to food, there is no shame.

"Yeeaahh!" I screamed and raised my arms, showing my happy mood.

Yami laughed at me for my antics and laid the plate on my lap. I thanked him and gave him a tight hug before eating the Pandesal sandwiches like a wild animal.

When I tasted them. I almost cried with happiness, they were so delicious and it tasted like it was really made in Philippines. I comically cried and sniffed while eating my food.

"Thank you, Yami! You're the best," I sniffed and ate the whole sandwich.

He rubbed his head, "It was a pleasure, L-Lyra..." he smiled sheepishly.

"Where did you learn to cook corn beef and Pandesal by the way?"

He blurted, "I took private Filipino cooking lessons whenever you would leave the house."

I gasped in joy, "Really?"

He nodded and I grabbed him in a hug. When I let him go and started eating my lunch again. A few minutes, Yami spoke up.

"Lyra,"

I turned and he gave me a look. His eyes were sharpened and his hands seemed to be holding some books.

"Why didn't you tell me you had these?"

Yami showed me the books that Hans gave me, causing me to choke and cough. I patted my chest, trying to swallow and sighed out in relief when I did. My bestial friend still gave me the serious look, I chuckle nervously and felt sweat sliding on the right side of my face.

$#%t just got real.

He repeated the question again, "Why didn't you tell me you had these?"

I gulped and slowly looked down at my lap. My lips turned into a frown and my eyelids lowered a bit.

"I'm not mad at you," Yami assured, "I just needed to know why." he set aside the books.

I lift my head and saw the sadness in his eyes. I held my hands together and muttered to him.

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe I didn't tell you because I thought you'll be mad."

"Lyra, why would I be mad? I could never be mad at you." he gave me gentle look.

"I know, I know. Is just... Look, this is going to sound stupid." I said, "But sometimes I tend to keep secrets even the stupid ones. I always have this feeling that if somebody finds out those secrets I kept, they will blame me or get mad at me for it."

He stared at me confused, "What cause you to feel like that?" he asked softly.

I averted my eyes. My heart thumped in a fast beat and I exhaled.

I told him.

* * *

For a half hour, Yami sat and silently listened to his mistress as she explained her past. He only knew some part of it and knew it wasn't pretty. When his mistress explained to him about her past, his teeth clenched and so did his hands.

"Wëxtr! How dare they treat you like that!" he growled.

He felt his anger wither away when he felt the warm hands of his mistress.

"Yami," she gave him a stern look, "It's not their fault."

"Not their fault? My lady, they treated you like a piece of trash... They blamed you for the things you mostly didn't do and even accuse you, they even hurt you! How is it not their fault!?" he hissed.

Lyra sets aside her plate and stood up, she approached the angry bestial and slowly laid her forehead against his. Something that always seems to lower his anger.

"Most of them didn't know what they are doing, Yami. Sure, some of them did it intentionally, but it doesn't matter. I'm glad I faced those horrible events or I wouldn't be the person I am today." she whispered

"B-But they," Lyra covered his mouth with her hand.

"In truth, I still haven't forgiven most of them yet." she confessed, "There are times I blamed them for what they have done, but I do know that it's not their fault."

Yami looked down and was pulled into a warm embrace. His eyes widened and he slowly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she whispered and untangled her arms around Yami.

He nodded and let go of his mistress. Lyra took the book on her bedside cabinet and laid it on her lap.

"Do you know what kind of book is this, by the way?" she muttered.

Yami nodded, "Yes, it's a—"

"A spell book,"

They saw Hans, leaning against the door frame, Yami growled and crossed his arms.

"I thought you left," he glared.

Lyra was shocked to see her friend act so hostile. She shivered at the angered look on him and reassured herself that Yami won't act like that to her.

Hans scoffed, "I did, but I came back to check she was awake." he stopped leaning against the doorframe and approached the violet hedgehog.

His eyes softened, "Are you alright, kid?"

Lyra timidly nodded, "Yes, thank you for your concern, Mr. Hans."

He chuckled, "I told you, you can call me by name, kid."

She blushed and rubbed her neck, "Ah... Sorry."

"No worries," he laughed.

Yami coughed and the two gave him a look. He crossed his arms again and raised a brow at Hans.

"I believe you are going to explain about the spell book,"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for the reminder," he smiled, ignoring the unfriendly attitude of the bestial. Hans turned to Lyra, "May I have a seat, kid?"

She nodded, "Sure, go ahead." she gestured him the stool under her desk.

"Thank you," he took the stool and sat beside Yami who has a neutral aura around him.

"Okay, what do you like me to explain first?" he asked.

Lyra tapped her cheek, "Can you explain the part why I was shocked by the spell book?"

"Of course! Anyway, you touched the drawing on the last page, right?"

She nodded.

"That drawing is a magic circle. It was activated when you touched it since it recognized you being a Traveler. You understand?"

Again, she nodded.

Hans smiled, "Wonderful! Now the reason why it shocked you is not only you activated the circle, but to unlock your full powers."

"Ohhh, okay." she smiled.

"..."

"..."

Lyra slowly blinked and snapped her head to Hans, "Wait, my huha-what-now!?" she gaped

"Your powers, Lyra. You are after all a Dimension Traveler," Yami said and started to remind her abilities that she inherited when she arrived in Station Square.

"Yeah, I remembah! But I thought I got those abilities because I was turned into a mobian!" Lyra accidentally let her silly accent slip and pointed herself, "A violet hedgehog mobian in fact!"

Despite she is happy that she bore violet fur and being turned into a mobian, the whole thing is still kind of weird to her.

Hans and Yami shrugged, "That too." they said in unison.

Lyra groaned and told Hans to keep on explaining.

"Since it unlock your powers, it caused you to fall unconscious for two days. Have you received any strange dreams perhaps?" he questioned.

"I do, while I was out. I saw my coffin being buried in my hometown's cemetery," she answered, "Not to mention, I was dragged into a dark place and a freaky voice talked to me." Lyra almost shivered at the memory.

Yami's eyes widened and so did Hans. They gave each other a surprised look while Lyra stared at them with her brow raised. When she asked them what's wrong, they quickly told her it was nothing.

"Okay, so what's up with that? About me seeing my coffin getting buried?" she changed the subject, "Don't tell me what I saw was really real, right?" she laughed.

Hans and Yami were silent this cause Lyra to stop laughing and saw their expressions. She gulped and smiled at them uneasily.

"It wasn't real, right?" she asked again, trying to hold the smile on her face.

Yami stared down on his lap with an unknown look and Hans gave her a sad one.

"I'm sorry," the bestial whispered.

Lyra felt her world drop. So all of this time, the dream about her being in a coma, her family's mourning, and her burial were all true? Her hands shook a bit but she managed to stop them, however, her tears are building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Yami whispered again and gave her a hug.

Hans watched the young hedgehog circled her arms around the bestial's waist and sobbed on his chest. The mage closed his eyes, feeling that he couldn't bear the sight before him.


End file.
